Toda la noche
by Masen Emily
Summary: Abandonada por su novio y sustituida en su programa de radio, la productora Bella Swan decidió convertir en un éxito al nuevo locutor, Edward Cullen, a pesar de él negarse.Y él sólo quería poner buena música y hacerle el amor a Bella.OoC Summary dentro
1. Summary

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Jennifer Crusie

* * *

**_

**Summary:**

Abandonada por su novio y sustituida en su programa de radio, la productora Bella Swan decidió convertir en un éxito al nuevo locutor, Edward Cullen, a pesar de las objeciones de él.

Edward no quería fama. Sólo quería poner buena música y hacerle el amor a Bella... a pesar de las objeciones de ella.

Pero noche tras noche en las ondas, su voz sexy fue seduciendo a Bella... y al resto de las mujeres de la ciudad. Y Bella no pudo evitar desearlo, sólo para un rato.

Pero él quería toda la noche... y las siguientes.

* * *

**Estoy a full con las adaptaciones. Nadie se puede quejar eh! xD Sinceramente espero que les este gustando mi trabajo como a mi me gusta adaptar estas historias. También espero que lean esta nueva historia que les traigo. Personalmente me divertí mucho leyendola y adaptandola. Espero sus reviews con opiniones!**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Jennifer Crusie

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 1**

Bella Swan sabía que un bar de yuppies no era el lugar apropiado para encontrar un héroe, pero estaba desesperada. Tendría que valer.

Se subió las gafas y contempló la hilera de taburetes frente a la barra. Todos eran hombres y mujeres de negocios, todos llevaban traje y ropa seria. Menos uno.

Tragó saliva. Ése era el elegido, porque Bella no quería ver a un hombre trajeado ni en pintura.

Intentó armarse de entusiasmo mientras se acercaba. El hombre tenía al pelo rubio oscuro y algo enmarañado, su cazadora de cuero marrón había conocido días mejores, y los vaqueros estaban desgastados, pero era un hombre grande y limpio y lo más importante era que contrastaba con todos los demás que llevaban trajes oscuros y se parecían a Mike. Y lo que Bella quería en ese momento era a alguien que no fuera como Mike.

Sabía que se estaba portando como una idiota, pero no había sido un buen día.

Esa tarde llegó a la emisora de radio a su hora habitual, feliz de estar allí, como de costumbre. Y como siempre, un montón de personas salieron a su encuentro.

Bella sonrió, adorando la sensación de que WBBB no pudiera funcionar sin ella. Ella era la productora, el cerebro, la salvadora...

La primera que la llamó fue Lauren, la recepcionista.

- ¡Bella!

Pero eso alertó a Jessica, su antigua estudiante de prácticas, que apareció con aspecto lamentable.

- Bella, yo...

Enseguida fue apartada por Albert, el director financiero.

- Bella, tienes que...

Y él también fue interrumpido por Mike, el antiguo amante de Bella.

- Necesito verte en tu despacho. Ahora.

Bella se subió las gafas en la nariz para poder verlo mejor. El silencio que llenó la zona de recepción se debió al extraño comportamiento de Mike. Normalmente él hacía notar su presencia hablando demasiado alto y riéndose ruidosamente en los lugares incorrectos, y todo porque era un hombre inseguro. Bella sintió una vez pena por él, pero dejó de sentirla, ya que él la dejó dos meses antes cuando decidió que se le vería mejor junto a Jessica que a su lado. Tenía razón, pero dolía.

Ella le siguió al despacho sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Una vez dentro, Mike cerró la puerta, fue a su mesa y se sentó en su silla.

Bella se aguantó un gruñido. Ése despacho era suyo, aunque fuera pequeño, y que él se hubiera sentado en su silla la convertía en una visitante en su propio dominio.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Mike se cruzó de brazos.

- No hay un modo fácil de decirte eso, Bella. Sé que será duro, pero también sé que eres una adulta y te das cuenta de que las cosas cambian. La gente madura. Los cambios son buenos.

Mike echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso a mirar el techo, empezando a divagar en términos filosóficos. Mientras ella esperaba, pensó en lo atractivo que era, en lo enfadada que estaba con él y en lo mucho que quería recuperarlo.

Ése era el gran misterio de su vida. Mike era un imbécil. ¿Entonces por qué se había enamorado de él y por qué seguía colada por él?

Mike seguía hablando.

- Y por eso es por lo que...

Bella le interrumpió.

- Mira, tengo cosas que hacer, así que si vas al grano, volveré a mi trabajo, que es hacer de ti una estrella.

Bueno, se había pasado, pero él había empezado al sentarse en su silla, por no mencionar que la hubiera dejado por una mujer más joven.

Mike se sentó muy recto y puso las manos sobre la mesa.

- De acuerdo, ahí va. Ya no seguirás trabajando en mi programa.

La habitación empezó a dar vueltas. Bella se sentó en la otra silla que quedaba vacía.

- ¿Qué?

- He sentido cierta hostilidad desde nuestra ruptura, y está afectando a mi trabajo. Así que Bill y yo hemos decidido que es mejor poner a Jessica en tu lugar, ya que tú la has entrenado. De ese modo el programa no sufrirá.

Bella estaba perpleja.

- Desde ahora mismo Jessica está produciendo el programa. Es mejor para todos.

- ¿Para quienes?- Bella respiró profundamente-. Desde luego no para mí. Tienes el programa de mayor audiencia. Yo soy la productora. A menos que tú y Jessica os marchéis, esto no es lo mejor para mí.

- Por supuesto yo no me iré. Soy el cerebro.

¿Él era el cerebro? ¿Entonces qué era ella?

- Y no estás despedida ni nada parecido. Todos apreciamos lo que has hecho.

Bella levantó la cabeza, furiosa.

- Claro que no estoy despedida. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Esto no tiene sentido.

Él continuó.

- Y me he asegurado que Bill te dé otro programa para que lo produzcas.

El bueno de Mike, siempre pensando en ella... Todo un amigo... Bella se puso de pie, controlándose y no estrangulándole con gran esfuerzo.

- Bien, Mike. Gracias por el apoyo y buena suerte en el futuro. Y ahora levántate de mi silla.

Él lo hizo como por instinto. Tras dos años haciendo todo lo que ella le decía, era una costumbre difícil de romper. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, con aire satisfecho y benefactor.

- Mira, ¿por qué no quedamos para tomar una copa? Sólo para demostrar que no hay rencores.

Ella quiso gritarle que no era así y darle un puñetazo. Pero era una mujer madura.

- Lo siento, pero ya he quedado. Tengo que irme. Quizás en otro momento.

Salió al pasillo delante de él, intentando no llorar.

Mike la siguió, así que aceleró el paso.

Lauren volvió a llamarla cuando pasó junto al mostrador de recepción, y le enseñó un sobre.

- Bill...

Bella cogió el sobre sin pararse y sonriendo lo mejor que pudo fue hacia el ascensor y escapó a la calle.

La habían despedido. Aún tenía un trabajo, pero su carrera se había esfumado junto con Mike. Había pasado dos años haciendo que el programa de Mike fuera un éxito, realizando encuestas, buscando temas interesantes, ideando concursos... y él le había echado.

Durante un momento, en la puerta del restaurante que había frente a la emisora, Bella sintió un momento de pánico. ¿Y si no podía hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Y si Mike tenía razón y él era el talento? ¿Y si ella era una perdedora?

No. Encontraría un modo de salir de eso. Apretó los dientes y entró en el restaurante.

El pasillo separaba el restaurante del bar, separando así a los yuppies que comían de los yuppies que bebían. Bella se detuvo y abrió el sobre que Lauren le había dado.

_Dejarás el programa de Mike y trabajarás con Edward Cullen, el hombre que ocupará el puesto de Waldo Hancock. Mañana lo conocerás a las cinco en mi despacho._

_Bill_

El misterioso Waldo tenía el programa de diez de la noche a dos de la madrugada, la hora muerta de la radio.

Y para colmo su amigo Jacob, con quien había quedado, no había llegado. Al diablo. Se iría a casa.

Dio media vuelta para salir, pero afuera estaba Mike, saludando a la gente que le hablaba como si fuera una celebridad. Lo que era en realidad.

Y Mike iba a entrar y la encontraría sola después de haberle dicho que tenía una cita, y todo porque Jacob se había retrasado de nuevo. Jacob no impresionaba mucho, pero sería más impresionante que estar sola.

Así que entró en el bar para buscar una pareja y vio a todos esos hombres trajeados y al hombre vestido con vaqueros. No podía enfrentarse con otro ejecutivo, así que se acercó al hombre con la cazadora de cuero y le dijo hola lo más alegremente que pudo. Ella no era una mujer efusiva, y se sintió muy forzada al hacerlo. Él se giró y la miró.

El hombre tenía un rostro amable y agradable.

Parecía una buena persona.

Bella dejó su bolso en la barra.

- ¿Esperas a alguien?- preguntó, mirando por encima de su hombro a ver qué hacía Mike.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantener la conversación con ese hombre hasta que Mike entrara, la viera con él y se marchara.

A Mike no le gustaban los competidores.

- ¿Y bien?- insistió Bella-. ¿Esperas a alguien?

- No.

Se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Edward Cullen había estado pensando en su futuro cuando ella se le acercó. Lo mejor sería hacer su trabajo y marcharse. Investigar el origen de una carta anónima enviada a una emisora de radio en Tuttle, Ohio, no podía ser tan difícil. La emisora no era tan grande. Su mayor problema sería fingir ser un locutor. Y había dejado claro a todo el mundo que sólo estaría allí seis semanas y que tendría que marcharse en noviembre.

Aún no había decidido dónde iría en noviembre, pero sería a algún lugar remoto y sin complicaciones. Especialmente lejos de su padre, que había empezado a pedirle extraños favores, como que fuera a la emisora por su viejo amigo Bill... Eso era lo que pasaba por ir a ver a su padre el día de su cumpleaños. A partir de ese momento, sólo le enviaría una tarjeta. Pero en cuanto terminara se marcharía de allí a algún lugar donde pudiera hacer algo simple para variar, como criar cerdos. No, demasiado complicado. Cultivaría zanahorias. Eso era más fácil.

Dejó de pensar cuando ella llegó y le dijo "hola".

La miró y se sorprendió. No parecía el tipo de mujer decidida que ligara con un hombre en un bar. Sus ojos astutos brillaban tras grandes gafas redondas, y tenía el pelo castaño y corto, estilo paje, algo enmarañado. Su boca y nariz estaban bien. Parecía demasiado desaliñada para intentar ligar. Tampoco era apropiada su falda larga de flores ni la enorme camiseta. Parecía una niña limpia y agradable. Bueno, no tan niña. Fácilmente habría cumplido los treinta.

- ¿Esperas a alguien?- le dijo.

Ella miró por encima de su hombro y dejó el bolso en la barra. Parecía hecho con una alfombra de flores azules y muy vieja.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Esperas a alguien?

Se sentó en un taburete.

- No- Edward la miró con interés-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Intento charlar contigo.

Edward la miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo realmente?

Ella frunció el ceño.

- No puedo creerme esto. ¿Ni siquiera puedes fingir que te alegras?

- Nunca finjo. Soy una persona natural y abierta.

Edward pensó en apartarse de ella, pero rechazó la idea. Si la dejaba, nunca sabría qué pretendía. Y además, cuando ella frunció el ceño, su voz se volvió ronca. Tenía una estupenda voz grave. Edward le sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que quieres?

Ella inclinó un poco la cabeza.

- Es una historia demasiado larga y me hace parecer patética. Todo lo que te pido es que finjas estar tomando una copa conmigo. Te juro que sólo es eso.

Edward había vivido mucho y sabía que no podía ser tan fácil, que habría complicaciones. Siempre había complicaciones, y por eso Edward había pasado sus treinta y cuatro años aprendiendo a marcharse en el momento apropiado.

Pero por otro lado, tenía una noche libre antes de empezar a trabajar, así que podía estar con ella un rato. Se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, bien vale una copa averiguar qué pasará a continuación- dijo haciendo un gesto al camarero.

El camarero se acercó.

- La señorita quiere... – la miró.

- La señorita quiere pagar su propio licor con nata.

Sacó un par de billetes de su cartera y se los dio al camarero, mientras miraba de nuevo por encima del hombro.

- ¿Licor con nata?- Edward puso gesto de asco.

- Debería ser leche desnatada, pero en los bares nunca tienen.

- Eso es cierto. ¿Sabes? Tienes la forma de ligar más extraña del mundo.

- ¿Forma de ligar?- ella giró en su taburete y lo miró, con las mejillas sonrosadas de rabia-. No estoy intentando ligar... Oh, ahí viene él. Intenta parecer como si no hubieras acabado de insultarme.

- No te he insultado. Sólo he hecho una observación.

- Bien, pues para- miró por encima de su hombro de nuevo-. ¡Oh, no!- cerró los ojos y murmuró en voz baja-. Pasará de largo. Estoy segura de que pasará de largo.

Un hombre se detuvo a su lado.

- ¡Bella! Estás aquí. Yo...

Ella se puso rígida como si le hubieran dado un tiro.

- ¡Mike! Vaya sorpresa verte. De nuevo. Tan pronto- miró a Edward-. ¡Oh, diablos!

Entonces levantó la barbilla y sonrió a Mike.

Edward pensó que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Una buena sonrisa. Se fijó en el hombre. Era alto, rubio y atractivo, con un traje muy caro y sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico. Y estaba sonriéndole a ella como si supiera que estaba angustiada. Edward se terminó la bebida. Menos mal que no tenía nada que ver en ese lío.

- Deja que te invite. Es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo Mike.

En ese momento el camarero puso la copa de Bella frente a ella.

- No, no. Ya tengo una. Gracias.

- Licor de nata- Mike se rió-. La Bella de siempre.

Se sentó a su lado. Ella gruñó muy débilmente, pero Edward la oyó, ya que se giró hacia él al hacerlo.

- Siento todo esto- le susurró.

Edward se inclinó.

- Intenta no parecer como un perro herido- le susurró.

Bella le dirigió a Mike una sonrisa brillante por encima de su hombro.

- No me di cuenta de que estabais juntos- dijo Mike, esperando una presentación.

Bella siguió sonriendo como una tonta, así que Edward se compadeció de ella y estiró la mano.

- Edward Cullen.

Bella se sobresaltó, pero Mike estrechó su mano con entusiasmo.

- Menuda coincidencia. Yo soy Mike Newton. Has heredado a mi productora, un hombre de suerte. Yo le he enseñado todo lo que sabe de la radio. Estás en buenas manos.

Bella gruñó de nuevo, y Mike empezó a hablar de sus éxitos.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- le preguntó en voz baja Bella a Edward-. ¿Eres el nuevo locutor?

Él asintió.

- Me alegra conocerte, Mike. ¿Es éste el lugar donde viene la gente de la emisora?

- Bastante. Es muy cómodo, ya que está justo enfrente- Mike sonrió mientras miraba a Edward de arriba abajo-. ¿Os conocéis desde hace mucho?

Bella dejó su vaso casi vacío.

- Oh, eso parece.

Edward llamó a camarero.

- Traiga otro licor de nata para la dama. Bueno, mejor traiga la botella y la vaca.

- Un payaso- murmuró Bella-. Cinco hombres frente a una barra y yo elijo al payaso.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Mike inclinándose hacia ella.

- Bella piensa que soy gracioso- Edward le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la sintió muy suave-. El buen humor es la base para una buena relación.

- Quizás fue eso lo que falló con nosotros, ¿eh, Bella?- preguntó Mike mirándola lleno de sentimiento.

- ¿Entonces vosotros dos...?- Edward miró confundido a Bella-. Nunca me lo dijiste.

- Nunca salió el tema.

- Eres un hombre de suerte, Cullen.

Mike seguía intentando llamar la atención de Bella, pero ella estaba mirando a Edward.

Edward sonrió a los dos, disfrutando de la situación.

- Eso es lo que todo el mundo me dice. Pero no es suerte, sino habilidad.

Mike lo intentó de nuevo.

- ¿Y cómo os conocisteis?

- En un bar- dijo Edward-. Ella ligó conmigo.

- ¿Bella?- preguntó Mike perplejo.

- Me suplicó que la invitara a una copa.

- ¿Bella hizo eso?

Edward asintió.

- Me pasa continuamente. Magnetismo animal.

Bella respiró profundamente.

- La verdad es...

Edward la apretó más contra él, callándola momentáneamente.

- La verdad es que se sentó a mi lado. Yo la miré y pensé que era una mujer muy atractiva. Y empezamos a hablar, y hemos estado juntos desde entonces.

Bella levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Entonces le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Eres una buena persona. Te perdono por insultarme- dijo soltándose.

- No te he insultado.

- ¿Cuánto hace que os conocéis?- preguntó Mike.

- Una eternidad- contestó Edward.

Bella le hizo un gesto a alguien para que se marchara y Edward se giró justo a tiempo para ver que una sombra desaparecía por la puerta.

Así que Bella tenía un secreto. La vida se volvía más y más interesante. Y por supuesto, eso significaba que tendría que quedarse con ella hasta que descubriera su secreto. A él le habían contratado para averiguar los secretos de le emisora. Era su trabajo, su obligación.

-¿Dónde está Jessica esta noche?- preguntó Bella fingiendo desinterés-. Es una pena que no esté contigo. Podríamos cenar juntos.

-Jessica está en la emisora -Mike frunció el ceño-. Tienes razón. Es una pena.

-Habrá otras ocasiones. ¿Bien? -Bella se bajó del taburete-. Ha sido estupendo verte, Mike.

Mike se inclinó para darle un beso de despedida, pero ella se apartó.

Edward la abrazó.

-¿Sigues enamorada de mí, eh? Intenta controlarte. Estamos en público.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y tragó saliva.

-Es tu magnetismo animal. Ya estoy controlada. Puedes soltarme.

-No lo creo.

Entonces la besó. Sólo quiso darle un beso rápido y soltarla, sobre todo para molestar a Mike, y también porque tenía una boca estupenda. Pero ella se dejó llevar, así que el beso fue más largo de lo que él pretendió, más cálido y suave. La boca de Bella estaba fría y dulce de la nata. Edward estaba un poco mareado cuando recordó dónde estaban y paró.

-¿Qué has hecho? -preguntó Bella más jadeante que él.

-Ven.

Edward intentó abrazarla de nuevo y ella retrocedió.

Mike parecía disgustado.

-Bueno, Bella, realmente estás en público.

-Es la lujuria -Edward sonrió feliz-. Ella no puede mantener sus labios apartados de mí. Bueno, parece que nos vamos. Dile a Jessica hola de nuestra parte.

Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo Bella le recriminó.

-¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Satán?

-Soy Edward Cullen -extendió su mano-. Trabajaré con ese engreído con el que salías. Supongo que sólo saldrías con él. Odiaría pensar que cualquier mujer a la que yo haya besado se acostara con alguien así.

Ella miró su mano y suspiró. Entonces la aceptó y la estrechó.

- Yo soy Isabella Swan, tu productora en la emisora. Ha sido estupendo conocerte, y gracias por ayudarme con Mike, pero ahora he de irme. Podremos hablar mañana en la emisora.

Se giró para entrar en el restaurante, y Edward se puso delante para bloquearle el camino. Lo último que quería era quedarse solo. Había muchas cosas que Bella podía contarle sobre la emisora. Posiblemente podría obtener la información de otras personas, pero otras personas no tendrían la voz de Bella. Ni su boca. Si tenía que escuchar un montón de cosas aburridas sobre una emisora de radio, al menos quería oírlo de sus labios.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A cenar con el único hombre perfecto que conozco.

-Ya. Tu padre.

-No.

-¿No? -Edward pensó deprisa-. Bueno, nunca he conocido a un hombre perfecto. Siempre he querido tener un modelo.

Bella lo miró con disgusto, pero él sonrió y ella finalmente se rindió.

-De acuerdo, te lo debo. ¿Quieres cenar con Jacob y conmigo? Si no puedes no pasa nada.

-Gracias -Edward le abrió la puerta del restaurante-. Estoy deseando conocer a Jacob, el hombre perfecto.

-Estupendo.

Edward la siguió al restaurante, una sala grande con mucha madera y poca luz. Bella buscó entre las mesas y sonrió cuando un hombre al otro lado se levantó y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Jacob podría ser realmente el hombre perfecto. Era alto, incluso más que Edward, y tenía un rostro con un atractivo clásico. Su mandíbula era fuerte, su pelo negro brillante y sus ojos negros cálidos, y la sonrisa que le dirigió a Bella era realmente cariñosa.

-¿Tu hermano? -preguntó Edward.

-No.

Edward la siguió, intentando encontrar algo en Jacob que no fuera perfecto y sintiéndose vagamente molesto.

Bella les presentó en la mesa.

-Jacob, te presento a Edward Cullen, el nuevo locutor. Yo produciré su programa.

-Lo sé. Lauren llamó.

-Edward, éste es Jacob Black, mi compañero de piso y contable de la emisora.

-Edward Cullen -la sonrisa de Jacob era abierta y llena de admiración mientras extendía su mano-. ¿Eres tú al que llaman Ten Cullen?

¡Oh, no! Edward odiaba mentir, pero era mejor que decirle que ése era su hermano, el locutor traficante de drogas. Así que asintió con la cabeza.

-Y llámame Edward.

Pero Jacob continuó.

-He oído hablar de ti. Tengo una amiga en Lawrenceville que se disgustó mucho cuando desapareciste. Estoy deseando oírte.

Su sonrisa era genuina, y a Edward le gustó Jacob.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Bella mirando la carta-. Me muero de hambre.

-Rona. ¿La recuerdas del seminario?

-Claro. ¿Sigues en contacto con Rona? -Bella recorrió con un dedo la carta-. Pasta.

-Estoy en contacto con todo el mundo. No tomes pasta. Mañana por la noche haré yo. Toma algo que sea difícil de hacer. ¿Te gusta la pasta, Edward?

Edward se sobresaltó. Jacob y Bella parecían tan sincronizados que a él le sorprendió ser incluido.

-Sí.

-Ven a cenar mañana por la noche.

Edward sonrió.

-Gracias.

Otro contacto en la emisora. Primero Bella, luego Mike, y además Jacob. Y sólo llevaba en la ciudad un par de horas. Estaba muy bien.

Bella miró fijamente a Jacob.

Jacob la miró burlón.

-No me mires así. Quiero llegar a conocer a Ten Cullen.

-Edward. Llámame Edward.

Bella no estaba segura de lo que pensaba de Edward. Él había sido muy amable al salvarle de Mike, pero se había reído todo el tiempo.

Y tenía que trabajar con un hombre que la había besado en un bar. Ése no era un buen modo de empezar una relación profesional, especialmente porque él besaba muy bien. Sería difícil negarse si volvía a sugerirlo.

Edward pareció perplejo cuando vio a Jacob por primera vez. Bella miró a su compañero de piso. Parte de impacto que causaba Jacob se debía a que era muy buena persona... y todo lo que era se reflejaba en su cara. Y su cara era perfecta, así que a la gente le gustaba mirarlo.

Pero Jacob tenía sus fallos. Por ejemplo la comida. Era muy quisquilloso y podía tardar días en elegir un plato.

Y Bella debía tener cuidado y elegir algo que Jacob odiara hacer, porque de otro modo se ofendería.

-Pediré canelones. La última vez que los hiciste te quejaste sobre lo pesado de rellenar tanta pasta.

-No los pidas. Los míos son mucho mejores. Toma un filete.

-No quiero un filete. Quiero pasta.

-Bueno, pues mañana no te quejes de volver a cenar pasta.

Edward miró de uno a otro.

-¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos?

Bella se rió.

-Suenas como Mike

-Si, y hablando de Mike, ¿qué ha pasado?- Jacob la miró frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Mike y tu tomando una copa después de que él te despidiera?

-Si -Edward también frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué ha pasado? Yo estuve allí y no lo entendí.

-Ha sido una pesadilla. Por eso me acerqué a Edward. No quería que Mike pensara que yo aún... ya sabéis.

-Lo sabemos -Jacob miró a Edward-. Ella no es normalmente tan boba, sino muy segura. Pero Mike la hace comportarse como si tuviera doce años.

Edward asintió.

-Debiste estar allí. Fue prácticamente incoherente.

-No es cierto -Bella levantó la barbilla y Edward se rió-. ¡Oh, diablos!- exclamó rindiéndose y metiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

-Eh, venga. Nos tienes a nosotros- le animó Jacob.

-Oh, bien- dijo Bella sin levantar la cabeza-. Vaya consuelo.

Bella finalmente quedó con Jacob en que ella pediría los fettuccini de pollo, ya que él quería probarlos. Jacob y Edward pidieron costillas y Jacob dio a la camarera instrucciones precisas sobre la preparación de los platos, que ella anotó palabra por palabra, ya que le había servido otras veces. Cuando la camarera se marchó, Jacob recordó que no había explicado cómo preparar las verduras de Bella, y ella dijo que las quería sin nada, y él dijo que esa no era forma de vivir, y los dos empezaron una disputa típica con muchas risas. Edward los interrumpió.

-¿Cuánto hace que os conocéis?- repitió.

-Cuatro años -dijo Jacob-. Desde que ella entró en la emisora.

Bella se relajó y sonrió a Jacob.

-Yo era nueva en la ciudad y no tenía donde vivir, y él estaba en la emisora trabajando y su compañero de piso acababa de marcharse, así que me dijo que podía quedarme con la habitación vacía hasta que encontrara dónde vivir.

Jacob sonrió.

-Y entonces vino a casa conmigo y charlamos y nos reímos hasta las dos de la mañana y yo le dije que no buscara otro lugar. Desde entonces hemos estado juntos.

Edward miró de Jacob a Bella, y no pareció contento.

-No lo entiendo -dijo Edward-. Si Jacob es el hombre perfecto, ¿por qué te liaste con ese payaso de Mike?

Jacob pestañeó.

-¿Yo soy el hombre perfecto?

-Eso es lo que dice Bella.

Jacob la miró.

-Me siento halagado.

Bella se puso rígida.

-Bueno, casi -echó a Edward una mirada fulminante.

Jacob miró a Edward.

-Soy homosexual.

Edward se relajó y sonrió aliviado.

-De todos modos eso no justifica lo de Mike. Debe de haber otros hombres en la ciudad casi tan perfectos como tú a los que les gusten las mujeres.

-He de admitir que a mí tampoco me hizo gracia lo de Mike -dijo Jacob-. ¿Por qué lo elegiste?- le preguntó a Bella.

-No lo hice. Él me eligió a mí. No sé la razón.

-Yo tampoco -declaró Jacob-. Tú no eres su tipo.

-¿Cuál es su tipo?- preguntó Edward.

-Jessica -declaró Bella levantando la barbilla, pero no pudo evitar que le temblara el labio inferior.

-No hagas pucheros- le dijo Jacob.

-Estás en deuda con Jessica, sea quien sea -le dijo Edward-. Ella te salvó de un hombre peor que la muerte. Dale las gracias la próxima vez que la veas.

-Lo que ocurrirá en cualquier momento -Jacob hizo un gesto hacia la puerta-. Está aquí.

Bella levantó la cabeza a tiempo de ver a Mike saludar, darle la mano a Jessica y caminar hacia ellos.

Ese día infernal nunca terminaría.

Edward evidentemente también lo pensó.

-Es una pena que no te caigan bien -dijo Edward irónicamente-. Podríamos cenar juntos.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Si me hubiera comportado como una adulta, no me habría acercado a Edward en un bar y no habría mentido a Mike. Me lo merezco.

-Nadie se merece esto -dijo Jacob-. Estoy contigo. Podremos con ellos.

-Claro -dijo Edward-. Lo tenemos todo a nuestro favor.

-¿Tú también estás en esto? Bien -Jacob sonrió-. Siempre nos viene bien otro guerrillero contra los yuppies estirados... ¡Jessica! ¡Mike! -Jacob se puso de pie-. Estaba hablándole a Edward de vosotros.

Bella pensó que algún día recordaría todo eso y se reiría.

Pero no en ese momento.

* * *

Primer capitulo! Necesito su opinión, de eso me alimento y es la paga por estos trabajos. Review? ;)


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Jennifer Crusie

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Bella se quedó callada mientras Mike les sonreía a todos.

-Es estupendo. ¿Podemos sentarnos con vosotros?

Mike sacó una silla para Jessica sin esperar una respuesta, y Jessica se sentó, mirando a Bella con cuidado.

Tenía unos ojos y unas pestañas preciosos. La verdad era que Jessica lo tenía todo bonito. No era extraño que Mike la hubiera preferido. Y no tenía sentido odiar a las mujeres más jóvenes y atractivas sólo porque existieran. Había que esperar a que hicieran algo para odiarlas. Y Jessica no había hecho nada a Bella. Había sido Mike.

Bella se rindió y sonrió.

-Hola Jessica. Enhorabuena por tu ascenso.

Jessica le devolvió la sonrisa, balbuceando palabras de felicidad.

-Es tan emocionante, Bella. No sé cómo darte las gracias. Mike me dijo que fue decisión tuya...

Bella se quedó perpleja.

-¿Oh?

Jessica se detuvo.

-¿No lo fue?

Bella miró a Mike como si fuera carne de cebo.

-Realmente estoy deseando trabajar con Edward -mintió-. ¿No lo conoces, Jessica? Edward Cullen, Jessica Stanley.

Edward sonrió mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Encantado.

Jessica le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bienvenido a la emisora. Le encantará trabajar con Bella. Es...

-Bueno -Mike la interrumpió con brusquedad-. ¿Dónde te alojas, Edward?

-Acabo de llegar a la ciudad.

Mike miró suspicaz a Bella.

-¿No le has encontrado aún un sitio donde alojarse? No es propio de ti. Tú organizas a todo el mundo.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Estaba celoso? ¡Estupendo!

-Se alojará con nosotros -dijo, y Jacob se ahogó al beber.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -le preguntó Mike.

-Nada, nada -se disculpó Jacob.

Mike frunció el ceño mirando a Bella.

-Sólo tenéis dos dormitorios.

-Ya lo sé.

No estaría mal que Mike pensara que Edward dormiría con ella. Bella miró a Edward. Tampoco estaría mal que ella pensara que iba a dormir con él. El simpático Edward en mangas de camisa era un gran contraste con el rígido Mike con traje. De hecho, cuanto más veía a Mike junto a Edward, más le gustaba el último. Dormir con Edward podría ser la cura lógica para su enamoramiento crónico de Mike. Algo así como usar penicilina para acabar con un bichito dañino.

Bella analizó la situación. No estaba encaprichada con Edward del modo en que lo estuvo con Mike. Con Edward podría tener una aventura de una noche, inteligente y bien planeada. Así su último recuerdo sexual sería con Edward y no con Mike, y ella podría continuar con su vida. Cuanto más pensaba en ello más le gustaba. Mientras Edward no se quedara colado por ella, sería perfecto. Incluso por lo poco que lo conocía, era evidente que no le gustaba el compromiso.

Mike miró de Edward a Bella y luego a Jacob, tratando de leer la mente de Bella.

-¿Entonces con quién dormirá?

-Conmigo -declaró Bella-. Jacob le tendrá mañana.

-Muy graciosa -dijo Mike.

-No tan gracioso para mí -intervino Jacob-. Yo tendré que esperar veinticuatro horas.

-No creo que eso tenga gracia.

-Tampoco lo piensa Jacob -dijo Edward, y Bella se rió, encantada de que estuviera de su parte.

Jessica había estado siguiendo el diálogo con el ceño fruncido.

-No entiendo nada.

-Es sólo una broma, Jessica -Mike le puso un brazo por los hombros-. Aunque no muy divertida.

-No tienes sentido del humor, Mike -dijo Edward-. Y por eso no funcionó tu relación con Bella, ¿lo recuerdas?

Mike se ofendió.

-No sé que está haciendo Bella con alguien como tú, Edward. No eres su tipo. Por supuesto, tampoco sé que está haciendo con él -dijo haciendo un gesto hacia Jacob.

Bella no se tomaba bien los insultos a sus amigos, especialmente hacia Jacob.

-Mira...

-Yo soy fantástico en la cocina -le interrumpió Jacob-. Ella adora mi cocina.

-Yo soy fantástico en la cama -dijo Edward-. Ella adora mi cuerpo. Entre los dos Bella lo tiene todo.

Bella los miró a los dos fijamente.

-Realmente...

Mike soltó un bufido.

-A Bella no le gusta el sexo.

Bella miró a Mike.

-Bien, realmente...

Edward sonrió a Mike y la interrumpió.

-No. A ella simplemente no le gustaba contigo.

-No le gustaban los espaguetis que hacías -señaló Jacob-. Dijo que parecían de goma.

-Es curiosa- intervino Edward-. Pero ella dijo lo mismo de...

-¡Oh, muy bien!- exclamó Bella desesperada.

-No seáis infantiles -Mike se puso de pie, casi tirando a la camarera que llegó con sus ensaladas-. Es obvio que no nos quieren aquí. Vamos, Jessica.

Y se marchó, seguido de una Jessica bastante confundida.

-Oh, podéis hablar tranquilamente de mi vida sexual en público- les dijo Bella cuando la camarera se marchó-. No os preocupéis por mí.

-No lo haremos -dijo Edward con la boca llena.

-Casi siento pena por Jessica- opinó Jacob.

Bella se puso a comer, pensando en Jessica. Comió durante un par de minutos, mirando la situación desde todos los ángulos.

-Supongo que a mí también me da pena -dijo al fin-. Esto no es culpa suya.

-De todos modos ella acabó con tu novio y tu trabajo -le recordó Jacob-. Tiene algo de responsabilidad.

-No -declaró Bella con firmeza-. Es sólo de Mike. Mike me quería fuera y a ella dentro. Y lo consiguió. Pero no sé la razón.

-Es obvio. Mike tiene celos de ti -dijo Jacob.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Sí que lo tiene. Todo el mundo en la emisora sabe que el éxito de Mike se debe a ti. A él le gusta pensar que es por sí mismo.

Edward intervino en la conversación.

-Y si Bella se va, todo el mundo sabrá que el éxito es suyo.

-Exacto -dijo Jacob-. Pero no sucederá.

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó Edward.

-Porque la única razón del éxito de Mike es que Bella planeaba cada segundo de su programa. Incluso le indicaba lo que tenía que improvisar. Había que verlo para creerlo.

Edward miró perplejo a Bella.

-¿Cómo lo hacía?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo hay una docena de expresiones que realmente son útiles. Yo elegía la tarjeta apropiada y se la mostraba. Y Mike no es tan malo. En casi dos años, nunca ha leído mal una tarjeta. ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

-Oh, eso de leer tarjetas sí que es tener talento -se burló Edward-. ¿Estuviste con él dos años?

-Profesionalmente. Lo otro sólo duró seis meses.

-Seis meses terribles -explicó Jacob-. Menos mal que apareció Jessica, o yo habría tenido que matarle. Y tienes razón. Yo también siento pena por ella. Va a pagarlo caro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho?- preguntó Edward.

-Nada -Jacob sonrió-. Pero cuando los demás se enteren de lo que ha pasado, Jessica no lo tendrá fácil.

Bella temió durante un momento que Jacob tuviera razón. A ella no le importaba que Jessica fracasara con Mike profesionalmente, pero no quería que ocurriera porque todo el mundo le diera la espalda. Se quedó mirando su plato, de pronto sin hambre. Pero tenía que comer. Necesitaba toda su energía para dar un impulso a su carrera.

Que en ese momento dependía de Edward.

Lo miró de reojo y empezó a pensar en Edward y el nuevo programa por primera vez. Las cosas no estaban tan mal como pensó al principio. Edward tenía potencial. Era inteligente, tenía facilidad de palabra y a veces tenía gracia. Podría convertirle en una estrella. Todo lo que tendría que hacer era estudiarle y diseñar para él un formato adecuado. Él y su labia seguirían a partir de ahí.

Podría conseguir que para Navidad fuera un hombre muy conocido. Con tres meses, ella volvería a estar en la cima.

Bella esperó hasta que la camarera les llevó los platos.

-Tienes facilidad de palabra -le dijo-. Me gusta eso en un hombre. Especialmente en un hombre cuyo programa voy a producir.

Edward se detuvo con el tenedor en el aire y la miró con cuidado.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Bella se sonrió de corazón.

-Voy a hacer de ti una estrella, Edward.

-Ni hablar -dijo él volviendo a la comida.

Bella intercambió una mirada con Jacob, y él se encogió de hombros. De acuerdo, tendría que convencerle. Eso no era problema.

-Mira, sé que tu programa fue una especie de culto en Lawrenceville y que a ti te gusta hacer las cosas a tu modo, pero aquí volverás a empezar en un programa de una hora muerta. Y la radio no es exactamente una carrera segura, como sabes. Yo puedo...

Edward le señaló con su tenedor.

-No, no puedes. Bill debió decirte que mi estancia aquí es temporal. Estaré aquí cinco o seis semanas, posiblemente menos. Tengo que irme para noviembre. Y ese tipo a quien sustituyo... Waldo. Bueno, él volverá.

Bella frunció el ceño e incluso Jacob se quedó extrañado.

-Waldo no va a volver -dijo Jacob-. Está en San Diego con su hermana.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Debe estar allí de visita. Bill sabe que yo sólo soy temporal.

-¿Qué pretenderá Bill? -preguntó Jacob a Bella.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Edward miró de uno a otro.

-¿Waldo no va a volver?

-Waldo disparó a su mesa de control la última noche en el aire- explicó Bella-. Dijo que había empezado a hablarle y que no se callaba.

-Quizás sólo necesite unas vacaciones -sugirió Edward.

-Quizás necesite estar lejos de un equipo de música -explicó Jacob-. No volverá.

-Entonces eso significa... - empezó Bella, decidida a volver al ataque.

-Eso significa que tendrás a otro dentro de unas seis semanas -la interrumpió Edward-. No te molestes en hacer de mí un éxito. Soy sólo temporal.

Volvió a su cena. Bella se quedó pensativa. No pensaba renunciar tan fácilmente. Haría de Edward un hombre famoso. Y además, esas noticias facilitaban su plan de la penicilina. Si él sólo iba a estar de forma temporal, podrían tener una aventura de una sola noche sin ninguna consecuencia. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a tener aventuras, pero tenía treinta y seis años. Sus años de ligar no durarían para siempre. Algún día querría casarse y tener hijos, y entonces las aventuras serían imposibles.

Miró la situación desde todos los ángulos. No parecía haber ningún obstáculo serio.

-De acuerdo -dijo Bella, y empezó a cenar.

Edward dejó de comer y miró a Jacob.

-¿Por qué me da mala espina que acceda tan fácilmente?

-Porque eres un estudiante de la naturaleza humana -le dijo Jacob.

Bella les ignoró y puso su plan en acción en cuanto terminaron la cena.

-Llevemos a Edward a dar una vuelta por la ciudad de camino a casa. Debería ver Tuttle un poco antes de salir en antena mañana. Le dará algo de que hablar.

Y así, de paso, ella podría averiguar qué le interesaba y planear un programa.

-Me parece bien. Pero no necesitáis hospedarme. Tengo una habitación en un hotel. Aunque gracias por la oferta.

Eso no valía. Ella tenía que conocerlo deprisa si quería que el programa funcionara enseguida. Y también estaba el asunto de la aventura. Le resultaría difícil seducirle en su propia casa, así que en una habitación de hotel sería imposible. Bella le sonrió.

-Creo que deberías quedarte con nosotros. Se lo dijiste a Mike.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué más da eso?

-Mike no se enfadará si no te alojas con nosotros.

Edward se inclinó hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz.

-No te conozco mucho, Isabella Swan, pero me parece que maquinas algo.

-Como te dije antes eres un estudiante de la naturaleza humana -dijo Jacob.

-Jacob hará tortitas para desayunar. Y esta noche podremos hablar de la emisora. ¿Dónde está tu maleta? ¿En el hotel?

-Es sólo una bolsa. Está en mi coche -Edward frunció el ceño-. Sigo pensando que maquinas algo.

Bella intentó parecer inocente.

-Jacob pone almendras en las tortitas.

-Posiblemente me arrepentiré de esto -Edward miró a Jacob-. ¿Qué piensas tú?

-Yo me mantengo al margen. Aunque tenemos un sofá y pongo almendras en las tortitas -miró a Bella-. Por otro lado, pienso que maquina algo.

-Será mejor que sean unas tortitas fantásticas- dijo Edward.

-Serán inolvidables -le prometió Bella.

Edward no estaba acostumbrado a luchar con su conciencia, pero su vida no era normalmente tan compleja. Su conciencia le decía que se mantuviera apartado y no se relacionara con esas personas tan agradables. Pero él nunca escuchaba a su conciencia.

Iría a casa de Bella y Jacob y les sonsacaría cosas de la emisora, todas las noticias y rumores que sólo se contaban entre amigos. Sería muy bajo y rastrero por su parte, pero era una gran oportunidad, y sabía que las grandes oportunidades en la vida eran escasas.

Se dijo con firmeza que debía mantener las manos alejadas de Bella. Una cosa era usar su información y otra usarla a ella para... La miró, y ella le sonrió.

Tortitas y cotilleos, sí. Bella, rotundamente no.

Se disculpó y fue al teléfono a cancelar su reserva en el hotel, recordándose que debía ser virtuoso.

Sería un cambio.

-¿Qué pretendes? -le preguntó Jacob a Bella cuando Edward se fue a llamar.

-Voy a seducirle.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo un plan. Él será como la penicilina.

Jacob le miró como si estuviera loca, así que ella se explicó.

-Mike es una mala costumbre, como un virus. Todo lo que necesito es el antídoto. Me acostaré con Edward y superaré a Mike.

Jacob apoyó la cabeza entre las manos.

-Incluso para ti es una idea estúpida.

-¿Por qué? Hasta ahora ha funcionado. No me importa tanto Mike cuando estoy cerca de Edward.

-¿Y qué harás para superar luego a Edward?

-No necesitaré hacerlo. De ahora en adelante me concentraré en mi trabajo. Edward será sólo una aventura.

Jacob le miró como si estuviera chiflada.

-Exceptuando que tú no eres el tipo de mujer que tiene aventuras. Y ya te estás concentrando mucho en tu trabajo. Así fue como terminaste con Mike. Y no creas que Edward es el tipo de hombre al que se olvida fácilmente.

-Bueno, tengo treinta y seis años -dijo desesperada-. Si no empiezo ahora a tener aventuras, nunca lo haré. Y estoy cansada de liarme con un tipo y pasarlo mal cuando se va. Quiero algo de una noche, sencillo, corto y puramente sexual, y luego podré olvidarme de Mike. Y Edward ha dicho que sólo estará aquí seis semanas. Es perfecto.

Jacob habló muy despacio.

-Es. Una. Idea. Estúpida.

-Escucha. Sé que soy estúpida. Sé que Mike no merece la pena. Lo sabía cuando estaba con él, pero seguía disculpándole. Y ahora quiero estar con él sin saber la razón. ¿Nunca has querido a alguien que sabías que no merecía la pena?

-Sí. Imagino que le ha sucedido a todo el mundo.

-Bueno, todo lo que yo quiero es olvidarlo -levantó la barbilla-. ¿Es tan malo?

-No, claro que no. Pero Edward es... bueno... Yo no jugaría con Edward. Parece el tipo de hombre que deja huella.

-No en mí -Bella se giró y vio a Edward acercarse a ellos.

Tenía un aspecto estupendo; grande y ancho, sólido y divertido. Pero no permanente. Se acercó a la mesa y les sonrió.

-Podemos irnos.

Le dieron a Edward una vuelta por el viejo Tuttle. La ciudad apareció ante él como si fuera una postal, con un quiosco de música de filigrana blanco en el parque, una estrecha Calle Principal con edificios antiguos, y un ayuntamiento que parecía un enorme castillo de arenisca.

-Dios bendiga a los conservadores de edificios -dijo Jacob-. Luchan con uñas y dientes para mantener puro el viejo Tuttle. Por supuesto, al otro lado, el nuevo Tuttle es una sinfonía de aluminio y cristal, ¿pero a quién le importa?

-Pero ni siquiera ellos pueden salvar el ayuntamiento -explicó Bella.

-¿Van a derribarlo?- preguntó Edward.

Dobló el cuello, para mirar el edificio. Él no era un conservador histórico ni nada similar, pero demoler algo tan magnífico le pareció una pena.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que simplemente va a abandonarlo. Dicen que es muy difícil calentarlo o algo así. Ya tienen planeado un nuevo edificio. Hay una maqueta en el sótano del viejo ayuntamiento. Es horrible.

Jacob dobló una esquina, y al momento todo se volvió oscuro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-El Este de Tuttle -Bella señaló por la ventanilla-. ¿Ves? Las farolas están rotas, pero nadie las arregla, ya que ésta no es una "buena" zona.

-El vandalismo es bastante frecuente -explicó Jacob.

Edward miró la pintura desconchada y los escalones rotos y una tienda abandonada en una esquina.

-¿Hay aquí mucha droga?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Posiblemente, pero he oído que el mejor lugar donde encontrarla es junto al viejo quiosco en el parque.

Edward empezó a reírse.

-Vaya con Tuttle, la pequeña ciudad perfecta.

Bella suspiró.

-Solía ser así. Había muchos negocios familiares donde te llamaban por tu nombre. Ya han desaparecido, vencidos por las grandes cadenas. No creo que quede ninguna tienda de ultramarinos en toda la ciudad.

-Es una pena -observó Edward ausente.

Se quedó sentado en silencio mientras Jacob conducía y hablaba, y al final llegaron a una zona algo mejor de la cuidad llena de casas antiguas con grandes porches, y Edward sonrió. Tuttle era una ciudad agradable, el tipo de ciudad que a él siempre le había gustado cuando pasaba por alguna. Había evitado detenerse en alguna ciudad así porque, si realmente le gustaba, podría quedarse y buscar un trabajo permanente. Y si las cosas iban bien, ascendería y terminaría siendo como su padre.

Entonces Jacob volvió a girar, y en pocos minutos estuvieron en un barrio más moderno.

Era tarde cuando llegaron al apartamento. Antes fueron a recoger al coche de Edward frente al restaurante. Él les siguió y aparcó detrás de Jacob en una calle lateral apartada del bullicio del tráfico. Salieron de los vehículos y Jacob le señaló una casa de ladrillo blanco de tres plantas.

-Ahí es. Tres apartamentos. Nosotros tenemos la segunda planta.

Una vez dentro, le enseñaron el apartamento. Consistía en un salón grande color melocotón con dos sofás y muchas lámparas y estanterías, una cocina blanca lo suficiente grande para albergar una mesa de roble, un cuarto de baño verde casi tan grande como el dormitorio de Edward de su último apartamento y dos dormitorios grandes, uno gris y rojo de Jacob y otro naranja y blanco de Bella. Todo confirmó las sospechas de Edward de que Jacob y Bella eran dos personas maravillosas, cálidas y generosas.

-Es un lugar fantástico -dijo Edward cuando volvieron al salón-. Pero estáis locos.

Bella se sentó en uno de los sofás.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo soy un completo extraño y acabáis de invitarme a vuestro apartamento y me habéis enseñado todo lo que tenéis. Estáis pidiendo ser robados.

-No. Conocemos a Bill -Jacob fue hacia la cocina-. ¿Queréis beber algo?

-Té helado, por favor le dijo Bella.

Edward se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Bill?

-Es el dueño de la emisora. Y allí no entra nadie que Bill no tenga controlado. Si te contrató, debe de haber visto tus fotos de bebé.

Como Bill era el compañero de estudios de su padre, Edward sabía que eso era totalmente cierto, pero aún no estaba convencido.

-¿Me estás diciendo que es imposible que Bill haya contratado a un desgraciado? ¿Entonces cómo entró Mike?

Bella sonrió.

-Tienes demasiados prejuicios. Mike no está tan mal. Es algo inseguro y ambicioso en su programa, ¿pero quién no lo es?

-Yo.

Jacob llegó llevando tres vasos de té helado.

-¿Tú no eres ambicioso? -le preguntó a Edward mientras le daba uno.

-No. Sólo estoy aquí para pasármelo bien -dijo dando un trago a la deliciosa bebida y acomodándose en el sofá-. Y está bien que no sea ambicioso, ya que mi hora de emisión será de diez de la noche a dos de la madrugada.

Bella sonrió.

-La hora podría ser mejor. Pero no te preocupes. Haré de ti una estrella.

-No, no lo harás. Y ni se te ocurra enseñarme tarjetas. Te lo he dicho. No quiero ser una estrella.

-No te queda mucha opción -le dijo Jacob-. Si Bella quiere hacerte famoso, será famoso.

-Olvídalo, Bella.

-Hablaremos de ello más tarde -dijo Bella suavemente-. Bueno, mañana es tu primera noche, y he pensado que...

-No -Edward le interrumpió con el ceño fruncido-. Pensar no es bueno para una mujer. Háblame de la gente de la emisora. Ya conozco a Mike y a Jessica.

Bella se quedó callada, obviamente pensando. Asó que Jacob le respondió.

-Bill es el dueño de la emisora y en teoría la dirige.

-¿En teoría?

Jacob intercambió una mirada con Bella.

-Su esposa, Beattie, decidió hace unos seis meses que quería trabajar. Bill le da a Beattie todo lo que quiera, así que ella se ocupa ahora de todo.

Edward se quedó pensativo. Eso era algo que Bill no le había contado.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-Eso creo -dijo Jacob-. Ella echó a Waldo.

-Waldo creía que los marcianos estaban invadiendo la emisora a través de la mesa de control -explicó Bella-. No dejaba de anunciar durante su programa que se acercaban más y más. En verdad era bastante interesante si no se miraba con lógica. Beattie quiso que se marchara, pero Bill le dijo que todo eso lo hacía para dar colorido al programa.

-Y entonces él dio un tiro a su mesa de control -recordó Edward por lo que le dijeron antes.

-Si, la semana pasada -Bella suspiró-. Al menos conseguimos una nueva mesa de control. Y perdimos a Waldo gracias a Beattie.

-¿Y Bill no le habría echado después de eso? -preguntó Edward incrédulo.

-La habilidad de Bill por ignorar todo lo desagradable es legendaria -le dijo Jacob.

Edward bebió más té. Si Bill podía ignorar a alguien disparando una mesa de control, la carta anónima que le hizo pedir ayuda debía ser terrorífica.

-¿Qué más debería saber, Jacob?

Hablaron hasta muy tarde, y Jacob y Bella le contaron cosas sobre el resto del personal, como Albert, el director que recitaba precios dormido, y Marcia, la ambiciosa locutora que quería el horario de Mike, y Lauren la recepcionista que conocía todos los cotilleos, y Emmett, el Aullador que salía justo antes que Edward.

-Emmett aúlla de seis a diez -le dijo Bella-. Le gusta pensar que es salvaje y alocado, pero en realidad es dulce. Es realmente un experto con los coches, así que si tienes algún problema con el tuyo, acude a él.

-Y luego salgo yo.

-Sí. La audiencia de Emmett normalmente empieza a desvanecerse sobre las nueve y media.

Edward intentó no mostrar su alivio.

-Así que de momento, mi programa tiene una audiencia de unos...

-Seis o siete, como mucho- Bella le sonrió-. Y sólo escuchan porque están preocupados por los marcianos y quieren ponerse al día.

Edward empezó a reírse.

-Oh, Dios. Esto será horrible.

-Y luego a las dos está Jasper.

-Háblame de él.

-Bueno. Jasper es dulce. Habla de cosas como la fuerza de la vida y el poder del cristal y las auras personales, y luego pone música clásica con guitarra y cánticos gregorianos... –Bella se detuvo-. No puedo describir a Jasper. Su programa es muy relajante, y él tiene sus seguidores, no muchos, pero sí muy fieles -se encogió de hombros-. A mí me gusta. Es una buena persona.

-¿Si sólo tiene pocos seguidores, porque sigue trabajando?

-Porque es Jasper Whitlock. Algún día todo será suyo.

-¿El hijo y heredero? ¿Entonces por qué sale a esa hora?

-Bill le dio esa hora para mantenerlo alejado de las calles.

Edward respiró profundamente.

-Así que yo estoy aprisionado entre Emmett el Aullador y Jasper el místico.

-Eso es.

No podría ser mejor. Nadie le escucharía. Edward sonrió.

-Parece que tendré apuros.

-No -le dijo Bella-. De diez a dos, tienes mucha libertad. Todos los estirados conservadores se van a la cama temprano para poder levantarse con el gallo, así que tu audiencia, una vez la tengas, será abierta a cosas nuevas. Mientras no hagas nada que disguste a Bill, puedes decir lo que quieras. Podremos hacerlo, Edward. Podemos...

-No, no podemos.

Edward odiaba arruinar sus planes, ya que estaba encantadora intentando convencerle, pero él no sería un éxito.

-No quiero ser famoso. Sólo quiero trabajar en un radio agradable durante unas semanas. Eso es todo.

-Pero Edward...

-No -dijo con firmeza.

Jacob se puso de pie.

-Me encantaría quedarme y ver esto, pero tengo que trabajar por la mañana. Buenas noches a todos.

Desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de eso -dijo Bella.

-Yo no.

Pero Bella lo hizo de todos modos, explicándole todo lo bueno que saldría si se ponía en sus manos.

Jacob salió del cuarto de baño con una bata.

-El baño es todo vuestro. Buenas noches.

Miró a Bella, negó con la cabeza, entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

-¿Por qué Jacob ha negado con la cabeza? -preguntó Edward.

-¿Qué? -Bella se levantó y se sentó a su lado-. Da igual. Mi dormitorio es el de la izquierda. ¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?

-Dime qué estás tramando.

-Iba a hacerlo. Pero quería estar con el camisón para hacerlo.

-¿Tu camisón? ¿Por qué?

Ella suspiró.

-Jacob piensa que es una mala idea.

-Jacob no es tonto. Si lo piensa es porque posiblemente lo es.

-Eso creo. Olvídalo -se levantó, y él la detuvo.

-Oh, no. Por si cambias de opinión necesito estar preparado. ¿Vas a echar vaselina en las ventanillas del coche de Mike o tabaco en el café de Jessica?

Bella volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-De acuerdo. Tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Dispara.

Bella parecía muy incómoda. Respiró profundamente.

-Quiero que te acuestes conmigo.

Edward no dijo nada, y ella lo miró de reojo.

Parecía pasmado.

Bella debió imaginar que no funcionaría. Ella no era una mujer seductora. Se echó hacia atrás, derrotada.

-Sé que es estúpido, pero tenía un plan. Pensé que si me acostaba con otro hombre, superaría a Mike para siempre. Algo así como volver a subir al caballo después de que te hayas caído.

Edward hizo un sonido como el de una risa ahogada.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-He relinchado.

Bella reprimió una sonrisa.

-Te has reído. De acuerdo, adelante. Yo sólo...

Las palabras eran tan tontas para decirlas en voz alta que se calló y se encogió de hombros.

Edward la miró.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

Bella vaciló unos instantes.

-Bueno, es difícil explicarlo sin parecer estúpida. Todo el mundo en la emisora piensa que Mike es Dios. Nosotros empezamos a trabajar juntos, haciendo un éxito del programa, y luego empezamos a salir. Y normalmente él era bueno conmigo, en serio -dijo mirándolo fijamente, para hacerle entender-. Yo nunca tuve prisa por asentarme, pero pensé que nosotros estaríamos siempre juntos, trabajando en el programa -movió la cabeza disgustada-. Fui una tonta. Pero lo pasé mal cuando me dejó -se detuvo y frunció el ceño-. Creo que echo de menos la relación más que a él.

-¿Todo el mundo en la emisora piensa que es Dios? Deben ser retrasados.

-No todos. Sólo yo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Si vas a sentir lástima de ti misma, levántate de mi sofá y vete a la cama.

Bella se relajó.

-Soy muy buena productora. Pero no puedo solucionar mi vida personal.

-Ni tú ni veinte millones de personas. Es un defecto común.

-¿Cómo lo haces tú?

Edward sonrió.

-No muy bien. Tengo ese problema del compromiso.

-Tú y otros veinte millones de hombres -Bella sonrió-. Pero seguro que para ti, cuando termina, termina. Apuesto a que luego no sigues obsesionándote.

-No. Pero nunca he amado a alguien tanto como para obsesionarme.

-Yo no estoy muy segura de haber amado a Mike. Ni siquiera me gustaba mucho al final, lo que debe de ser una de las razones por las que me dejó. Pero me acostumbré a estar con él, a trabajar en el programa... Sólo estoy atrapada en un bache, y necesito algo para salir.

Edward la miró, confundido.

-¿Y tu plan era que nos acostáramos y luego qué?

-Entonces me olvidaría de Mike, y luego trabajaríamos juntos.

-Algo corto.

-Sí. Sólo una noche. Sin ataduras. Lo último que necesito ahora es otra relación. Sólo estoy harta de sentir que voy a vomitar cada vez que le veo.

-Tú y otros veinte millones de personas.

Bella se rió.

-Realmente no -intentó ponerse seria-. Es un buen tipo. A mucha gente le gusta. Su programa es muy famoso. Y sale bien en las fotos publicitarias.

-Oh, eso de salir bien en las fotos es muy importante en la radio -dijo irónico.

-¿Qué hacías tú en la radio?

Edward se puso rígido y se relajó al instante.

-Bueno, en Lawrenceville había un programa de dos a seis de la mañana. "Después de las Dos con Ten Cullen". Llamaba gente muy rara a esas horas. Espero que la gente de diez a dos sea al menos la mitad de extraña.

-¿Te gusta la gente extraña?

-Me encanta. Por eso dejé que te acercaras a mí.

La miró, y a ella le pareció ver calor en su mirada.

Entonces, repentinamente, Edward se puso de pie.

-Vete a la cama, Bella, para que así yo pueda acostarme. Entra tú primero al cuarto de baño -le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Bien, eso era todo. Bella fue hacia su dormitorio. Debió imaginar que no funcionaría.

Edward la vio irse a su dormitorio e intentó sentirse virtuoso por haberla rechazado. Había hecho un gran sacrificio. No había nada que quisiera más que estar en la cama con Bella.

¡Oh, diablos!

Bella se detuvo, y lo miró, con una mirada demasiado inocente.

-¿Qué tal un favor más pequeño?

-¿Más pequeño que el sexo?

-Sí -se acercó a él.

-¿Cuál?

Bella se quitó las gafas y levantó la barbilla.

-Bésame. Así podré concentrarme esta vez. La otra vez me lo perdí... en el bar.

Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo. Todos sus instintos le decían que se alejara, pero ella estaba delante con esa fantástica boca, y él la deseaba.

-¿Tratas así a todos los hombres que conoces?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-No. A ti te he conocido en un día muy peculiar.

-He tenido suerte -Edward tragó saliva y se rindió-. De acuerdo. Pero esta vez presta atención. No quiero tener que seguir haciendo esto.

Ella asintió.

-Vale.

Bella levantó su cara hacia él. Edward se inclinó y la besó. Quiso que fuera un beso corto, pero la suavidad de los labios de Bella le dejaron sin respiración, y entonces dejó de pensar.

Sintió la mano de Bella en su mejilla y cerró los ojos. Esa mujer era intoxicante. Edward abrió la boca y le chupó los labios hasta que ella abrió también la boca. Subió las manos a sus hombros y las bajó por su espalda, apretando sus caderas contra su cuerpo.

Cuando Edward terminó el beso, los dos estaban jadeantes.

-Gracias -dijo Bella temblorosa, apartándose-. Ha sido muy agradable. Buenas noches.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Edward se sentó en el sofá, intentando recordar dónde estaba.

No iba a liarse con Bella. Tenía un trabajo que hacer. Haría su trabajo y se marcharía. Tenía que olvidar a Bella y dormir.

Se desabrochó la camisa y fue a buscar su bolsa. No tenía pijama, pero con Bella cerca tenía que ponerse algo. Encontró unos pantalones de chándal justo cuando Bella salió del cuarto de baño con un camisón largo de algodón azul. Parecía muy virginal.

-Aquí están las sábanas -dijo poniéndolas en el sofá-. ¿Necesitas algo más?

-No, gracias.

-Buenas noches.

Edward entró con los pantalones y el cepillo de dientes en el cuarto de baño. No debía pensar en ella. Se preparó para acostarse, concentrándose en no pensar en Bella, y luego fue al sofá y lo preparó con las sábanas, concentrándose en no pensar en Bella, y se acostó, concentrándose en no pensar en Bella.

Pero no funcionaba.

Bella estaba echada en la cama pensando en Edward.

Había estado maravilloso de pie en el salón, con la camisa desabrochada. Ella nunca se había excitado antes simplemente mirando a un hombre, pero él era ancho de hombros y maravilloso.

Y luego estaba su boca. Besar así debería ser ilegal.

Se puso las manos en la cara y gruñó. Dormir con Edward no sería la penicilina. Dormir con Edward sería cocaína. De todas las ideas estúpidas que había tenido en su vida, ésa era la más estúpida.

¿Por qué no hizo caso a Jacob?

Se puso de lado, concentrándose en no pensar en Edward.

Pero Edward era fantástico. Y besaba aún mejor.

Metió la cabeza bajo la almohada, e intentó pensar en su trabajo.

Edward dio una vuelta en el sofá. Acostarse con Bella sería un error. Ella estaba emocionalmente vulnerable en ese momento. Al día siguiente, Bella se sentiría aliviada de que él no hubiera aceptado su oferta.

Por supuesto, al día siguiente, él estaría loco de frustración.

Fue ese maldito beso. Si ella no se lo hubiera pedido, él no estaría pensando en lo suaves que eran sus labios, lo suave que era toda ella...

Dio otra vuelta, intentando pensar en la carta anónima y en que no tenía idea de qué hacía un locutor y que la noche siguiente tendría que hacerlo. Trató de pensar en todo lo que no fuera Bella.

Ella posiblemente ya estaría dormida.

Bella se sentó en la cama y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos.

No conseguía dejar de pensar en Edward. Lo deseaba físicamente.

Y él le había dicho que no.

¿Y si ella salía al salón?

¿Y entonces qué? ¿Se quitaría el camisón y bailaría la danza de los seis velos? Era una pésima bailarina. Se le daba bien producir, no seducir.

Además, él ya estaría dormido.

Edward se sentó y metió la cabeza entre las manos. Nunca conseguiría dormir. La deseaba terriblemente. ¿Cómo diablos había sucedido eso?

¿Pero qué mas daba?

Se levantó.

Sólo llamaría a su puerta. Ella ya estaría dormida, y así él podría volver al sofá y dormir.

Buscó su bolsa de aseo y sacó una cajita de condones, se los metió en el bolsillo de los pantalones antes de ir a la puerta.

Llamó suavemente.

-¿Bella?

-Entra.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama, con los brazos rodeándose las rodillas, y el pelo enmarañado.

-No puedo dormir.

-Yo tampoco -Edward se sentó a su lado-. Tú y tus besos -le acarició la mejilla-. ¿Sigues queriendo que me acueste contigo?

-Sí...

-Gracias a Dios. Hazme un sitio.

* * *

Perdón por la demora. Estoy sin internet. Reviews?


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Jennifer Crusie

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Edward se movía muy deprisa para ser tan grande, quitándose los pantalones y sacándole a Bella el camisón por la cabeza. Cuando sus cuerpos se rozaron, a Bella le ardió la piel. Edward la acarició y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para recibir su boca. Él no dejó de tocarle la espalda, las caderas, los muslos, y todo el tiempo atormentaba su boca con la lengua. Edward estaba en todas partes, y en todas partes donde estaba, había calor.

-Dime lo que quieres -le susurró.

-A ti, Edward.

Él bajó los labios por su cuello y le llenó el hombro de besos hasta que encontró un pecho y Bella se olvidó de todo. Edward chupó ahí con fuerza, hasta que ella sintió un cosquilleo en su interior. Se movió contra él convulsivamente, y él movió la boca al otro pecho, y la hizo gemir.

Bella se ahogó en el calor, y la llenaron oleadas calientes. Volvieron a besarse y Edward se puso encima de ella. Bella se retorció, borracha de deseo, y Edward movió una mano entre ellos.

-Tienes un cuerpo precioso, Bella. Estás hecha para amar.

Metió la mano entre sus piernas y ella jadeó y se arqueó.

-No dejes de tocarme. No pares nunca.

Pero Edward tuvo que parar para coger algo del suelo. Ella oyó un papel rasgarse.

Al instante volvió con ella. Se puso encima de nuevo y entró. Bella sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse mientras él empujaba.

-Espera Edward -sintió que todo su cuerpo tensarse mientras él empujaba-. Espera. No puedo...

-Déjate llevar. Déjate llevar, Bella.

Se agarró a él y Edward la miró con pasión, medio en sombras, con los ojos brillantes mientras entraba en ella una y otra vez.

Entonces él gimió y su cabeza cayó en el hombro de Bella. Ella le sujetó, meciéndole un poco, sintiéndose cálida y sacudida, aliviada y levemente decepcionada.

Edward se puso a su lado y la abrazó.

-Te perdí en el camino -dijo jadeante-. ¿Qué he hecho mal?

-Nada -Bella intentó no enfadarse-. Fue increíble. Estuviste maravilloso.

Durante un momento fue como estar con Mike de nuevo, y suspiró resignada. Estaba claro que eso no era lo suyo.

Edward la abrazó hasta que su respiración se calmó, y entonces se apoyó en un codo y la miró, acariciando su pecho.

-Has estado conmigo. Te sentí ahí arriba.

-No lo sé -ella intentó sonreír-. No importa.

Él se inclinó y la besó suavemente.

-¿Qué fue lo que más te descontroló? -llevó la boca a un pecho-. ¿Fue esto?

Edward le chupó el pecho y Bella se puso rígida.

Él bajó la mano y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente.

-¿Esto?

Bella cerró los ojos para concentrarse en sus caricias.

-Me encanta que me toques -dijo moviéndose contra su mano.

-Entonces lo haré a menudo.

Sus dedos empezaron a acariciar con más rapidez. La presión estaba en todas partes, creciendo.

-Déjate llevar -le susurró Edward sujetándola con fuerza con un brazo-. Yo te estoy abrazando.

Bella se agarró a él, borracha de la presión, deseando la liberación. Enterró la cara contra su pecho mientras sentía la presión más fuerte, y sabía que iba a explosionar si él no paraba. Perdería el control.

-¡Oh, Dios!

Bella intentó apartarse, pero Edward la hizo rodar y la aprisionó bajo él, chupándole la oreja hasta que ella gritó cuando la presión ardió en llamas en su interior, y entonces todo explosionó, y el calor recorrió su cuerpo mientras se quedaba jadeante entre sus brazos.

Edward la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que le costó trabajo respirar, pero no la soltó.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella, cariño?

Bella enterró la cabeza contra su pecho e intentó dejar de jadear, pero aún sentía pequeños temblores.

-¿Bella?

-¡Oh, Edward!

Él la sujetó más fuerte.

-Pensé que te habías quedado muda. No has dicho nada durante un buen rato.

Bella respiró profundamente varias veces hasta que recuperó la cordura. El calor y la liberación se instalaron en sus huesos como un narcótico. Se estiró contra él, con los músculos doloridos, con la piel resbaladiza contra la de Edward.

Edward le apartó el pelo de la cara.

-¿Podrás dormir ahora?

-Sólo si no me tocas.

Él se rió y la abrazó más, y ella se acurrucó y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Bella se levantó cuando la luz del sol llenó la habitación. Se había apartado de Edward durante la noche, pero la mano de él seguía en su cintura, y le gustó sentirla ahí. Se quedó muy quieta disfrutando de lo bien que se sentía y sólo gradualmente se dio cuenta de que Jacob estaba en la cocina, haciendo ruido con las sartenes.

Esa aventura había sido maravillosa. Sin culpas ni miedos. Sólo placer. Bendito Edward.

Y ella haría de él una estrella. Su vida había dado un giro total, y estaba deseando volver a empezar.

Se estiró un poco y giró la cabeza en la almohada para mirarlo. Tenía el pelo rubio alborotado y las pestañas sobre las mejillas. Parecía un ángel dormido.

Entonces él la acercó hasta que su mejilla rozó el pelo de Bella.

-Buenos días -dijo sin abrir los ojos-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bella sonrió.

-Muy satisfecha.

Edward se rió suavemente.

-Te creo. No dejaste de gritar.

Bella levantó la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

Él sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gritaste al llegar al orgasmo.

-No.

-Claro que sí -suspiró feliz-. Pero no me estoy quejando.

-Muy gracioso.

Se oyó otro golpe en la cocina.

Bella sonrió.

-Jacob está preparando el desayuno. ¿No tienes hambre?

-Si -dijo dándole un beso en la frente-. Pero quiero ver Tuttle de día. Así que tendré que aplazarlo, si no te importa.

-¿Y perderte las tortitas de Jacob?

-Claro que no. Tendré que aplazar devorarte a ti... Hasta ésta noche -se apoyó en un codo y metió la mano bajo la sábana, acariciando su pecho-. ¿A la misma hora, el mismo lugar y los mismo gritos?

Estaba fabuloso a la luz del día. Pero ella no debía mezclar su trabajo con el placer después del desastre sucedido con Mike.

-Pensé que sólo sería una noche.

-Y así será -Edward salió de la cama y la destapó-. Una noche cada vez.

Ella volvió a taparse y le vio ponerse los pantalones del chándal, admirando los músculos de sus piernas y su trasero mientras se decía que debía parar, que dormir con Edward no era una buena idea, que se marcharía en noviembre. Su cerebro le dijo que le dijera que no quería otra noche.

Pero su boca se negaba a decir algo tan estúpido.

Algo en su cara debió alertar a Edward, porque se detuvo y la miró.

-Siempre puedes decir que no.

La idea era tan ridícula que Bella se rió.

-Intentaré recordarlo -le dijo animándose de nuevo.

Ya bastaba de charlas. Tenía que trabajar. Salió de la cama, intentando taparse con la sábana, pero se le cayó al intentar sacarla del colchón.

Edward se quedó mirándola.

-Al diablo con las tortitas- intentó abrazarla, pero ella se apartó, enrojeciendo y cubriéndose con la mano y la esquina de la sábana.

-Vete a comer. Necesitas energía para ese cuerpo. Debe estar vacío en este momento.

-Terminamos el trabajo a las dos de la madrugada. Estaremos en casa a las dos y media. No querrás mi lado de la cama vacío, ¿verdad?

Ella se puso rápidamente el albornoz.

-No tienes ningún lado y yo estaré dormida a las dos y treinta y cinco.

-Entonces te despertarás a las dos y treinta y seis.

Edward la besó intensamente y entonces salió de la habitación.

-¿Con nueces? -preguntó Edward acercándose a Jacob, que estaba echando masa en la sartén.

-Con nueces. ¿Cómo has dormido?

Edward se sentó e intentó parecer inocente.

-¿Vas a echarme un sermón? Porque te juro que ella empezó.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo sé. Tenía un plan.

-Olvidarse de Mike -Edward se sirvió zumo de naranja-. Ese tipo es un perdedor.

-Ella tiene la costumbre de elegir perdedores. Parece que tiene una habilidad especial para hacerlo.

Edward hizo una mueca.

-No te andes con rodeos conmigo. Ve al grano.

-Lo único que la ha salvado es que sus antiguos novios eran pésimos amantes. Cuando se marcharon, ella no los echó mucho de menos.

-Tuve esa impresión anoche.

-Eso no es exactamente todo lo que tuviste -Jacob sirvió las tortitas en un plato-. No hacéis el amor precisamente en silencio -puso un plato frente a Edward.

-Fue Bella -Edward se echó sirope en abundancia-. Grita mucho. Me sorprendió.

-Bella no fue la única.

-¿Yo? -Edward se detuvo, sorprendido.

-Las paredes son delgadas.

-Siento si te molestamos -Edward probó las tortitas-. Está delicioso. ¿Puedo repetir?

-Oh, claro. En cuanto a Bella, ahí va mi pregunta. ¿Lo de anoche fue literalmente sólo una noche o se repetirá?

Edward dejó de morder.

-Bueno, yo pensaba repetir. Podemos ir a un motel si eso te preocupa. Me parece justo.

-No es el ruido lo que me molesta -Jacob se sentó y empezó a comer-. Me preocupa Bella. ¿Vas a hacerle daño? Porque si es así, estoy en contra.

Edward se quedó pasmado.

-Yo no hago daño a la gente.

-¿Y si ella se enamora de ti?

-No lo está

-Lo estará si sigues con ella. Eres listo, divertido, y obviamente sabes hacerla feliz en la cama.

Edward pensó en el trabajo que tenía que hacer, y en lo rápido que se marcharía de la ciudad cuando terminara. Suspiró.

-Tienes razón. Yo no tengo intenciones serias con Bella. Sólo me gusta acostarme con ella. Así que me esfumaré -dijo a regañadientes-. Bueno, es una pena que seas homosexual. Posiblemente seas el hombre perfecto para ella.

Jacob le sonrió.

-Es una pena que tú no lo seas. Podrías ser el hombre perfecto paras mí.

-Posiblemente no. Yo no soy el hombre perfecto para nadie.

-Buenos días.

Bella entró en la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja, sonriéndoles de forma encantadora. Toda su tensión había desaparecido. Se la veía segura y sexy, y los dos se quedaron perplejos ante la transformación.

-¿Puedo tomar tortitas?

Jacob se levantó para preparárselas.

-Tengo que encontrar mis zapatos y luego podremos hacer planes -le dijo a Edward.

Le sonrió de nuevo, excitándole, y luego se marchó a su dormitorio.

Edward había empezado a levantarse para seguirla cuando se dio cuenta y se detuvo.

-Oh, diablos -giró y miró a Jacob-. Tenías razón. Debí haberme quedado anoche en ese sofá.

-Quizás sea mejor que te olvides de desvanecerte. Esto podría ser algo bueno. Bella parece invencible. Sé que ha disfrutado del sexo. Es algo nuevo para ella. Daría dinero por ver la cara de Mike cuando la vea.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando deje de acostarme con ella?

-También he visto tu mirada. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes parar?

Edward se quedó callado. Bella no formaba parte de sus planes. Su plan era hacer su trabajo y marcharse.

Pero había aparecido ella.

Su expresión fue patética.

Jacob se rió.

Cuando ella regresó, llevaba un vestido marrón largo y una americana crema y marrón de cuadros. Estaba muy sexy, y Edward se recordó que deberían tener sólo una relación laboral.

Entonces la vio chupar el sirope del tenedor y por primera vez en su vida, envidió a un cubierto.

-No tenemos que estar en la emisora hasta las cuatro -le dijo mientras comía.

-Está bien- replicó Edward que necesitaba algún tiempo a solas-. Me gustaría dar una vuelta por Tuttle, llegar a acostumbrarme al lugar.

-De acuerdo. Te veré delante de la emisora a las cuatro.

Jacob se marchó y Edward y Bella charlaron de Tuttle y recogieron la cocina. Edward sintió que siempre había conocido a Bella. Tenía un efecto extraño en él, haciéndole sentirse cómodo.

Se despidieron en la calle.

-No olvides estar en la emisora a las cuatro para que pueda presentarte a todo el mundo antes de que se marchen a las cinco. -le dijo Bella.

Él se lo prometió y se marchó.

Debía mantenerse alejado de ella. Pero al pensar que volvería a verla a las cuatro, sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a la cuarta planta del edificio donde estaba la emisora, Bella abrió las puertas dobles con energía.

Y todo el mundo salió a su encuentro con desesperación.

La recepcionista morena fue la primera en gritarle.

-Espera, Bella, necesito hablar contigo.

Pero luego siguieron los demás.

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar un minuto? -preguntó Jessica-. Necesito...

-¡Bella! -gritó un hombre enorme-. Tengo que hablar contigo a solas.

Un hombre mucho más pequeño con una corbata demasiado apretada se metió entre ellos.

-Ahora, no, Emmett, Isabella...

Una castaña de fríos ojos apareció tras él y le apartó.

-Olvídalo, Albert. Acabo de enterarme de este lío. No me importa si Mike es un estúpido y te ha echado. Yo no lo he hecho.

Edward vio a Jessica poner mala cara.

-Uno por uno- dijo Bella.

-¡Espera un momento! -gritó Emmett.

-¡Por favor Bella! -suplicó Lauren.

-¡Oh, Bella, necesito tu ayuda! -sollozó Jessica.

-Bella, las listas...

Y entonces alguien habló con autoridad.

-Es suficiente.

Y todo el mundo se calló.

-Nada ha cambiado -dijo Beattie, de impecable pelo gris, traje gris y ojos grises-. Bella no dejará su puesto como productora de Mike.

-Si, Beattie -Bella se acercó a ella seguida de Edward-. Éste es Edward Cullen, nuestro nuevo locutor. Tengo algunas ideas muy buenas para su programa.

Edward abrió la boca para protestar, pero Beattie habló y le pareció una mala idea interrumpirla.

-Bill no discutió esto antes conmigo. Me he sentido bastante decepcionada.

-Bueno, yo también -dijo Bella con sinceridad-. Pero ahora que he conocido a Edward creo que será interesante.

Beattie miró a Edward de arriba abajo.

-Ya veo. Muy bien -extendió su mano a Edward-. Encantada de verte de nuevo, Edward. La última vez que te vi tenías cinco años, así que dudo que me recuerdes. ¿Cómo están tus padres?

Bueno, su madre seguía insistiendo que a Ten le habían encarcelado porque algún indeseable le engañó con esa cocaína, y su padre había perdido la cabeza hasta el punto de enviarlo allí, pero aparte de eso seguían jugando al golf y bebiendo ponche. Sin embargo, Edward no le dijo nada de eso a Beattie.

-Muy bien, señora Whitlock, gracias por preguntarlo.

Cuando Edward se giró hacia Bella, ella estaba atendiendo a todo el mundo con rapidez y eficiencia. Le prometió a Marcia toda la ayuda que necesitara, a Jessica una reunión en cuanto hubiera enseñado a Edward la emisora, a Emmett una conferencia esa noche antes de su programa, a Albert una lista de las clasificaciones para la mañana siguiente y a Lauren el primer minuto que tuviera libre. Cuando terminó, se quedaron solos en el vestíbulo exceptuando a Lauren con expresión desolada tras su mostrador.

-Escucha -le dijo Edward con firmeza a Bella-. No quiero ser famoso.

-Claro que no -sonrió-. Ven que te enseñe la emisora.

Edward la siguió. Aparte de los despachos, el lugar era pequeño, blanco, limpio y despejado. Un par de salas de emisión y producción, un almacén de cintas, otro con aparatos, una sala de conferencias, y finalmente, el despacho de Bella.

Bella abrió la puerta al final del pasillo y le hizo un gesto.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo.

Era una habitación muy pequeña. Cada centímetro de la pared estaba cubierto de fotografías, notas escritas a mano, artículos de periódicos y cualquier cosa que Bella considerara valiosa y pudiera colgarse con una chincheta. Era como estar dentro de un cajón de escritorio muy desordenado. La pared del fondo era una estantería llena de libros, carpetas y varios tesoros que Bella había colocado allí por alguna razón; una piedra, una copa de porcelana, una muñeca de cerámica, unas conchas. El centro de la habitación estaba ocupado por un viejo escritorio, dos sillas antiguas de madera y un archivador blanco con un búho disecado encima. Edward miró fascinado los ojos del búho mientras Bella se sentaba tras su mesa y empezaba a buscar entre los montones de papeles.

Si alguna vez hacían el amor en esa oficina, él echaría su camisa sobre el búho para que no los mirase. Aunque tampoco había espacio allí para tumbarse. Tendrían que usar el escritorio. O hacerlo contra la pared... Edward apartó la idea. Decididamente no iba a presionar a Bella contra esa pared.

-Tu primera reunión es conmigo para hablar de cómo vas a estructurar tus cuatro horas. A lo mejor prefieres explicar tus ideas sobre el programa cuando veamos a Bill, a las cinco.

-¿Qué tengo que explicar?

-A él le gusta aprobar de antemano las ideas.

-¿Da su aprobación a todo?

-Bueno, a Mike no. Bill le adora.

-¿Entonces Bill dirige realmente la emisora? Pensé que sería uno de esos dueños que sólo aparecen para recoger los beneficios.

-Solía serlo.

-¿Y?

-Pero hace seis meses, Beattie decidió que quería trabajar, así que él le dio la dirección. Eso molestó al director y se marchó, así que Beattie es realmente quien lo dirige todo.

-Tú dijiste anoche que ella no lo hace mal.

-Aprende muy deprisa, y no tiene un pelo de tonta.

-Y Bill simplemente le dio la emisora -repitió Edward pensativo-. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Bella se mordió el labio.

-Beattie no quiere hablar de eso, así que no lo menciones. El pasado enero, le diagnosticaron cáncer de mama. La operaron y el médico le recomendó quimioterapia. Estuvo bastante mal durante un tiempo. Entonces empezó a mejorar, y en abril, dijo que quería trabajar en la radio. Si Bill no hubiera sido el dueño de una emisora, le habría comprado una. Ahora está mucho mejor, y han salido cosas buenas de todo eso.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Bueno, Jasper nunca ha sido el hijo favorito de Bill, pero estuvo junto a su madre durante todo el tiempo, llevándola a las sesiones de quimioterapia, cocinando cuando ella no comía bien y ese tipo de cosas. Bill lleva meses sin discutir con su hijo. Y Beattie se ocupa bien de todo.

Edward asintió mientras las piezas encajaban. Beattie había llegado de pronto y lo hacía todo bien. Seguro que había tenido ayuda. Edward se lo preguntó a Bella.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-La ayudé un poco.

Edward volvió a recordar la escena del vestíbulo.

-¿Y por qué no pediste el trabajo de encargada de la emisora?

Bella pareció horrorizada.

-¿Negocios? Antes moriría.

-Beattie te devolvería el programa de Mike.

-No lo quiero -Bella lo miró fijamente-. Quiero su horario. Ésa será nuestra meta, Edward.

-¿A las seis de la mañana? ¿Estás loca?

-Te acostumbrarás.

-No. Recuerda que me marcho en noviembre. No hagas planes a largo plazo para mí.

Bella le sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Me escuchas cuando te hablo, Bella?

-Sólo las cosas buenas.

Bella le dio a Edward un horario de los programas de la emisora y él se puso a estudiarlo. Mientras, ella decidió que no volvería a acostarse con él. Estaba segura. No necesitaba más tensión en su vida. Y además, apenas lo conocía.

Y dormir con él sería un error profesional. Era más prudente parar antes de que empezara a tomarle cariño. Porque en ese momento no se lo tenía. Sólo lo deseaba. Lo quería ahí, tumbado en el suelo del despacho. Pero no había bastante sitio. Quizás la mesa...

No.

Lo miró mientras él leía el horario, con un mechón dorado cayendo por su frente. Lo mejor que podría hacer sería mantenerse alejada de él lo más posible. Mientras él estuviera trabajando, habría una pared de cristal entre ellos, así que estaría a salvo.

Tenía que alejarse de él. Tenía que hacer cosas que no incluyeran fantasear sobre ser apretada contra la pared, mientras sus manos...

Se levantó, llevándose su taza vacía.

-Escucha, puedes quedarte un rato, pero yo tengo que hablar con más gente. Si quieres café, lo encontrarás en la habitación del final del pasillo. No puedes perderte.

Bella fue a por café, sonriendo ausente a Mike y a Emmett, que estaba hablando de coches. Incluso había dejado de estar enfadada con Mike. Era sorprendente lo que el buen sexo y un nuevo giro en su trabajo podían hacer. Mike la miró extrañado, y ella lo ignoró. Ya había pensado demasiado en él.

Salió de la sala y fue a trabajar. Le prometió a Marcia que al día siguiente almorzarían juntas para hablar de su programa y se dirigió al mostrador de recepción, de donde cogió una galleta que había en un plato.

-¿De dónde han salido éstas galletas, Lauren?

-Las trajo la señora Winthrop para Jasper, pero él dijo que las pusiera aquí para todo el mundo -Lauren miró alrededor-. Ven un momento.

Bella entró tras el mostrador.

Lauren le enseñó una cesta tapada con un edredón de bebé.

-Tengo problemas, Bella. Y no sé qué hacer.

Bella rezó para que no hubiera ningún bebé en la cesta. Entonces miró las ojeras de Lauren.

-Estás horrible. ¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo que darle de comer a cada hora y no puedo dormir. Llevo haciéndolo dos días, y me temo que se va a morir.

Lauren empezó a llorar y Bella miró en la cesta.

Bajo la manta, había un diminuto cachorro negro, no mayor que dos dedos de Bella.

-Oh, no -Bella miró angustiada a Lauren-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mopsy tuvo cachorros, pero había demasiados, y éste fue el último, y no puede mamar o algo así, y ella no le hace caso. Y yo he intentado alimentarlo cada hora, pero no estoy consiguiendo mucho, y creo que morirá -las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos-. Y estoy agotada, Bella. No sé qué hacer.

Bella volvió a tapar al cachorro.

-¿Tienes aquí la leche?

Lauren asintió.

-Y el biberón, y todo.

Bella le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Vete a casa a las cinco y duerme. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo.

-No tengo permiso para tenerlo en la emisora. Bill no lo sabe.

-Bill no tiene que saberlo. Edward y yo lo cuidaremos hasta las dos, y luego entra Jasper -Bella sonrió-. Y ya conoces a Jasper. Posiblemente tendrá a este perrito sentado y feliz por la mañana.

Lauren sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Está segura? ¿Se enfadará Edward? Ah, Bella, yo...

-Vete a las cinco -le ordenó Bella-. Jasper te dará la cesta a las ocho de la mañana, y yo la recogeré de nuevo mañana a las cinco de la tarde. Edward y Emmett se alegrarán de ayudar. Son buenos tipos. No hay problema. Vete a tomar un café para despejarte hasta que te marches, y déjamelo todo a mí.

Lauren se limpió los ojos.

-Se llama Sansón. Así le llamo cuando le doy la leche. Quería darle un nombre enérgico.

-Tranquila. Lo salvaremos.

Edward terminó de leer lo que le dio Bella y fue a buscar un café. Mike y Emmett estaban conversando sobre le carburador de Mike cuando Edward entró. Llenó un vaso de plástico de café y volvió a la puerta para marcharse.

-Eh, Edward -le llamó Mike-. ¿Te has mudado a la casa con Bella y Jacob?

-Si -Edward casi había salido.

-¿Y qué tal en la cama con Bella anoche?

Edward se detuvo.

-¿Qué?

Mike sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Tú y Bella. ¿Qué tal en la cama? Imagino que no fue como a lo que estás acostumbrado.

Edward se dijo que debía controlarse. Se acercó hasta que estuvo casi rozando la nariz de Mike.

-Nunca... jamás... hagas un comentario despectivo sobre Bella. Porque si lo haces, barreré el suelo contigo.

Mike perdió su sonrisa durante un instante, y Edward volvió a la puerta.

-Un tipo duro.

Edward siguió su camino.

-¿Fue tan desastre contigo como conmigo?

Edward se paró, giró y fue hacia él.

Mike se levantó, se enganchó el pie en la pata de la silla y cayó hacia atrás en el suelo, arrastrando la silla.

-Te advertí que no lo hicieras -dijo Edward suavemente mirando a Emmett-. ¿Verdad?

-Si -dijo Emmett muy serio-. Sin duda.

Mike miró fijamente a Edward desde el suelo.

-Sólo ha sido una broma.

-No bromees sobre Bella. Me molesta.

Se giró para marcharse y se encontró cara a cara con Lauren.

-Sólo he venido por café -dijo la joven alegremente.

-Bien -dijo Edward-. Pisa a Mike cuando entres.


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Jennifer Crusie

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Edward seguía enfadado cuando volvió al despacho de Bella. Amenazar a Mike había sido una estupidez.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó Bella levantando la cabeza de una cesta tapada con un edredón que había en su mesa-. Pereces disgustado.

-No lo estoy.

-¿Estás seguro?

Edward dejó el manual en la mesa, sintiéndose como un tonto.

-Bueno, Mike... cayó al suelo.

-¿Se cayó?

Edward se sentó y bebió de su café.

-No se ha hecho daño

Ella lo miró muy seria

-Espero que tuvieras una razón.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-No me gustó su aspecto.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué dijo de mí?

Ése era otro problema; Bella era demasiado perspicaz.

-No seas tan engreída.

-A ti no te conoce lo suficiente para insultarte. ¿Qué dijo de mí?

-Su existencia me insulta. ¿Podemos volver al trabajo?

-Me enteraré de todos modos -Bella abrió la carpeta frente a ella-. De acuerdo, vamos a trabajar. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta hasta el momento?

Edward le hizo la pregunta que llevaba obsesionándole desde el día anterior.

-Sí. ¿Cómo ha conseguido convertirse en estrella un idiota como Mike?

-No es un idiota. Es un buen presentador. Su voz es clara y hace que la gente se sienta bien. Además es atractivo, y su foto está repartida por toda la ciudad. Tiene muchas admiradoras.

-¿Entonces porqué no trabaja en la televisión?

-Es muy tímido -Bella suavizó su tono, y Edward se molestó-. Sé que parece presumido, pero es una persona muy insegura. Ni siquiera ha pensado en la televisión. ¿Con todas esas cámaras? Le daría un ataque nervioso.

-Tímido -se burló Edward.

-Eh, no todo el mundo se siente cómodo consigo mismo como te ocurre a ti. Tú eres exactamente quien quieres ser, haces exactamente lo que quieres hacer. Eso es muy raro. Mike no tiene tu seguridad, así que depende de su aspecto físico.

-Pues no es atractivo.

-Sí que lo es. Se parece a Richard Gere cuando no tenía al pelo gris. Mike es alto, rubio y guapo, y las mujeres se desmayan.

Edward se hundió más en su silla.

-Es normal -la miró suspicaz-. ¿Te sigues desmayando tú?

-No. Me he curado. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Él se animó milagrosamente.

-Ha sido un placer. Créeme.

Bella le sonrió, y Edward empezó a tener pensamientos lujuriosos. Pero no debía pensar en Bella. Trabajarían juntos en la emisora, donde sería imposible hacer el amor, así que apartó la idea de su cabeza. Y decididamente iba a buscar otro lugar donde vivir. Esa noche la invitaría a cenar para hablar y luego se iría a un hotel. Un buen plan. Decidido eso, volvió a su trabajo.

-¿Quién sale antes de mí?

-Emmett. El hombre grande que viste en el vestíbulo.

O sea, el hombre que había con Mike hablando de coches.

-Creo que acabo de verlo otra vez. Parece un tipo muy tranquilo.

Bella asintió.

-Exacto. Eso es lo que yo no dejo de decirle, pero él insiste en aullar. Ése no es tu problema. De hecho, no veo que tengas ninguno.

-¿Voy a sustituir a un chiflado y piensas que no tengo problemas?

-Claro que no. Después de Waldo, cualquier persona será mejor. Y recuerda que somos una emisora de música agradable. No puedes equivocarte.

-Pues ahí está el primer problema. A mí no me gusta la música agradable.

Bella pareció desesperada.

-Debiste saber que no éramos una emisora de rock duro cuando firmaste.

-Bill me dijo que podía poner la música que quisiera.

-¿Y cuál es?

-De todo -Edward intentó hablar como si fuera un entendido-. Me gusta el rock, country, rap, jazz... Me gusta todo. Como yo lo veo, yo hablaré a la gente y ellos podrán llamarme y hablar también, y entremedias, pondré música.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno. Bill es muchas cosas, pero desde luego no es un mentiroso. Si te ha dicho que puedes hacerlo, es cierto. Será mejor que vayas al almacén. No sé cuánta variedad de música tenemos.

-Bueno, sólo tendré que darle a Bill una lista para que compre.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y qué necesitas para empezar con tu programa?

-Nada. Yo puedo hacerlo todo.

-Estupendo -Bella se acercó la cesta-. Hay una cosa más que tenemos que hacer ésta noche -apartó la manta y sacó un biberón de juguete-. Hay que darle el biberón a Sansón cada hora. Tendremos que hacerlo hasta las dos. Jasper hará el resto. Ya le he llamado y está de acuerdo.

-¿Sansón? -preguntó Edward confundido.

-El cachorro -Bella apartó la manta y Edward miró dentro.

La diminuta figura oscura parecía una chocolatina en miniatura.

-¿Es un cachorro?

-Bueno, ahora es muy pequeño, pero se pondrá mucho más grande.

Bella intentó meter el biberón en la boca del perrito, pero el animalito no hizo ningún movimiento por beber.

-¿Estás segura de que no está muerto?

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron y echaron chispas.

-Este cachorro no se va a morir.

-De acuerdo... ¿Dónde está su madre?

-Es el más pequeño, y no se llevan bien -Bella movió el biberón y la leche entró en la boca del perro sin que él chupara, y su garganta hizo pequeños movimientos-. ¿Ves? -dijo triunfante-. Se pondrá bien.

Edward se echó hacia atrás mientras observaba a Bella acariciar su garganta para que pudiera tragar. Bueno, si alguien podía salvar a un embrión de perro, era Bella. Hacía sólo veinticuatro horas que la conocía, pero ya respetaba su gran determinación.

-A lo mejor tenemos que hacer eso cada media hora -dijo Bella-. Tiene que aprender a chupar.

Bueno, a él le gustaban los perros. Y si era lo que Bella quería...

-De acuerdo.

Bella volvió a tapar la cesta.

-Lo conseguirá. Lo sé.

Al menos cuando el perrito muriera, él la consolaría.

Platónicamente.

Edward pasó las dos horas siguientes buscando entre las cintas de música y conociendo a Tayler, el ingeniero nocturno, que agradó mucho a Edward, ya que era un charlatán. Tras media hora con Tayler, Edward probablemente sabía más de la emisora que Bill.

-Bella es una buena persona -le dijo Tayler-. Trabaja bien. Mike es sólo un...

-¿Yuppie presumido? ¿Escoria humana?

-Algo así.

Animado de que no todo el mundo en la emisora estuviera loco, Edward salió a dar una vuelta para encontrar algo que decir de Tuttle en su primer programa. Algo que no fuera muy polémico.

Bella estaba de pie en el vestíbulo con las manos en las caderas cuando Edward entró una hora antes del comienzo de su programa.

-Bill ha estafo buscándote. Se suponía que tenías que verlo a las cinco. Mike se disculpó por lo que hubiera dicho. Bill dice que no tienes que volver a golpear a ningún empleado. ¿Dónde has estado?

Edward le sonrió. Estaba agresiva, con el pelo agitándose salvaje alrededor de su cara, los ojos brillantes y desafiantes tras las gafas, que se le habían resbalado por la nariz, como de costumbre. Se resistió al impulso de subírselas él mismo.

-Yo también te he echado de menos. Y no pegué a Mike. Él se cayó. ¿Qué sabes del ayuntamiento de la ciudad?

-Es uno de los edificios más viejos de la ciudad -le dijo por encima del hombro-. El mármol es italiano. Mi madre y mi padre se casaron allí. El alcalde quiere construir uno nuevo. Eso es todo. ¿Quieres que averigüe algo más?

Entraron en el despacho.

-No. Las cintas de música no estaban mal. Podré arreglármelas un tiempo.

-Bien -Bella lo miró fijamente-. Cierra la puerta y siéntate.

Edward lo hizo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo un momento- Bella tragó saliva, nerviosa-. Es sobre nosotros. He estado pensando todo el día.

¡Oh, no! Él debió decirle algo antes de que ella empezara a hacer planes sobre su futuro.

-Escucha antes de que digas algo. Creo que eres una mujer fabulosa, pero no estoy listo para una relación estable. Así que si estás planeando...

-Bien, no pienses que no disfruté anoche. Lo hice. Pero creo que no debe volver a suceder -le sonrió-. Me alivia que sientas lo mismo.

-Bueno...- Edward se detuvo, confundido.

-Pero podemos ser amigos -continuó Bella-. E incluso compañeros de piso. Hablé con Jacob mientras estabas en el cuarto de baño esta mañana, y si quieres quedarte con nosotros en el sofá mientras estés aquí no hay problema.

-Oh, bueno... -Edward asintió cuatro o cinco veces-. Oh, claro. Muy bien.

-Estupendo -Bella ordenó unos papeles de su mesa, claramente ansiosa por volver al trabajo-. Se lo diré a Jacob cuando llegue a casa ésta noche.

-Bien -Edward se levantó-. Me alegro de que esté arreglado. Bueno, creo que iré a ver a Emmett un rato.

Bella, que ya había empezado a leer los papeles, se despidió con la mano.

Edward fue hacia la cabina sin entender por qué no se sentía bien. Eso era lo que él quería. Sólo que ella lo había dicho antes. Sería sólo el estúpido orgullo masculino, ya que a él siempre le gustaba ser el primero en comunicar algo. Sí, debía de ser eso.

Dentro de su despacho, Bella dejó los papeles en la mesa junto a la cesta de Sansón y se echó hacia atrás. Estaba realmente contenta. Muy contenta. Al final había tomado una decisión adulta y madura sobre un hombre, y podía concentrarse en su trabajo.

Estaba contenta.

Mucho.

Edward observó a Emmett a través de la ventana de la cabina. Estaba hablando animadamente en el micrófono, moviendo las manos arriba y abajo por la consola como un maníaco.

Cuando dejó de hablar, Edward llamó a la ventana y Emmett le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

-Bien hecho con Mike antes -Emmett le sonrió-. Ni siquiera usaste las manos.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa. Era imposible no sonreír a Emmett. Emanaba buena voluntad.

-Debí haberme controlado.

-¿Por qué? Mike no lo hizo -Emmett le mostró la consola-. ¿Necesitas que te explique algo de esto?

-¿Por qué no me das un rápido repaso?

Emmett lo miró extrañado y le explicó cómo se controlaba el sonido subiendo las lengüetas rojas. Le explicó que si más de una estaba subida, se oían todas, y luego le habló de los tres mil modos de combinarlas para dar distintos efectos.

-Estupendo -declaró Edward cuando Emmett terminó-. Creo que yo sólo trabajaré con una.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí para ver el resto de tu programa?- le preguntó esperando poder aprender algo.

-Claro que sí, puedes quedarte siempre que quieras- le dijo Emmett, y volvió al micrófono a aullar.

Su aullido era peor allí dentro de lo que se oía por la radio.

A las diez menos dos minutos, Bella tomó asiento frente a la consola de producción y vio por la ventana a Edward, apoyado en la pared, y a Emmett al micrófono.

Ella tendría que concentrarse mucho, ya que ésa era la noche en la que le estudiaría para ver cómo trabajaba. Así sabría cómo dar forma al programa. Sintió el corazón acelerado y sonrió. Volvería a estar en el número uno.

Emmett estaba gritando.

-¡Y eso es todo por esta noche para todos los locos y salvajes que estáis ahí fuera!¡Y a continuación vendrá el chico nuevo, el risueño Edward Cullen!¡Así que ahí va un último aullido de Emmett!¡Haouuuuuu!

Emmett apartó el micrófono y puso el disco. Emmett habló con Edward un momento y salió a hablar con Bella.

¿El risueño Edward Cullen? Pobre Edward. Bueno, ella podría arreglarlo.

-Ya están sonando las noticias. Pensé que Bill dijo que Edward tenía mucha experiencia -le dijo Emmett.

-Sí. Trabajó un par de años en Lawrenceville.

-Pues no lo parece- Emmett se encogió de hombros-. Aunque no es difícil. Si yo puedo hacerlo, él también.

-Tú eres muy bueno. Y serías mejor si dejaras de aullar. Y Emmett, tienes que presentarle de algún modo más apropiado.

-¿Cómo quiere él que lo haga?

-Bueno, él no quiere que le llames Ten Cullen, tendrá sus motivos -Bella se quedó pensativa-. Pero Edward a secas es demasiado soso. ¿Edward de noche?

-Aburrido

-¿Edward por la noche? ¿Edward a medianoche? ¿Edward toda la noche?

-La última frase es buena. Suena sexy. Y él tiene esa voz.

Bella intentó no sonar esperanzada.

-¿Crees que saldrá bien?

-Es difícil saberlo -Emmett la miró nervioso-. Escucha, me estaba preguntando...

Se calló.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Bella animándolo.

Emmett tragó saliva.

-Sé que no tienes tiempo para trabajar en mi programa, pero si pudieras darme algunos consejos. Bueno, realmente me...

-Deja de aullar -dijo Bella con firmeza-. Eres un hombre encantador, cálido e inteligente. Úsalo.

-Aullar es mi vida.

Emmett no parecía estar bromeando. Bella suspiró.

-Deja que lo piense y hablaremos mañana.

Emmett sonrió, y se le iluminó toda la cara.

-Muchas gracias -miró a Edward, que estaba examinando su nuevo dominio con rostro aterrorizado-. Yo no lo perdería de vista. Parece que vaya a desmayarse.

-Edward no -dijo Bella no tan segura-. Estará bien en cuanto comience a hablar.

-Ahí es normalmente cuando yo lo estropeo.

Cuando las noticias terminaron, se quedaron mirando a Edward, que se inclinó sobre la consola, subió la lengüeta del micrófono, bajó la de la música y se puso a hablar. Su voz profunda llenó la sala de producción por primera vez.

-Soy Edward Cullen y no soy risueño. Sólo pongo buena música y hablo con la gente. Llegué a la ciudad ayer y he visto que es preciosa, pero ya tengo algunas preguntas, sobre todo referentes al nuevo ayuntamiento.

Bella miró a Emmett y le vio tan confundido como ella lo estaba.

-Pero me gusta estar aquí. Es un lugar fabuloso para charlar un poco de noche y poner algo de rock and roll. Imagino que esta ciudad sin duda conoce el rock and roll. Ésta canción está dedicada a mi nueva ciudad.

Se oyó a Jefferson Starship con _Nosotros Construimos Esta Ciudad_, y Bella sonrió. No estaba muy inspirado, pero era divertido.

Y si él le daba algo de libertad, ella le haría pasar de divertido a fantástico.

Emmett se quedó escuchando un rato, luego le hizo un gesto a Edward levantando los pulgares y se marchó. Edward asintió y luego miró a Bella.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien -le dijo a través del micrófono de producción-. Tu voz es fabulosa. No me extraña que fueras un éxito en Laurenceville.

La canción terminó y él trabajó con los mandos y volvió al micrófono.

-Como he dicho antes, no sonrío, pero no me importa tener unas buenas risas de vez en cuando si tengo motivos. Una de las razones podría ser ese nuevo ayuntamiento que el honorable alcalde quiere construir.

Bella se quedó paralizada. No, no debía meterse con el alcalde. Bill jugaba al póquer con él todos los jueves. Ése no era el modo de ganarse oyentes, sino de hacerse enemigos. Un enemigo que no necesitaban porque era el jefe. Ella intentó hacerle gestos pero él estaba demasiado concentrado en el micrófono y no la vio.

-Soy nuevo en la ciudad, así que alguien podría llamarme y decirme que me equivoco, pero hoy he estado en el viejo ayuntamiento y es un lugar maravilloso. Suelos de mármol, paneles de madera auténtica y maciza. Es un edificio hecho con buenos materiales, fina artesanía y sobre todo, orgullo. Es el tipo de edificio que podría inspirar a un político que trabajara allí para tomarse en serio su labor.

Bella juntó las manos a modo de plegaria, para que no dijera ninguna estupidez.

-¿Habéis visto la maqueta para el nuevo edificio? Si vais, os reiréis tanto. Es como una especie de garaje de una planta con ventanas. Lo que podría ser muy apropiado para los políticos de por aquí... un lugar donde aparcar y ver el mundo pasar. Por supuesto, como he dicho, soy nuevo en la ciudad, y no sé mucho de vuestros políticos. Excepto que si prefieren ese nuevo búnker de cemento al viejo palacio de mármol, tienen un gusto horrible en cuanto arquitectura se refiere. Y si pensáis que el viejo edificio se merece otros cien años, llamad y decid la razón. Y si pensáis que el nuevo plan es mejor, bueno, llamad y decidme que me equivoco. Mientras tanto ahí va ésta canción para el ayuntamiento.

Cuando Bella oyó le comienzo de la canción _Rescátame_ de Aretha Franklin, Bella metió la cabeza entre las manos y le entró el pánico. Entonces examinó la situación. Bill nunca escuchaba el programa, y ella estaba muy segura de que el alcalde tampoco. A esa hora habían puesto ópera durante la semana anterior, y antes estuvo Waldo y los extraterrestres. Edward no podría tener más de cuatro personas escuchándole, y se enfadarían de que no estuviera hablando de los marcianos. No había nada de que preocuparse.

Entonces sonó el teléfono.

-Aquí el programa de Edward Cullen- dijo Bella.

La voz era de un viejo, ronca y alta.

-Quiero hablar con ese Edward.

-Claro, señor. ¿Quiere que le diga qué le va a decir?

-No, maldición. Eso lo haré yo.

-Oh, claro.

Bella vaciló, sabiendo que debía averiguar qué quería ese hombre antes de pasarle la llamada a Edward. Por otro lado, estaba claro que él no se lo diría. Y no sería una buena idea colgarle, ya que podría ser la única llamada de la noche. Sería una oportunidad para que ella averiguara cómo trataba Edward con la gente que llamaba.

-¿Puede decirme su nombre, por favor?

-Eb Groats.

-Tienes una llamada -le dijo Bella a Edward por el micrófono interno-. El señor Eb Groats.

Edward asintió y Bella le pasó la llamada. Sansón lloriqueó junto a sus pies, y Bella miró a ver qué pasaba. Parecía hambriento, así que ella corrió a meterle el biberón en la boca, dedicándole toda su atención hasta que Edward volvió al micrófono unos minutos más tarde.

-He estado hablando con el señor Eb Groats que vive al norte, en las afueras de la ciudad. Eb me ha dicho que participó en parte de la construcción del viejo edificio. ¿Correcto, Eb?

-Bien, hijo, como le iba diciendo, yo no tenía más de diecisiete años. Fue mi primer trabajo.

-Pues fue un trabajo fabuloso.

-Diablos. Sí.

-No diga esa palabra. A la emisora no le gusta.

-A mi esposa tampoco. Al diablo con ella.

-Háblenos del edificio, Eb.

-Bueno, usted tiene razón en una cosa. Ese edificio fue hecho para durar. Cualquier tonto podría verlo.

-Incluso yo.

-Incluso usted. Incluso ese tonto de Rollie Whitcomb.

-El alcalde Whitcomb parece muy convencido con el nuevo edificio.

-Claro que sí. El contrato lo va a conseguir su hermano.

-¿Qué?

Bella levantó la cabeza tan rápidamente que se golpeó con el borde de la mesa.

-Compruébelo, muchacho. El contrato estará a nombre de una y otra constructora, pero si sigue al final encontrará el nombre de Whitcomb.

¡Oh, no! Bella se frotó la cabeza mientras pensaba a toda velocidad.

Y Edward empezó a darse cuenta de que eso era lo que no quería. Era escándalo, una forma de llamar la atención.

-Creo que eso es una difamación, Eb.

-No. Es cierto. Soy viejo pero no estúpido.

-De eso no cabe duda. Bueno Eb, realmente ha hecho que mi primera noche en la emisora sea inolvidable. Y posiblemente también sea mi última noche. Gracias por llamar. Y vuelva a hacerlo de nuevo alguna otra vez y dígame si he hecho el tonto. Me recuerda a mi abuelo. Me alegra que estuviera escuchando.

-No lo estaba haciendo. Mi nieto escucha a Emmett y dejó la radio puesta.

-Bueno, pues que vuelva a hacerlo.

-Lo haremos, hijo. Buena suerte y que pueda salvar el viejo edificio.

-Gracias. Voy a necesitar toda la suerte que pueda conseguir.

Edward colgó y se quedó unos instantes pensando en su mala suerte. Miró a Bella y la vio frotándose la cabeza, posiblemente tan pasmada como él. Se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando, alejándose del tema del ayuntamiento todo lo que pudo.

-Por supuesto, yo ya he tenido mucha suerte. La primera persona que me ha llamado ha sido Eb, un hombre estupendo, y la primera dama que conocí ayer es el tipo de mujer que un hombre nunca olvidaría, incluso cuando me dice adiós, lo que me ha dicho hoy. Por suerte tengo mucha experiencia con el rechazo. De todos modos, esta canción es para esa dama que dijo que ayer la insulté en el bar. Confía en mí, lo hice del modo más agradable posible.

Y entonces puso _Loco_, de Patsy Cline.

-Muy gracioso Edward -le dijo Bella por el micrófono-. Y sobre el ayuntamiento...

-No pretendí que sucediera, en serio. Pensé que sólo sería un tema agradable e inofensivo.

-Bill apoya a Rollie Whitcomb.

Edward se rió suavemente.

-Es normal. Es igual que mi padre.

-¿Tu padre apoya a los alcaldes?

-Mi padre compara alcaldes.

Edward giró en su silla y Bella vio cómo ponía música y charlaba alegremente con tres oyentes que llamaron y que querían opinar sobre el ayuntamiento. Las cosas iban bien. De hecho, cuatro llamadas en la primera media hora de un programa nuevo era una buena señal.

Y Edward era fantástico con los oyentes, absolutamente brillante. Más gente debería saberlo. El problema era que Edward no quería ser famoso. Pero ésa era una causa cívica. Ella tenía un deber cívico.

Y quería que el programa fuera un éxito.

Entonces buscó una línea que no estuviera ocupada y marcó el número del alcalde.

Edward se sentía muy bien. Le gustó Eb y las tres personas que llamaron después de él, y poner música le resultaba divertido. Una vez más, su vida estaba bajo control. Tendría todos los días para localizar al que envió esa carta y trabajaría en la radio por la noche, hasta que se marchara en noviembre.

Entonces oyó la voz de Bella en sus auriculares.

-Una llamada por la línea dos.

-¿Quién es?

-El alcalde.

Giró en su silla y se quedó mirando a Bella, pero ella se encogió de hombros, sonrió y le pasó la llamada.

-¿Quién diablos es usted?

-Edward Cullen.

Edward miró angustiado el reloj digital en la consola. Quince segundos más y la canción habría terminado.

-¿Y qué diablos está sucediendo ahí? ¿Dónde está Bill? ¿Qué es toda esa basura?

Sonaba como un político intimidante. Edward había conocido a muchos y no le gustaban. Pero él no quería montar un escándalo.

-Hemos estado hablando del ayuntamiento, señor.

-Pues pare ya. No es asunto suyo.

Edward respiró profundamente.

-Bueno, es asunto de los contribuyentes, ya que ellos lo pagarán

-A la mierda los contribuyentes. Cállese ya o se quedará sin trabajo. Puedo conseguirlo. Bill es un buen amigo mío. Cállese.

Cinco segundos. Edward sabía que iba a arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer.

-Salimos en antena, señor. Todo lo que diga se emitirá. Quizás quiera aclarar eso que ha dicho de los contribuyentes, ya que después de todo, también son votantes.

-No quiero...

-Bienvenido de nuevo Turttle -dijo Edward al micrófono-. Esta noche tenemos un auténtico honor. El alcalde Rollie Whitcomb ha llamado para hablar del ayuntamiento. Adelante, señor.

-Oh, bueno...

-¿Quiere explicar de nuevo lo que piensa sobre los contribuyentes y el nuevo ayuntamiento?

Evidentemente la oratoria ni era el punto fuerte del alcalde. Sus frases no parecían tener verbos, lo que era normal en los políticos. Muchos sustantivos y nada de acción.

Cuando el alcalde empezó a ahondar en sus razonamientos complicados, Edward intervino.

-¿Cuál fue exactamente la razón de hacer el nuevo edificio, alcalde? De hecho, el nuevo edificio tiene menos espacio que el antiguo.

Eso puso en marcha al alcalde de nuevo, que empezó a balbucear sobre las facturas de la calefacción, todo ese mármol y las escaleras. Rollie no explicó por qué todo eso era un problema, sólo sabía que eran factores.

-¿Quiere decir algo sobre su hermano, el constructor? -le preguntó Edward cuando terminó.

-Buen hombre de negocios. Un pilar de la comunidad. Un orgullo en la familia.

Rollie se extendió mientras Edward esperaba un verbo.

- Tiene el contrato para el nuevo ayuntamiento? -le interrumpió Edward de nuevo.

-Claro que no. No lo sé. Yo no concedo contratos. Comité de construcción. Ciudadanos leales. Pilares de la comunidad.

Edward se rindió.

-Bien gracias por llamar, alcalde. Estoy seguro de que todo el mundo se ha quedado tranquilo.

-Orgulloso de cumplir con mi obligación.

Edward puso música. Lo había liado todo, como de costumbre. Lo pensó, y empezó a reírse.

Bella estaba sentada pasmada, no segura de con quien tendría problemas, con el alcalde, Bill o Edward. Pensó que quizás hablar con el alcalde levantaría las credenciales de Edward. El alcalde podría dar su versión de la situación y Edward podría discutirlo con él. Una conversación seria.

Pero Edward había resultado ser un agitador. ¿Cómo le había podido preguntar al alcalde por su hermano?

-¿Sigue ahí, Cullen?

Ella se ajustó los auriculares.

-¡Oh, no, alcalde! Soy Isabella Swan, la produc...

- Bien, está despedida. Y él también.

Entonces colgó.

Bella intentó imaginarse las consecuencias del lío que había contado. Bill no la echaría, estaba segura. No era tan tonto, y si lo era, Beattie no se lo permitiría.

Pero Edward era otra cuestión. Y todo sería culpa de ella.

Así que a primera hora de la mañana hablaría con Bill y le diría que fue ella la que llamó al alcalde.

A la una, Bella desconectó el teléfono por petición de Edward. Ya habían llamado once oyentes para hablar del ayuntamiento, todos diciendo que Edward tenía razón y uno preguntando si el alcalde estaba borracho.

-No, creo que siempre habla así -dijo Edward.

-¿Y nosotros le votamos? -preguntó el oyente.

Hubo unas pocas llamadas no políticas. Un hombre quería saber qué le había dicho Edward a la mujer del bar, y cuatro mujeres se ofrecieron para enseñarle la ciudad y dejarle que las insultara todo lo que quisiera.

-Necesito ayuda -le dijo Edward a Bella, y ella desconectó el teléfono por esa noche.

-Vete a casa, Bella -le dijo por el micrófono-. Tayler está aquí si tengo algún problema técnico. De ahora en adelante sólo pondré música. No quiero volver a oír hablar del ayuntamiento.

Bella llevaba trabajando desde las cuatro. Estaba agotada y se sentía culpable, lo que no mejoraba su estado.

-Gracias. Te debo una.

Le dio el cachorro a Edward, le dijo cómo darle el biberón y lo observó mientras se lo daba al ritmo de Gloria Estefan. Sansón casi se perdía en la gran mano de Edward, y Bella se olvidó de su trabajo mientras le veía intentar meter el líquido en la boca del perrito. Sansón intentó beber un poco y entonces se rindió, pero Edward siguió insistiendo con suavidad, con el pelo cobrizo brillando bajo la lámpara, inclinado sobre el cachorro y acariciando su estómago con el pulgar.

-Vamos, San -murmuró suavemente.

Bella cerró los ojos y rezó para que el perrito viviera.

Realmente no necesitaba más preocupaciones.

-Lo conseguirá -dijo en voz alta, y Edward la miró.

-Desde luego lo intentaremos. Ahora vete. Estás agotada.

Ella asintió y salió.

Edward sonaba mucho mejor cuando ella le escuchó en su casa por la radio, envuelta en su edredón. Su voz era sexy y tranquilizante, y puso música muy diferente, siempre pasando suavemente de una a otra con sus palabras, de forma que parecía que la música era parte de lo que Edward decía.

Casi se sintió decepcionada cuando el programa terminó a las dos.

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, amigos. Jasper Whitlock vendrá a continuación con sus cristales y los números de la suerte para mañana y me está diciendo que también pondrá más tarde música de ballenas. Y para aquellos que nunca la hayan oído, tengan la mente abierta y oirán música sobrenatural. Y para acercarnos a Jasper, aquí está Judy Collins a dúo con una ballena. Escuchen atentamente. Es la música de lo profundo.

Empezó _Cazando a la ballena_, de Collins, y Bella cerró los ojos y escuchó. La canción era tan preciosa que las últimas notas quedaron suspendidas en el aire a su lado.

Entonces se oyó la voz aguda de Jasper.

-Os habla Jasper Whitlock que os acompañará en las horas en que la ciudad duerme. Si os habéis perdido el programa de Edward Cullen os habéis perdido lo que ha dicho sobre nuestro precioso ayuntamiento. Hay muchas voces viejas resonando en el viejo edificio. Derribarlo destrozaría esas voces. Id todos al ayuntamiento mañana, sentid su poder, y luego decidle al alcalde que destrozar esa estructura es destrozar el espíritu de esta ciudad. Y ahora, antes de empezar con la discusión de esta noche sobre el poder del cristal, escuchemos una grabación de unas ballenas del Atlántico Norte. Es para ti, Edward.

Bien por Edward, ya tenía a Jasper de su parte. Bella se sintió reconfortada por la idea. Jasper podría ser algo extraño, pero sus instintos con la gente eran excelentes. Si le gustaba Edward, era porque él era una buena persona.

Bella apagó la luz y escuchó en la oscuridad las canciones de las ballenas. Poco a poco se quedó dormida.

Y no llevaba dormida más de media hora cuando Edward le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

* * *

Sigo sin internet!


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Jennifer Crusie

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

-Eh -Edward se sentó a su lado en la cama y subió los pies-. ¿Escuchaste el resto del programa?

-Si -Bella se dio la vuelta y se estiró un poco para despertarse-. Ahora sé por qué te contrató Bill. Eres muy bueno.

-Gracias.

Ella entrecerró los ojos para verle bien con la débil luz que entraba por la ventana. Llevaba sólo sus pantalones de chándal, tenía en la mano una caja y estaba comiendo algo. Bella se sentó y él encendió la lamparita, cegándola.

-¿Qué estás comiendo?

-Cerdo agridulce. De un restaurante chino que se llama McCarthy. ¿Te apetece?

-Sí, McCarthy es muy bueno, pero Jacob no me deja comer allí- Bella bostezó, y pinchó un trozo con el tenedor de Edward-. Dice que no es auténtico.

-Claro que sí. Un auténtico restaurante chino-irlandés.

Bella comió y miró el tamaño de la caja.

-¿No has traído nada más?

-No. No sabía que tú también tendrías hambre. Pero aquí queda mucho.

Estaba estupendo, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, con las largas piernas estiradas en su cama. Bella trató de pensar en la radio.

-¿Y cuál será tu siguiente movimiento?

Edward sonrió.

-Bueno, imagino que podré quitarte el camisón. El resto será fácil.

Bella trató de sofocar el calor que sintió e intentó mirarlo con disgusto.

-Ha sido una broma.

-Me refería a tu siguiente movimiento en lo del ayuntamiento. Dame el tenedor.

-Ah, te gustó Eb. A mí también- Edward le pasó la caja y el tenedor-. A lo mejor voy a verlo. Un hombre simpático.

-El ayuntamiento -repitió Bella con la boca llena.

-Creo que debería salvarse, pero yo no quiero hacerlo especialmente. Y menos si va a hacer que la gente me llame tanto. Algunos se enfurecieron al oír lo del hermano del alcalde. Y el alcalde no debió llamar así- volvió a quitarle la caja-. Me pregunto si será verdad.

Bella apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Tenía unos hombros excelentes y comida china en las manos. En ese momento era el hombre perfecto.

-No me sorprendería. Date prisa con el cerdo- dijo cogiendo la caja después de que él le hubiera dado un mordisco.

Edward mordió y tragó.

-Si es cierto, el alcalde es un idiota.

-¿Acaso tenías alguna duda?

Edward le quitó de nuevo la comida.

-No quiero hablar del ayuntamiento mañana por la noche.

Bella lo miró, medio desnudo bajo la luz de la lámpara, y sintió un hambre que no tenía nada que ver con la comida china. Pero trató de no pensar en ello.

-Te perderás una gran oportunidad.

-Elimina a los que llamen.

Bella lo miró perpleja.

-¿Quieres que les diga que no pueden hablar del ayuntamiento?

-No me importa lo que les digas. Pero no me pases sus llamadas.

Ella lo miró disgustada.

-Dame la caja.

-No queda nada- dijo, dejándola en el suelo.

-Aún tengo hambre.

Edward sonrió, y ella olvidó que estaba enfadada con él. Después de todo, había realizado un programa excelente. Después de todo, era Edward, y estaba en su cama, medio desnudo.

Se inclinó hacia ella.

-Siempre tienes hambre. Pero no me quejo.

Bella apartó las sábanas y empezó a bajarse de la cama, pero él tiró de su camisón y volvió a tumbarla.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Tengo hambre. En serio. Me siento vacía.

-Eso no es problema.

Edward se puso encima de ella. Bella quiso empujarle, pero era tan agradable que no pudo.

-Eso puedo solucionarlo. Y también me aseguraré de que puedas dormir bien -dijo besándole el cuello.

Ella trató de endurecerse.

-Creí que habíamos dejado claro esto.

Edward le acarició la mejilla.

-Sí, pero estás preciosa con el pelo enmarañado. ¿Qué tal una vez más? Mañana me iré al sofá, lo juro.

-No es una buena idea -ella se apartó y cambió de tema para distraerle-. Tienes una voz estupenda. Antes sólo me había concentrado en tu cara y tu cuerpo y no aprecié tu voz hasta que te oí en antena. Es increíble. Apuesto a que has excitado a todas las mujeres de la ciudad.

Edward volvió a tumbarla.

-¿Y a ti?

-No ha estado mal- dijo estremeciéndose-. Gracias por Patsy Cline.

-Fue un placer. Bésame.

Bella se dijo que no debía hacerlo, pero lo beso, y la boca de Edward moviéndose suavemente sobre la suya la distrajo mientras él le subía el camisón y acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

¿Qué daño podría hacer una noche más?

Bella se quitó el camisón, y las manos de Edward llenaron al instante su cuerpo. Ella también lo tocó, acariciando su pecho, y bajando sobre sus pantalones hasta que le sintió estremecerse. Edward se desnudó, y ella le acarició de nuevo. Se atormentaron el uno al otro, tocándose y besándose, jadeando y acalorándose, hasta que Bella pensó que gritaría si no la tomaba.

-Ahora, por favor. Ahora.

-Espera un momento -Edward fue por el preservativo del bolsillo de sus pantalones-. Ven aquí- la puso encima de él-. Esta vez quédate encima. Te gustará más.

Bella se estiró sobre él, disfrutando de su cuerpo caliente y duro, olvidándose del pánico de la noche anterior.

-No tenía miedo de ti -dijo contra su boca-. No era de ti.

-Lo sé. Simplemente no te gusta perder el control.

-Es posible.

Edward le separó los muslos.

-Cuando quieras. Pero no esperes mucho o me volveré loco.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Baja sobre mí y hazme el hombre más feliz de la ciudad.

Ella sonrió.

-Ahora mismo habrá otros hombres haciendo el amor en la ciudad.

-No contigo. Bella, te deseo mucho... ¿No lo notas?

Edward estaba duro, y ella se meció un poco sobre él y le vio cerrar los ojos.

-Sí -dijo riéndose-. Lo noto. Pero pensé que para un hombre daba igual quien...

Edward abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Te equivocas -la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura-. Me estoy volviendo loco sólo porque estoy contigo. Tú me vuelves loco. He estado todo el día pensando en ti. ¿Y ahora puedes moverte? No bromeo al decir que me volveré loco.

Ella respiró profundamente y le agarró con la mano. Se guió y bajó un poco, con cuidado. Era maravilloso sentirlo.

Edward gimió pero no empujó.

Ella lo estaba haciendo todo.

Bella hundió del todo sus caderas. Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada y se mordió el labio.

-¿Edward?

-No te preocupes de mí. Esto es éxtasis.

Bella se movió despacio sobre él, sintiéndole duro en su interior, sintiendo su piel calentarse, intentando controlar su respiración mientras le miraba a la cara. Edward no estaba bromeando. Estaba en éxtasis. Y ella lo estaba provocando todo. Le apretó con sus músculos internos y se le aceleró el corazón al verle tomar aire. Entonces movió sus caderas contra él, y él también se movió, y su sangre empezó a hervir. Bella se chupó los labios.

Estaba sentada sobre él a horcajadas. Él subió las manos por su cuerpo, cogiendo sus pechos, y Bella disfrutó del enorme placer. Sentía la presión creciendo, pequeñas llamaradas internas. Las llamas pasaron a una espiral de calor, y supo que iba a reventar, que se perdería en él, y empezó a irse. Entonces Edward se arqueó sujetándola, y ella quedó rodeada de sus brazos mientras él se movía convulsivamente en su interior.

-Venga, Bella.

Ella apretó con fuerza y entonces todo explosionó en un caleidoscopio de fuerza y llamas, y se meció contra él una y otra vez, sollozando hasta que gritó por su propio clímax.

Se sujetó a él hasta que desaparecieron los pequeños espasmos, hasta que los dos volvieron a respirar con normalidad.

-No quiero que duermas en el sofá.

-Bill quiere verte -le dijo Lauren a Edward cuando él entró en la tarde siguiente.

-No me extraña -Edward se detuvo en el mostrador, sonriente-. ¿Has hecho galletas?

-No, son de la señora Wexman. Ella las trae para Jasper y él las reparte.

Edward mordió una. Eran de chocolate y nueces.

-Bien por la señora Wexman. ¿Qué hace Jasper para merecerse esto?

-La lleva a su quimioterapia. Jasper hace eso para gente que su madre conoció cuando pasó por lo mismo. Le regalan muchas cosas por eso. Deberías probar las galletas de almendra de la señora Winthrop.

-¿También llevó a la señora Winthrop?

Lauren asintió.

-También la ayuda con otras cosas. La señora Winthrop llegó un día muy disgustada porque su nieto le gritaba, y yo llamé a Jasper y él le dijo que no se preocupara, que él se ocuparía de todo. Al día siguiente, ella le trajo una tarta.

-Eso es lo que me gusta, mujeres agradecidas que cocinen bien. ¿Dónde está Sansón?

Lauren puso la cesta en la mesa, y Edward apartó la manta para ver la diminuta cabeza.

-¿Cómo está? -acarició sus orejas y San gimió un poco.

-Estuve muy preocupada. Es tan pequeño y no come mucho y...

-Esta noche lo cuidaré yo -Edward volvió a taparlo-. Lo que pasa es que aún no le he cogido el truco al biberón, eso es todo.

Lauren le cogió la mano.

-Edward, es muy amable por tu parte.

-No, no lo es. Habría que tener un corazón de piedra para no alimentar a San -miró el reloj de la pared-. Eso me recuerda que tengo que ver a Bill. ¿Me van a echar?

-Lo dudo -Lauren volvió a meter la cesta bajo la mesa-. Pero tendrás que aguantar algunos gritos.

Edward giró y casi tropezó con un montón de cajas junto al mostrador.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Pegatinas de coches. Una idea de Mike. Son muy famosas. A los estudiantes les encantan.

-¿Escuchan a Mike?

-No. Sólo les gustan las pegatinas.

Edward abrió la primera caja y sacó una pegatina. Era azul neón con unas letras naranjas que anunciaban la emisora: _WBBB ¡Enciéndenos!_

-Estás bromeando.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ya conoces a los jóvenes.

Edward se rió. Lauren no tendría más de veinticinco años.

-Bien dicho, vieja dama.

-Al menos no me vuelvo loca por una pegatina.

-Cierto -se guardó la pegatina en el bolsillo-. Bueno, ahora voy por los gritos. Deséame suerte.

-No la necesitas. Oí tu programa. Estuviste fantástico.

Vaya, justo lo que necesitaba. Una admiradora. Tendría que tener cuidado o Bella le convertiría en una estrella.

-¡Entre! -gritó Bill cuando Edward llamó a la puerta-. Oh, eres tú.

Edward se sentó en la silla frente a su mesa, dispuesto a escuchar un sermón sobre sus errores.

Bill miró a Edward.

-Los periodistas están llamando sobre el lío de anoche. No hables con ellos.

-Ni se me ocurriría. Créeme, si hubiera sabido que...

Bill levantó una mano para hacerle callar.

-No te estoy culpando. Isabella ya me dijo que fue culpa suya.

-Bueno, yo también estuve allí. Lo del ayuntamiento fue idea mía.

-Sí, pero ella llamó al alcalde.

Edward pestañeó. Eso no lo sabía.

-¿Le llamó ella?

-Caro que sí. ¿Crees que Rollie Whitcomb estaba despierto escuchándote? Ella le llamó.

-Sólo eran las once. Podría estar despierto.

-Sólo las noches del póquer -Bill frunció el ceño-. A las que no volveré a ir si no dejas de crear problemas. Quería que te echara, pero le dije que no podía. Que era un contrato inquebrantable.

-No tenemos ningún contrato.

-Él no lo sabe. Pero tú dejarás de hablar del ayuntamiento. No te traje aquí para que investigaras la corrupción política. Te traje aquí...

-Un momento -Edward habló muy despacio-. ¿Vas a ignorar esto para poder jugar al póquer?

-Es política, muchacho. Tú no lo entiendes.

-Claro que sí. Tú y mi padre. Sois iguales.

Bill se puso muy serio.

-Escucha, muchacho...

-No -Edward se levantó-. No voy a callarme sobre la corrupción para que tú puedas jugar al póquer. No voy a sacar el tema, pero si alguien llama, hablaré. O aceptas eso o me echas.

-Siéntate.

Edward suspiró, se sentó y escuchó el sermón de Bill, imperturbable porque tenía práctica de escuchar a su padre.

-¿Me entiendes, muchacho? -terminó Bill.

-Completamente. ¿Vas a echarme o me dejarás hablar con la gente de ello ésta noche?

-No te he traído para eso.

-No. Esto es gratis. Y no me interesa convertirme en el hijo predilecto de Turttle, así que no pasará de nuevo. Pero no voy a darle la espalda a esto, Bill.

Bill se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

-De acuerdo -dijo al fin.

Edward se relajó.

-Y ahora, respecto a lo nuestro, me he enterado de que Waldo no volverá. No me dijiste que disparó.

-No me importa Waldo -Bill frunció el ceño-. Quiero estar seguro de que esa carta fue una tontería inofensiva.

Edward suspiró.

-Tardaré un tiempo. Empiezo desde cero, ya que tú no guardaste la carta. Habría sido de gran ayuda que hubieras guardado la carta.

-No decía mucho. Sólo que aquí estaba sucediendo algo de lo que yo no sabía nada. Alguien creando problemas.

-No es de mucha ayuda... De acuerdo, pero no puedo garantizarte nada. Y mientras tanto, tengo que aprender cosas de la radio.

-Por eso te di a Isabella. Después de que yo le dijera a todo el mundo que eras Ten, tuve que hacerlo, o hubieras muerto en antena y todo el mundo habría sospechado -frunció el ceño-. Me lo debes. Tuve que prometerle a Mike un aumento para que renunciara a ella.

-¿Mike no la echó?

-Claro que no. No es estúpido. Ella es la mejor productora del negocio. Pero Jessica lo hará bien. No te preocupes.

Bien. O Sea que Bella había perdido su programa de gran audiencia por su culpa.

Bill continuó hablando.

-Haz lo que Bella te diga. Y deja de quejarte sobre el ayuntamiento.

-¿Por qué no me das una lista de todos los sobornos en los que están metidos tus amigos? -sugirió Edward-. Me ayudaría a desviarme de algunos temas.

-Muy gracioso -Bill lo miró con dureza-. Deja la política en paz, ¿me oyes?

Edward lo miró también.

-¿Y esta noche?

Bill suspiró.

-No saques el tema. Si alguien quiere hablar, déjale. Quedaría muy mal si no les dejáramos. Sería como si nosotros estuviéramos encubriéndolo.

-Eso pensé.

Bella estaba fuera, esperando a Edward, temiendo que el tema del ayuntamiento quedara prohibido. Bill odiaba las polémicas, y Edward quería un programa tranquilo y fácil que nadie escuchara. Tras la noche anterior, su inclinación era acceder a lo que Edward quisiera. Pero su carrera estaba en juego. Quizás debiera convencer a Edward para que hablara del ayuntamiento.

Consideró la idea y la rechazó. Edward se negaría. Era tan cabezota como... como ella.

Entonces oyó la voz de Bill subir de tono y puso la oreja en la puerta. Estaba metiéndose con Edward.

Emmett pasó en ese momento.

-¿Es algo bueno?

-Calla. No puedo oírlo.

Emmett se fue, pero al minuto volvió con un vaso de cristal.

-Usa esto.

El vaso ayudó mucho.

-Está gritando a Edward por lo del ayuntamiento -le dijo a Emmett.

-Vaya sorpresa. ¿Y qué dice Edward?

Bella frunció el ceño.

-Nada. Bill sigue protestando.

-Déjame oír.

Bella le dio el vaso y Emmett se apoyó contra la pared para escuchar.

Lauren apareció detrás de ellos, con la cesta en la mano.

-Pensé que estabas en la cabina -le dijo a Emmett.

-Beattie se está ocupando de las noticias -dijo él corriendo a escuchar.

-¿Edward sigue ahí? –preguntó Lauren.

Bella asintió, intentando pegar la oreja a la puerta. Quizás Edward estuviera defendiendo el edificio del ayuntamiento y pudieran seguir con ello esa noche.

Llamaría mucha gente.

Sería estupendo.

-¿Es por lo del ayuntamiento? -preguntó Tayler apareciendo detrás de Lauren.

-Calla -le dijo Lauren inclinada junto a Bella.

-Bill ha dejado de gritar -informó Emmett.

-¿Han despedido a Edward? -preguntó Tayler.

Los tres se giraron hacia él.

-¡No!

Y los tres volvieron a inclinarse sobre la puerta.

Bella apretó la oreja a la puerta.

-¿Qué está pasando? -tiró a Emmett de la manga-. Están demasiado silenciosos.

-Algo de Waldo... Hablan demasiado bajo.

-Dame el vaso. ¿Ha dicho Edward que quiere hablar del ayuntamiento?

Emmett no se lo dio.

-Te he dicho que no puedo oírles. Hablan muy bajo.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y Emmett se quedó con el vaso suspendido en el aire.

-Zumo. Iba a por zumo...

Emmett se marchó

Lauren sonrió.

-La cesta –la levantó delante de Edward-. Iba a darle a Emmett la cesta. Ya me marchaba.

-Yo estaba escuchando en la puerta –dijo Tayler-. Tienes que hablar más alto la próxima vez.

-Lo recordaré... No te vayas, Bella. Tenemos que hablar.

Bella siguió su camino.

-Tengo que hablar con Emmett...

Pero él la alcanzó y la llevó a su despacho.

-Emmett está bebiendo zumo. Y tú y yo tenemos que hablar –le dijo cuando llegaron-. Tú llamaste al alcalde. Y todo por tu ambición –dijo enfadado.

Bella se subió las gafas.

-Bueno, pensé que tenía derecho a defenderse.

-Mentira –Edward se acercó más -. Yo no quiero ser una estrella.

-Pero quieres salvar el ayuntamiento.

-El ayuntamiento me da igual. No vuelvas a hacer algo así.

Bella asintió.

-Entonces imagino que no hablarás de ello esta noche.

-A menos que alguien llame y lo mencione –Edward la miró suspicaz-. Y ellos son los que nos llaman. No nosotros a ellos.

Bella asintió de nuevo.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien –Edward la miró suspicaz de nuevo, pero ella sonrió con inocencia.

Él se rindió y sacó la pegatina de su bolsillo.

-Ahora que está arreglado, ¿qué es esto?

-Una pegatina –Bella se sentó y empezó a coger papeles.

-Me refiero a qué significa. Lauren dice que son muy famosas.

Bella dejó los papeles y lo miró armándose de paciencia.

-Lo son. A Mike se le ocurrió el eslogan y todo el mundo pensó que era estúpido, y entonces, después de que lleváramos con ellas un mes, los estudiantes empezaron a coleccionarlas.

Edward miró la pegatina y se la volvió a guardar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que son tan famosas?

-No sé. Puede que un mes. Un par de semanas. ¿Por qué?.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido que pueden estar usándolas para referirse a las drogas?

Bella lo miró desesperada.

-No, Edward. No se me ha ocurrido. Vaya idea. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer.

-De acuerdo –Bella se rindió y giró para marcharse-. He dicho en serio lo de las llamadas. No llames a nadie nunca más.

-Yo me ocuparé de todo –Bella volvió a sonreír y Edward cerró los ojos.

-No me tranquilizas nada –dijo marchándose.

Las llamadas empezaron a llegar antes de que Emmett se marchara, y Bella escuchó a Emmett ocuparse de ellas con gran inteligencia.

-Bueno- dijo entonces justo antes de las noticias-. Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que habéis llamado preguntando por el ayuntamiento y recordaros que Edward Cullen vendrá después de las noticias, y él es el hombre con quien debéis hablar de ese asunto. Si alguien puede salvar el ayuntamiento, ése es Edward, incluso aunque tenga que trabajar toda la noche. Lo que hace en realidad. Bueno, ahora las noticias, y luego... ¡Edward Toda la Noche!

Edward frunció el ceño

-¿Edward Toda la Noche?

Bella se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer inocente

-Emmett y yo pensamos que era pegadizo

Cuando Edward ocupó su lugar, Bella se encontró con Emmett, que salía.

-Lo has hecho muy bien esta noche. Fue una buena introducción para Edward, pero también estuviste estupendo antes.

-Pensé que no te gustaban los aullidos

-Los odio. ¿Por qué no hablas como hiciste esta noche con esa gente al teléfono?

-Porque normalmente no llama nadie. Yo no soy Edward. Lo mío no es filosofar -dijo saliendo.

Bella le siguió.

-Emmett, no tienes que ser Edward. Sólo sé tú mismo. He estado pensando en ti hoy. Habla de cosas que te gusten. Como de coches.

Emmett se quedó pasmado.

-¿De coches? -se quedó pensativo un rato-. Bah.

-Podría funcionar, Emmett -insistió Bella-. Sabes mucho de coches, equipos de música y cosas de chicos.

Emmett se detuvo

-¿Cosas de chicos? Tonterías.

-¡Emmett! -gritó desesperada-. Puedes hacerlo. Yo te ayudaré.

-No lo creo. No tengo madera de estrella -dijo marchándose.

-Sí. Espera un momento. ¿Cómo está San?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-Le di algo de biberón. No mucho. No creo que sobreviva.

-¡Oh, no!

Bella corrió a la cabina a ver si podía darle un poco más de leche al cachorro.

Hacia la una, Edward había recibido veintiuna llamadas. Dieciséis a favor del ayuntamiento, tres a favor de acusar al alcalde y dos mujeres para quedar con él cuando saliera de trabajar.

Bella le hizo señales desde el otro lado de la ventana.

-¿Necesitas que me quede? -le preguntó por el micrófono.

Se la veía cansada.

-Sólo desconecta el teléfono. San y yo nos lo tomaremos con calma el resto de la noche.

Intentó dar más biberón al animal, pero no lo consiguió.

Lo odiaba, pero creía que iba a morir.

Bella fue a ver a San antes de marcharse. Edward acababa de preparar tres canciones seguidas, empezando por Billy Jacobl y dejó los auriculares en la mesa.

-¿Cómo está?

-Nada bien. ¿Ves? -acarició el morro de San, y el perrito movió débilmente la boca una vez-. No puedo conseguir que tome mucho. Emmett dijo lo mismo. No creo que lo consiga, Bella.

Bella sacó al cachorro de la cesta y lo puso en la mesa para acariciarlo.

-Quizás tenga demasiado calor y está como aletargado.

-Es un cachorro. Debería estar en una incubadora.

San empezó a temblar.

-Tiene frío -dijo Edward.

Pero Bella puso el biberón es su boca y San empezó a chupar.

Edward acercó la cabeza hacia San y apartó los auriculares.

-No puedo creerlo. Espera, ha parado.

-Un momento. Aparta la cabeza.

Bella volvió a acercar los auriculares y San empezó a chupar de nuevo, débilmente pero con ritmo.

-No lo creo -exclamó Edward-. Le gusta Billy Jacobl.

-Quizás sea el ritmo -Bella sonrió-. Quizás suene como el corazón de su madre o algo así.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea funciona.

San no dejaba de chupar, y Edward se sintió aliviado.

Bella estaba inclinada sobre el perito, murmurando palabras de ánimo. Su trasero estaba justo delante de Edward. Era una invitación. Él le sentó en su regazo, con cuidado de que no se le cayera el biberón, y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Enterró la cara en su cuello y olió las flores de su champú.

-¿Cómo va el programa hasta ahora?

-Maravillosos, como siempre -Bella estaba concentrada en San-. No puedo creerlo. No deja de chupar.

-¿Por qué dices "como siempre"? Éste es el segundo programa.

-Es muy bueno -Bella se puso rígida-. Está parando. ¿Qué sucede?

Edward cogió los auriculares y escuchó.

-No debe gustarle Garth Brooks.

-Pues pon a Billy Jacobl de nuevo, por el amor de Dios -Bella se agitó en su regazo, desesperada-. Sólo bebe con Billy.

Edward tragó saliva y dejó los auriculares en la mesa.

-Deja de moverte así. Me distraes.

-Pon a Billy- ordenó Bella.

-Espera que acabe ésta y volveré a ponerlo. ¿Tiene que ser la misma canción?

-No lo sé. Pero mejor será que no nos arriesguemos.

Y en cuanto Garth terminó, Edward puso el disco de Billy Jacobl de nuevo, y San volvió a chupar.

Menos mal que era una buena canción.

Y cuando sonó por tercera vez, San se había quedado dormido y estaba de vuelta en su cesta.

-Seguro que si ponemos unos cascos en la cesta estará mejor -Bella empezó a levantarse-. Hay un par en...

-Espera un momento.

Edward volvió a sentarla sobre él y cuando ella se giró para protestar, la besó. Ella se relajó, y el beso se profundizó.

-Ve a por esos auriculares -dijo Edward cuando se separaron-, o te tomaré aquí mismo.

-Esto es estupendo -dijo Bella a las dos y media mientras compartían un pollo con ajo, con dos tenedores esa vez-. El programa ha sido muy bueno ésta noche, hasta el final. Sabía que serías un éxito, pero no tenía idea de que fuera tan rápido. Y ni siquiera he empezado aún con la publicidad. Es fantástico.

-No lo es. Te dije que no quiero ser famoso. Así que olvídalo.

Bella suspiró. Edward era imposible. Pero no importaba, porque ella le haría famoso.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres triunfar?

Edward la ignoró.

-Echa arroz aquí. El ajo es demasiado fuerte.

Bella lo hizo.

-Apuesto a que sé cual es el problema.

-Yo también. No hay demasiado arroz.

-No. Tienes miedo del éxito. Es muy común. Pero te acostumbrarás.

-No lo haré. Mírame.

Bella lo miró obediente.

-No quiero ser famoso -dijo despacio-. El éxito se le sube a la gente a la cabeza y le hace pensar que están por encima de la ley y pueden librarse de todo. Yo no soy así. No voy a promocionar el programa. Y no voy a hacerme ninguna foto. Y no voy a hacer más preguntas que me metan en problemas. Solo quiero un programa agradable y tranquilo. Soy un hombre tranquilo y simple, y quiero que mi programa también lo sea. ¿Es pedir demasiado?

-No. Claro que no -dijo ella muy seria-. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo en tu camino a la oscuridad?

-Sí. Dime algo que no sea polémico para hablar mañana. Algo agradable e inofensivo.

Bella pinchó pollo.

-Tayler bebe café y no lo paga, y culpa de la falta de dinero a los técnicos.

Mordió su pollo y lo miró muy tétrica.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, es fascinante. Pero no creo que a la gente le interese. Vamos, ayúdame. Eres mi productora. Y muévete. Estás ocupando toda la cama.- Edward le dio un empujón con la cadera-. Vamos, dime algo.

-De acuerdo... -Bella intentó pensar en algo estúpido para él-. A veces Jasper hace los programas drogado.

Edward estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Me he dado cuenta. Pero no creo que a Tuttle le sorprenda. Necesito un auténtico tema.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. Las farolas de la zona este siguen rotas.

-Bella...

-Dijiste algo inofensivo

-Inofensivo, no estúpido -Edward apartó la caja-. Sólo te dejaré comer más cuando me digas algo bueno. Algo de lo que la gente me hable para que no me echen, pero que no provoque titulares en los periódicos.

Bella miró la caja hambrienta.

-Tengo hambre.

-Pues piensa deprisa -dijo él comiendo y saboreando.

-Comida -dijo ella acercándose con el tenedor-. Te pusiste melancólico al ver cerradas las tiendas de ultramarinos cuando dimos aquella vuelta por la ciudad la otra noche.

Edward apartó más la caja.

-¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?

Bella asintió.

-Tú quieres aburrimiento. Haz algo nostálgico. Todo lo que tenemos ahora por toda la ciudad son esas tiendas FoodStops con luces fluorescentes y comida que sabe a rayos -miró la caja-. ¿Le gustaría a Sansón la comida china? ¿Crees que alguien se ha dado cuenta de que hemos puesto a Billy Jacobl continuamente?

Edward la ignoró, sumido en sus pensamientos, y Bella le quitó la caja mientras él estaba distraído.

-No suena muy excitante. Pero podría hacerlo.

-Eres un inútil. Podría convertirte en un famoso de la radio, pero no, quieres las cosas simples. -Le dio la caja de la comida, disgustada.

-Las viejas tiendas de ultramarinos... De acuerdo. Puedes terminarlo todo -dijo devolviéndole la caja.

Bella metió el tenedor.

-Sólo queda arroz.

-Una pena -Edward le quitó la caja y la dejó en el suelo con los tenedores, se sentó y la abrazó-. ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

-Esto se está convirtiendo en una rutina

-Lo sé -Edward la tumbó en la cama y se puso encima-. Comida china y un poco de conversación, y luego sexo estupendo- le quitó el camisón y le besó el cuello-. Me encanta esta rutina.

Y Bella decidió que a ella también.

Al día siguiente, por lo que pudo averiguar husmeando por la emisora, no había nada ilegal. Lo más cerca había sido lo de la colección de pegatinas de los estudiantes que podrían estar relacionadas con las drogas. Fue a ver el quiosco de música del que le habló Jacob en el parque pero sólo encontró mosquitos y barro. Nada de drogas.

Estaba empezando a sospechar que la carta había sido una broma y que Bill también lo creía. Al menos, no parecía muy interesado en cómo iban las cosas. Beattie se encontró con Edward en el vestíbulo y estuvo charlando con él, pero Bill no le preguntó cómo iban sus progresos.

Eso era muy sospechoso, y Edward quería averiguar la razón, pero primero tenía que preparar su programa para no hacer el tonto. No debería preocuparle eso, pero sí le importaba. También le importaba la gente de la emisora. Exceptuando a Mike.

Jacob combinaba las virtudes de ser estupendo amigo y cocinero. Lauren era alegre y agradecida. Jasper era tranquilo y amable. Beattie lo miraba con agrado, ya que a ella le gustaba el ayuntamiento, y hasta Bill parecía estar animándose con la idea. Y a Edward le gustaba en especial Emmett, que era inteligente, y ese día en particular estaba de muy buen humor.

-No vas a creer esto -le dijo en cuanto Edward entró en la cabina-. Una mujer me ha llamado y me dijo que estaba discutiendo con su novio sobre dejar el coche en punto muerto o en primera al aparcarlo, y me preguntó mi opinión.

-Es estupendo.

-Yo se lo expliqué, y cinco minutos más tarde llamó un chico para preguntarme lo mismo, y luego otra mujer con un problema con su carburador, y luego otras dos personas. Fue fabuloso -dijo radiante de felicidad-. No puedo creerlo. Ha llamado gente a tu programa.

-Si yo tuviera un problema con mi coche, te llamaría. Eres un entendido.

-Sí, pero ya lo sabe todo Turttle. ¡Cinco personas! -se puso de pie y se estiró-. Ha sido maravilloso.

Edward se sentó en el asiento que dejó vacío. Volvió a recordar las pegatinas. Una idea tonta. Pero...

-¿Emmett?

Emmett se giró en la puerta.

-Si quisieras comprar drogas en Tuttle, ¿dónde irías?

Emmett se puso muy serio.

-No lo sé. He oído que es en el quisco de música.

-Yo también. Pero está desierto continuamente.

-Las drogas te matarán en la radio. Son malas para la voz. Hacen difícil la concentración.

-Cierto -Edward se giró hacia la consola.

-¿Edward?

Él miró por encima de su hombro.

-No preguntes a nadie eso de las drogas- le dijo Emmett muy serio-. Éste no es el lugar. La gente no lo entendería.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

-De nada.

Emmett vaciló y se fue.

Estupendo. Emmett se había ido pensando que él era un drogadicto. ¡Las cosas que tenía que hacer por los amigos de su padre! Bueno, al menos tenía el programa. Era una idea rara, pero tras dos noches, le gustaba el trabajo. Era divertido, y había algo más. Le hacía sentirse bien. Pero no quería pensarlo mucho porque empezaría a cooperar con Bella y terminaría siendo una estrella.

Eso estaría mal.

Por supuesto, el programa de esa noche sobre las tiendas ultramarinas acabaría con esa posibilidad.

Edward se puso los auriculares, se aseguró de tener a mano la canción de Billy Jacobl para la cena de San más tarde. Se preparó a que terminaran las noticias.

Esa noche sería aburrida.

Cuatro horas y media más tarde, Bella estaba sentada apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama y vio a Edward sentarse y enterrar la cara en sus manos. Estaba muy disgustado, y a ella le daba pena, aunque se sentía en la gloria. ¡Dos escándalos en tres días! El número de oyentes se dispararía.

-Un ajuste en los precios -murmuró Edward desolado.

-No lo sabía -dijo Bella-. Te juro que no lo sabía.

* * *

**Espero que no se enojen. Estoy en un lugar con wi fi aprovechando para actualizar. Reviews?**


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Jennifer Crusie

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

-Un ajuste en los precios fue lo que acabó con los negocios familiares -repitió Edward.

Bella intentó distraerle.

-A lo mejor si comemos algo...

-Es ilegal.

Edward se echó de espaldas en la cama, de forma que apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Bella.

Bella adoraba sentir el peso de su cabeza en sus muslos, y empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

Edward cerró los ojos.

-Ese viejo que llamó dijo que no hicieron nada al respecto hace años porque no tenían suficientes pruebas. ¿Le oíste?

-Sí, Edward. No puedo creer que hayan llamado tantas personas. ¿Quién habría pensado que tanto antiguos dueños de esas tiendas estarían escuchando el programa?

Edward giró la cabeza y la miró.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver?

-Bueno... -Bella bajó la mirada.

Edward se sentó.

-¿Les llamaste?

-¡No! No los conocía

-¿Entonces qué hiciste? -preguntó suspicaz-. Hoy llamaste al programa de Emmett y preguntaste por carburadores y marchas, ¿verdad?

Bella lo miró fijamente.

-No te atrevas a decírselo. Sólo llamé dos veces, y el resto fueron otras personas.

-Qué detalle por tu parte. Bueno, ¿qué me has hecho a mí esta noche?

Ella respiró profundamente, pero no habló.

-Bella, quiero la verdad.

Bella se rindió.

-Bueno, mencioné al primer tipo que llamó que, si había más gente en su situación, sería más efectivo si también llamaban.

-Fabuloso -Edward volvió a caer de espaldas-. ¿Por qué no me das un tiro? Tengo que poner la canción de Billy Jacobl _Río de Sueños_ cada hora por ti y ahora esto.

-Tú no quieres que Sansón muera, ¿verdad?

-Ahora Sansón come tan bien como tú. Ya no morirá.

Bella tenía algo en la cabeza.

-Fue interesante ese abogado que llamó y habló de presentar cargos.

Edward gimió angustiado.

A Bella le dio pena.

-Bueno, también hubo quien llamó por otras cosas. Recuerda ese tipo que quería saber a qué poema de Tensión te referiste. Y la mujer que llamó cuando tú te metiste con mi modo de comer y dijo que todas las mujeres deberían tener el mismo aspecto que las mujeres de los cuadros de Rubens -Bella sonrió triunfante-. Y también llamó Jonson, del _Tribune_. No puedo creer que ese periódico vaya a enviar un reportero. ¿No es sorprendente cuánta gente está escuchando tu programa? Eso sólo demuestra lo famoso que eres.

-No quiero serlo

Bella cambió de postura, preparada para atacar.

-Edward, éste puede ser sólo el modo de Dios de decirte que tu destino es el éxito. Hay locutores que matarían a sus madres para tener esta publicidad, y tú la estás consiguiendo por pura suerte. Relájate y disfruta -volvió a acariciarle el pelo-. Esto es gratis.

Edward cerró los ojos e intentó no relajarse. No quería publicidad. No quería éxito.

Pero Bella no entendería a menos que él le dijera la auténtica razón por la que estaba ahí.

Y no iba a contárselo todo. Si lo hacía, ella se uniría a la investigación y terminarían donde Bill no les querría; en la portada del _Tribune._

Edward abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Tenemos que hacer que todo sea lo más tranquilo posible.

Bella lo miró desesperada.

-¿Por qué? Esto es estupendo. No veo ningún problema- se quedó pensativa-. Bueno, pensándolo, podría haber uno.

Edward se quedó helado.

-¿Cuál?

-Bueno, los rumores de que los nuevos supermercados FoodStops pertenecen todos a una banda organizada.

Edward se enderezó.

-¿En Tuttle?

Bella le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros.

-Posiblemente sólo sean cotilleos.

-¡Oh, no! -Edward se levantó y fue hacia la puerta-. Me iré a ahogar a la bañera.

-¡Eh! -protestó Bella-. ¿Dónde está la comida? Dijiste que pararías en McCarthy de vuelta a casa.

-No traje nada.

-Pues entonces, ¿dónde está el sexo?

Edward abrió la puerta y se giró.

-Tampoco habrá nada. Estoy deprimido -dijo marchándose.

Bella se sentó y escuchó hasta que le oyó abrir el grifo, y entonces entró y le sedujo en la bañera para que no se ahogara.

Edward se sentía deprimido a la mañana siguiente. Gruño durante el desayuno cuando oyó a Mike en la radio presentarse como "Mike Toda la Mañana"

-Bueno, al menos lo está intentando -dijo Bella.

Luego Jacob le dio el _Tribune Tuttle_ y los titulares le deprimieron más.

_Locutor de radio provoca una investigación relacionada con el ayuntamiento_.

-Imagino que éste no es el mejor momento para decirte que mañana tienes una aparición pública -le dijo Bella.

- Ni lo sueñes.

-Creí que te interesaba la universidad -añadió Bella todo lo persuasiva que pudo.

Edward levantó la cabeza. Era una pista mala, pero no tenía otra.

-¿La universidad? De acuerdo

El teléfono sonó y Jacob fue a responder.

-¿Irás? -le preguntó Bella sorprendida.

-Sí, pero no te acostumbres.

Bella asintió feliz.

Entonces volvió Jacob.

-Era Bill. Quiere veros a los dos esta tarde a la cuatro.

-¡Oh, no! -exclamó Bella.

-Lo mismo digo.

Bill los miró disgustado.

-Fue un accidente, Bill -dijo Edward-. No sabíamos...

-Pues entonces te callas en su momento -gritó Bill.

-No, espera...

Bella se levantó, decidida a no rendirse. Tenía que salvar su programa.

-Esa persona de FoodStops compró media docena de tiendas de ultramarinos y bajó los precios por debajo del coste para arruinar a las pequeñas tiendas. Y cuando todos se marcharon, subió los precios, y desde entonces ha estado en Tuttle, engañándonos. Durante cinco años. Todo el mundo sabe que los precios son más bajos en Riverbend, pero sólo la gente con tiempo y dinero puede ir a abastecerse. Está aprovechándose de los pobres y...

-Siéntate -le ordenó Bill.

-¿Sabéis quién esa persona de FoodStops?- preguntó Bill con excesiva dulzura.

-No

-Harry Clearwater.

¡Oh, no! Bella levantó la barbilla.

-Bueno, espero que le hayas ganado mucho dinero en esas partidas de póquer, porque es un ladrón.

-Bromeas -intervino Edward-. ¿Otro jugador de póquer?

-Tendré que hacer solitarios si los dos no ponéis fin a esto -señaló a Edward con un dedo-. No te contraté para esto.

-Claro que sí -dijo Bella, protegiendo a su estrella-. Esto es exactamente para lo que le contrataste. Estoy deseando ver las listas de audiencia.

-Jovencita...

-Y a Beattie le gustó.

Bill cerró los ojos.

-Ojalá volviera a trabajar en su jardín nada más.

-Esta noche hablará de ello en las noticias.

Bill abrió mucho los ojos.

-No lo hará.

-Entonces será mejor que se lo digas -dijo Bella.

Bill se echó hacia delante, con el gesto ceñudo.

-Yo me ocuparé de Beattie. Y de ahora en adelante, no respondáis al teléfono.

-Pero, Bill...

Bella se calló a media frase cuando Edward le dio la mano y se levantó con ella.

-De acuerdo -dijo-. Nada de teléfonos. Y el lunes la gente se habrá olvidado. Vamos Isabella.

-Espera un momento- protestó.

Pero Edward la sacó del despacho.

-Tienes un gran programa y lo está tirando por la borda.

Edward la arrastró por el pasillo, y pasaron junto a Marcia y Mike, que discutían de algo.

-Un estupendo programa, Edward -les dijo Marcia-. Todo el mundo habla de él.

-Estupendo -murmuró Edward pasando de largo.

Bella miró hacia atrás, a Mike. No parecía feliz. Ella intentó no sentirse bien por eso, pero fue inútil, así que sonrió.

Era casi medianoche cuando Edward vio a Bella hacerle un gesto a través del cristal.

Edward le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

-Un programa agradable y aburrido.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-No empieces. ¿Qué quieres?

-Aquí está el título para ese tipo que quería saber lo de la alusión a Tensión. En realidad era Wordsworth. Y aquí tienes la foto del cuadro de Rubens, _El Rapto de las Sabinas_. Olvidé para qué lo querías.

Edward estudió la fotografía de grandes cuerpos sobre un caballo.

-Esa mujer de anoche dijo que estaba bien que tú comieras mucho también dijo que el problema con los hombres es que todo lo que miramos son fotos de mujeres flacas. Dijo que si contempláramos imágenes de las mujeres de Rubens, todos nos sentiríamos mejor -levantó la fotografía y la estudió-. Tienes que engordar un poco.

-Bien, empezaré ahora -Bella cogió lo que quedaba de la hamburguesa que Edward se había tomado.- ¿Necesitas algo más?

-No -la cinta terminó y volvió al micrófono- Y ahora, para todos los admiradores de William Wordsworth que posiblemente han intentado llamar a nuestros teléfonos averiados y decirme que el comentario de ayer no era de Tensión sino en verdad de Wordsworth.

Un chorro de mostaza salió de la hamburguesa que Bella se estaba comiendo y dejó una mancha en su blusa de rayón blanco justo sobre un pecho.

-¡Oh, vaya! -protestó ella cerca del micrófono, y entonces se dio cuenta de su error.

-Y ésa era la voz de Isabella Swan -Edward le sonrió-. Se le ha caído la mostaza en la blusa. ¿De qué tejido es?

-De rayón.

-Cualquiera que sepa un método infalible para quitar la mostaza del rayón, que llame y salve la blusa de Bella. A ella no le pagan lo suficiente para comprarse una nueva. Oh, no podéis llamar, los teléfonos están averiados. Bien, pues escribid. Y ahora, un tema nostálgico_... 2 Live Crew._

Bella lo miró fijamente mientras él ponía la cinta.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó-. No es culpa mía que te hayas manchado.

Se levantó, se estiró y se sentó en la mesa para mirar mejor a Bella. En realidad estaba furiosa.

-¿_2 Live Crew_?¿Has puesto esa canción?

-Sí, Bella -dijo paciente-. Es mi programa y yo elijo los temas.

-No puedo creerlo -Bella dejó la hamburguesa en la mesa-. Y yo pensé que eras un buen tipo.

-Lo soy

-Ese grupo está formado por psicópatas machistas

-Eh, que estamos en un país libre... La Primera Enmienda...

-La Primera Enmienda no les da a los hombres derecho a atacar a las mujeres

-Un momento. ¿Estás diciendo que debería censurar lo que se emite?

-Pues éste es tú programa. Y lo que pones refleja tus gustos. Tienes una responsabilidad...

-Tengo la responsabilidad de poner música que guste a distintos tipos de personas. Éste no es uno de mis grupos favoritos, pero...

-Oh, bien. ¿Entonces cuando pondrás a Barry Manilow?

-Antes moriría. Es una música malísima

-Ya, pero tu responsabilidad es poner música que guste a distintas tipos de personas. Tú acabas de decirlo.

-Pero no a Barry Manilow.

-Entonces pondrás música que hable de herir a las mujeres, pero no pondrás música mediocre que hable de amarlas.

-Oye, no líes las cosas...

Bella lo miró fijamente.

-¿Sabes cómo eres? Igual que Mike.

Edward se ofendió.

-Vigila tus palabras.

-No tienes respeto por las mujeres. Te divierte el movimiento feminista y piensas...

-Me encantan los movimientos de las mujeres. Vamos Bella...

-Déjame -gritó Bella-. No puedo creer que seas tan bestia -terminó saliendo de la habitación.

Él empezó a seguirla.

-Bella, vuelve.

Alguien apareció saliendo de la sala de producción.

-Oh, Edward -era Tayler, el ingeniero de sonido, que parecía divertido-. Estaba tomándome un café, y pensé que a lo mejor no lo sabías.

-¿Saber el qué?

-Que estás en antena- Tayler se encogió de hombros-. Ha sido bueno, pero...

-La cinta no puede haber terminado aún- declaró Edward pálido.

-Nunca empezó.

-Oh, diablos...

Edward volvió a ponerse los auriculares. No sonaba nada. Miró el mando del micrófono y cerró los ojos cuando lo vio conectado.

-Bueno, para los que estéis escuchando en casa, Bella Swan acaba de marcharse a la suya. Estaba muy enfadada. Pero ha exagerado. Y ahora veamos si ya suena 2 Live Crew. Esto es para todos los bestias a los que les guste el rap.

Puso de nuevo la cinta y escuchó. Silencio.

-De acuerdo -dijo al micrófono-. No pondremos rap. Parece que la cinta está defectuosa. Intentemos con Elvis, ya que estaba preparado de todos modos.

Puso la cinta siguiente, pero no oyó absolutamente nada.

Entonces miró a Tayler.

-Ve a traerme una cinta. Cualquiera. Ahora mismo.

Tayler se marchó.

-Bueno -volvió a decir Edward al micrófono-. Es una pena que los teléfonos estén averiados porque esto provocaría muchas llamadas.

Estuvo hablando un rato más, sintiéndose como un tonto y odiando al que le hubiera borrado las cintas. Entonces apareció Tayler y le dio un CD que él puso.

-Aquí va algo bueno.

Se oyó a Frank Sinatra cantando My Way.

Edward miró a Tayler.

-Es una broma.

-Me gusta Frank. ¿Quieres que compruebe tus cintas para ver si alguna tiene música?

-De acuerdo -Edward se puso la cabeza en las manos-. Esto es un desastre.

-Realmente no. Tenías conectado el micrófono y la gente os oyó hablar. Eso está bien.

Edward le miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿Bien?

-Si no fuera así, no se habría oído nada. Y eso es lo peor de todo

-No sé -dijo Edward-. ¿Qué les pasa a las cintas?

Tayler levantó una y la miró.

-No parece que ocurra nada. Pero es una cinta que debe tener unos cinco o seis años. Quizás sea demasiado vieja.

-La puse esta tarde.

Tayler se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás alguien la borró. Las comprobaré todas, pero apuesto a que alguien lo hizo a propósito. No a todo el mundo le gustas. Por ejemplo, está el alcalde.

-¿Intentas decirme que Rollie Whithcomb entró aquí y borró mis cintas?

-Tú lo has preguntado.

Tayler se marchó. Unos minutos después, sonó el teléfono, y Edward lo contestó, por costumbre.

Cuando Edward llegó a casa aquella noche, Isabella ya estaba en la cama a oscuras. Él fue por una cerveza, se desnudó y subió a la cama a su lado, poniéndole la lata fría en la espalda.

-Sal -le dijo ella apartándose.

-Soy el bestia. Despierta.

Se tomó media cerveza de un trago y se puso la lata en la frente.

-Vete a dormir al sofá.

-Oh, no, Bella

Dejó la lata en la mesa, encendió la luz y la giró para verle la cara.

-Después de que te fueras, Tayler, que no había prestado atención, vio los teléfonos descolgados, así que los colgó. Recibimos una docena de llamadas en una hora. El cincuenta y cinco por ciento estaba a favor de ti, y el cuarenta y dos a favor de mí. Y una persona sugirió que echaras soda a la mancha de tu blusa.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

Edward suspiró.

-Porque tenemos una reunión con Bill el lunes. Por una vez en su vida estaba escuchando el programa para asegurarse de que no hacíamos nada estúpido, y se oyó toda nuestra conversación. No estaba contento cuando habló conmigo.

Bella se dio la vuelta y enterró la cara en la almohada.

-Bien. A lo mejor te echa. Entonces ya no tendrás que preocuparte por el éxito, y dejarás de fastidiarme a mí y a los que hay a tu alrededor poniendo música nazi.

Edward se llevó su almohada y se puso de pie, tirando del edredón.

-¡Eh! -gritó Bella sentándose.

-Si me quieres, estaré en el sofá -dijo por encima de su hombro.

-A lo mejor no quiero volver a verte nunca -gritó Bella.

-Ya -él la miró desde la puerta-. Posiblemente mañana aparezcas en el sofá conmigo.

-Ni lo sueñes. No aguantes la respiración esperando. Tu mente necesita todo el oxígeno que pueda recibir.

Edward cerró la puerta y Bella se echó en la cama, se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza y gritó con furia y frustración.

* * *

Sigo actualizando lo más rapido que puedo. Reviews?


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Jennifer Crusie

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

Bella estaba entre bastidores en el campus de la universidad de Reiverbend, asegurándose de que había suficientes pegatinas y programas de la emisora para repartir, que nadie saboteara el equipo de sonido mientras Tayler dormía en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, y que ninguna de las cintas desaparecía o era borrada misteriosamente.

Y mientras tanto no perdía de ojo a Edward, estudiándolo para sacar el mayor provecho de su aparición en público. No estaba segura de sí iba a perdonarle, pero se sintió aliviada la noche anterior cuando, una hora después de haberse marchado de su dormitorio, regresó, echó su almohada en la cama y el edredón encima de Bella.

-Imaginé que tendrías frío -dijo, y se echó a su lado.

-¡Ja! -exclamó Bella, pero acurrucó su espalda contra él de todos modos.

En ese momento, mientras le veía hechizar a la multitud, su enfado se iba desvaneciendo. Tenía un carisma natural. La mayoría de esos jóvenes no sabían quien era. Sólo habían ido para recoger esas tontas pegatinas y se pararon a escucharle mientras estaba sentado en una silla, con los pies sobre la mesa firmando autógrafos en las pegatinas de quien quería. Su personalidad no era fácil de ignorar.

Edward estaba atrayendo a los estudiantes. Bella le perdonó completamente. No tenía idea de por qué Edward había accedido a ir allí, pero no pensaba discutirlo con él.

Tras dos horas bajo el sol de principios de octubre, Edward estaba listo para dejarlo. Había estado atento a cualquier pista sobre drogas en los comentarios que los jóvenes habían hecho al pasar, y había charlado animadamente con cualquiera que se acercaba a él. Tenía a un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes de primer año borrachos que no dejaban de acosarle, y aunque eran divertidos, no era ése exactamente el modo en que Edward quería pasar un sábado por la tarde. Tras dos horas, no encontró nada, sólo a más de una joven que le preguntó que haría esa noche.

Decir que iba a acostarse con su productora no le pareció una buena respuesta, especialmente porque, tras la noche anterior, Bella podría seguir mostrándose hostil.

-Hay bastante gente -dijo Mike detrás de él.

-Oh, sí -Edward lo miró, guiñando los ojos para protegerse del sol-. ¿Te toca a ti ya?

-Sí. Jessica va a sustituir a Bella -Mike frunció el ceño-. Hay mucha gente.

Edward se levantó.

-Bien, ésa era la idea. Es todo tuyo -le dio a Mike una palmadita en el hombro-. Que te diviertas.

Mike le ignoró y se puso al micrófono cuando la última canción terminó.

-Hola... Aquí Mike Newton, en vivo desde la Universidad de Riverbend...

La gente empezó a marcharse, y durante un momento, Edward sintió pena por Mike. Entonces recordó quién era Mike y la pena se desvaneció. Era el imbécil que había dejado a Bella. Era el imbécil que posiblemente saboteó su programa la noche anterior. Incluso peor, era el imbécil que antes o después intentaría recuperar a Bella para salvar su programa. Enfadado, Edward fue a buscarla. Se dirigió hacia la furgoneta y alguien le gritó.

El grupo de jóvenes borrachos había vuelto.

-¿Seguís dándola gratis? -le preguntó uno.

-¿El qué? ¿Las pegatinas?

Todos se rieron.

-Sí, las pegatinas -dijo uno, llevándose los dedos a la boca y haciéndole el gesto de un cigarrillo-. Nunca te harás rico regalándola.

-Olvida lo que ha dicho -dijo otro-. Es un estúpido.

-Un momento

Edward se dirigió hacia ellos, pero desaparecieron entre el gentío, riéndose sin parar.

Darla gratis... Uno había hecho el gesto de fumar, pero regalar marihuana no tenía sentido. Ni siquiera para Jasper. Edward se apoyó contra la furgoneta, pensativo. Si estaba buscando un delito, tenía que encontrar un beneficio. Eso era lo único lógico. ¿Quizás alguien estaba regalando para enganchar a la gente? Eso excluía completamente a Jasper, ya que él consideraba que el capitalismo era un crimen.

A menos que Jasper fuera como su padre.

Era posible, pero no probable. Alguien habría notado que llevaba una doble vida. Tuttle no era tan grande.

-Eh, hemos terminado -Bella se acercó y se apoyó a su lado-. Hemos terminado del todo hasta el lunes por la noche. Más de cuarenta y ocho horas libres. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-No -Edward sonrió-. ¿Qué quieres hacer durante ese tiempo?

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ver vídeos. Comer comida china. Dar de comer a San. Hacer el amor.

-Mejor lo hacemos en orden contrario -susurró Edward, haciéndola enrojecer-. Anoche pasé mucho frío en la cama, y hoy estás muy guapa. ¿Está la furgoneta vacía o sigue durmiendo Tayler?

-Yo no hago el amor en furgonetas.

-Claro que no. ¿Está vacía o no?

Estaba vacía.

-Este banco es muy estrecho -dijo Bella cuando Edward se sentó y la puso en su regazo.

-Yo tengo un estupendo equilibrio -Edward le metió la mano bajo la camiseta para acariciar sus pechos, y ella gimió-. No quieres esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa, ¿verdad? Piensa en el tráfico.

Edward la besó en el cuello.

-El tráfico será horrible -murmuró Bella mientras él la echaba suavemente en el banco.

-Recuérdame que hagamos estos viajes más a menudo -dijo Edward quitándole los pantalones-. Me encanta.

Para Bella, el fin de semana mejoró después de ese día. Alquilaron vídeos el sábado por la noche y se quedaron en casa con Jacob y su amigo, criticando los errores de _La Reina de África_ y _Casablanca._

-Un mal final -dijo Bella cuando Ingrid Bergman se marchó en el avión.

-Una mujer tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer -le dijo Edward.

-Creo que Bella tiene razón -dijo David, el amigo de Jacob-. Yo no habría dejado a Humphrey Bogart.

-Tú eres un hombre -dijo Edward-. Las mujeres se sacrifican. Es su trabajo en la vida.

Entonces Bella le tiró palomitas y él se vengó esa noche cuando se fueron a la cama, haciéndole cosquillas y haciéndole el amor hasta que perdió la cabeza. Al día siguiente, fueron de picnic al parque, y esa noche, Edward arrastró a Bella a ver la nueva película de Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Bella no había sido más feliz en toda su vida.

Y de vuelta a casa, pararon en el chino para invitar a Jacob y a David.

Pero Jacob estaba sólo cuando llegaron.

-¡Comida china! -gritó Edward cuando entraron por la puerta.

Pero se calló de golpe.

Jacob estaba de pie en medio del salón y no parecía contento.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó Bella.

-David y yo estábamos pasando una tarde agradable aquí en casa, y entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

Edward dejó la bolsa en la mesa.

-¿Y?

Bella se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Dónde está David?

-Se fue a casa. Las cosas se pusieron raras -Jacob miró a Edward- ¿Has disgustado a alguien últimamente?

-Casi a todo el mundo -Edward se sentó en el brazo del sofá-. Me temo que no me gustará lo que vas a contar, ¿verdad?

-Cuando abrí la puerta, había una rubia que gritó tu nombre y me echó los brazos al cuello.

Al menos nadie había intentado matar a Jacob. Había cosas peores que ser abrazado por una rubia. Edward sonrió a Bella.

-Me pasa continuamente.

-Entonces se quitó el abrigo -continuó Jacob-. Estaba desnuda.

Edward dejó de sonreír.

-Eso no me pasa tan a menudo.

-Entonces me abrazó de nuevo y alguien me hizo una foto. Con un flash.

-Eso nunca me ha pasado -Edward frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé -dijo Jacob-. Pero no es algo bueno.

Bella estaba mirando a Edward fijamente.

-¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

-¿De una rubia? No -Edward la miró disgustado-. Vamos, si he pasado cada momento contigo. ¿Cuándo iba a salir con esa rubia?

-Bueno, pues algo está ocurriendo. Y no me gusta nada.

Bella se fue a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

Edward miró a Jacob.

-¿Crees que he tenido algo de culpa?

-No, pero si es así, ponle fin. Estás arruinando mi vida social.

La fotografía de Jacob y la rubia apareció en la portada del _Tuttle Tribune_ del lunes.

-No puedo creer que la hayan publicado. -dijo Bella mirándola mientras desayunaba y leyendo los titulares-. ¿"Locutor de la ciudad frecuenta prostitutas"?

-Estoy horrible -dijo Jacob por encima de su hombro-. De hecho, casi me parezco a Edward.

-Muy gracioso -Edward entró en la cocina y leyó el periódico.-. Es extraño. Están exponiéndose a un pleito. En esto debe estar metido alguien con influencia.

-Bueno, el alcalde es dueño de parte del periódico, y también está Harry Clearwater y todos sus amigos- dijo Jacob-. Menos mal que avisé a David de que sucedería esto. No es celoso, pero esto es feo.

-De hecho podría ayudar a aumentar la audiencia -dijo Bella mirándolo desde el lado positivo-. Tendremos más llamadas.

-Fantástico- declaró Edward-. Los moralistas llamándome y diciéndome que soy la semilla del Diablo. Estoy deseándolo.

Bella intentó no sonreír. Sería un programa magnífico si lo hicieran.

-Olvida a los moralistas -dijo Jacob-. ¿Qué hay de Bill?

El teléfono sonó y Jacob fue a contestar.

-Si es él, ¿queréis hablar?

-No -Bella se levantó y llevó su plato a la pila-. Aún no nos ha echado la bronca por lo del lío con _2 Live Crew_. Dile que lo veremos esta tarde -sonrió a Edward para tranquilizarle-. No pasa nada. Bill sabrá que ése es Jacob y no tú, y que todo ha sido una trampa. No pasará nada.

Pero Bella no estuvo tan segura esa tarde cuando vieron a Bill.

Él estaba sentado detrás de su mesa, mirándolos furioso.

No sé lo que ocurre. No sé si sois tontos o estáis locos o queréis volverme loco a mí.

-Espera -dijo Bella-. Lo ocurrido el viernes fue culpa mía. Sé que las reglas son no decir nada en la cabina que pueda emitirse. La rompí. Fue culpa mía.

Edward suspiró.

-No. Fue mía. Yo fui el que se dejó conectado el micrófono de forma que todo el mundo nos oyó.

Bella intentó advertirle con la mirada de que se callara. Su trabajo como productora estaba a salvo, pero el de él podía peligrar.

-Yo soy la productora. Debí haberlo comprobado. Fue culpa mía...

-No, no lo fue...

-¿Cuándo vais a terminar? -Les interrumpió Bill-. Me gustaría decir unas palabras.

Los dos se callaron.

-Recibimos muchas llamadas el viernes -se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro-. Y más durante el fin de semana. Más de las que nunca hemos tenido. Y ahora está este lío con la prostituta -se detuvo y puso las manos sobre la mesa-. La prensa quiere hablar con vosotros dos.

-Lo de la prostituta...- empezó Edward.

-Ya lo sé -le interrumpió Bill-. Alguien va a por ti, pero es difícil saber quién, ya que has molestado a mucha gente. Tenías que crear polémica, ¿verdad?

-No fue intencionado

-No piensas con la cabeza, hijo. Por eso estamos en éste lío. No había más que oírte el viernes, poniendo una canción sobre violar mujeres... Burlándote de Barry Manilow... Y tú -le dijo a Bella-. Tú y tus movimientos feministas. Te he dicho que no hables de eso en la radio. Lo único que este tonto hizo bien el viernes fue cuando se burló de ti por eso. E incluso eso estuvo mal.

-Oh, diablos, Bill -exclamó Edward-. Échame y acaba de una vez.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta.

-No voy a echarte -dijo Bill-. Te necesito. Y además, estoy empezando a ganar dinero contigo. Albert aumentó el precio de los anuncios a la hora de tu programa, y todo está ocupado.

-Puedes echarme a mí -se ofreció Bella-. Nadie sabe que existo.

-Claro que sí. Ya eres famosa. Te dije que la prensa también quiere hablar contigo. Una mujer quiere hacer una historia de interés humano sobre los dos.

-Bien, pues no hablaremos con ella -Bella se levantó.

-Siéntate -le ordenó Bill-. Esta noche tendréis que salir juntos otra vez.

-No -dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Y hablareis de forma agradable el uno con el otro, y responderéis preguntas de forma agradable el resto de la semana, y entonces, cuando todo el mundo esté realmente aburrido, tú, Edward, volverás a ser únicamente un locutor, y tú, Isabella, una productora, y ése será el fin de todo. ¿Lo entendéis? Encontrad algo aburrido de lo que hablar en lo que estéis de acuerdo y hablad de ello durante una semana. Debe haber algo en lo que los dos estéis de acuerdo.

Bella pensó que era en el sexo, pero no lo dijo. Miró a Edward, que estaba aguantándose una sonrisa. Claramente pensaba lo mismo que ella.

-¿No tenéis nada que decir ninguno?

-No, señor -dijo Bella.

Y entonces los dos se marcharon antes de que Bill empezara de nuevo.

-Bueno, piensa algo de lo que podamos hablar -dijo Edward.

-De la comida china, del sexo...

-No creo que eso sirva para un programa entero. ¿De qué más podríamos hablar?

Bella se detuvo, sorprendida.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no hay nada más. Nosotros no hablamos mucho -lo miró pasmada-. En realidad no hablamos.

Edward la ignoró.

-Quizás podamos hablar de música. Tú no sabes nada de música, pero yo podría hablar y tú podrías estar de acuerdo y decirme que soy maravilloso. Me gusta -la miró sin verla-. Pero esta vez comprobaré dos veces las cintas.

Bella lo dejó en el almacén, para que comprobara las cintas. No quería ser una estrella, pero tampoco quería fracasar. Se diera cuenta o no, Edward se estaba dejando absorber por la radio.

Y se diera cuenta Bella o no, a ella le estaba sucediendo lo mismo con Edward. Ella fue la que quiso un romance sin complicaciones y sin sentimientos. Eso había dejado de ser suficiente, pero no conseguiría nada más, porque él no lo quería y se marcharía en noviembre.

Se marcharía en noviembre, y no importaba lo esperanzada que ella estuviera. Él era muy cabezota. Llegado noviembre, a menos que Bella hiciera algo asombroso, se quedaría con un programa y una cama vacía.

Intentó no pensar en eso y fue a por café. Estaba algo deprimida, y se puso peor cuando Mike la siguió al salón.

-¡Bella! -exclamó alegre.

Ella sospechó enseguida, ya que él nunca se alegraba de ver a alguien que no pudiera servirle de algo.

-Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué?

Mike le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Te echo de menos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te dejé yo?

Ella se apartó de él y fue a echarse café.

Mike la siguió.

-Bella, no es lo mismo. Ella no es como tú.

Bella se rió.

-No, es diez años más joven y diez kilos más delgada. Y sólo has tardado dos meses en darte cuenta -dijo mirándolo con el café en la mano-. Hablé con ella el sábado en la universidad. Está agotada. Dale un respiro. Aún está aprendiendo su trabajo. A Edward le ocurre lo mismo.

Entonces se calló, dándose cuenta que a pesar de estar en la misma situación, Edward lo estaba haciendo brillantemente.

Mike se acercó más.

-Olvídate de Edward. Vamos a algún sitio a cenar y a charlar.

Bella se apartó de él y fue hacia la puerta.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Vamos a cenar, por favor. Creo que deberíamos vernos más -insistió Mike-. Mucho más... ya me entiendes -se acercó y la atrapó contra la pared-. Estábamos bien juntos, Bella.

Ella lo miró perpleja.

-¿Bromeas? Éramos un desastre. ¿Me estás pidiendo salir de nuevo juntos? No puedo creerlo.

Se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con Edward.

-Te estaba buscando. ¿Estás coqueteando con él? -miró a Mike-. Mantente alejado de ella... Bueno, Bella, si has terminado aquí, tenemos que hablar del programa.

-Bien -dijo Bella, enfadada con los dos.

Mike la había dejado y Edward se marcharía en noviembre, pero mientras tanto, los dos pensaban que eran sus dueños. Mike quería su cerebro y Edward su cuerpo.

Al diablo con los dos.

-¿Qué más da el programa? -le preguntó a Edward-. Tú quieres que sea un fracaso, ¿no?

Él la siguió.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Me ponéis furiosa. Mike y tú.

Entraron en su despacho.

-No me iguales a Mike. ¿Qué he hecho?

-En todo lo que él piensa es en lo que puedo hacer por él en la radio -Bella dejó su taza en la mesa-. Y tú sólo en lo que puedo hacer en la cama. Al diablo con los dos. No os necesito -se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

Edward se sentó frente a ella.

-No sé a qué viene eso, pero yo te quiero para más aparte del sexo. Somos amigos. Lo sabes. ¿Está intentando Mike recuperarte para su programa?

-Y tengo amigos. Jacob y Emmett, y Lauren y muchos más. Ellos no se lanzan sobre mí siempre que pueden.

Edward la miró extrañado.

-Lo siento. Pararé.

-No, no lo harás. Así es como os comunicáis los hombres, el sexo débil. Si fueras una mujer, tendrías agallas para hablar conmigo, pero como eres un hombre, sólo quieres sexo.

-Bueno, entonces dime que no -dijo Edward desesperado-. Siempre pareces entusiasmada cuando yo lo sugiero.

-Lo estoy. Me encanta acostarme contigo. Pero eso es todo lo que hacemos.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?

-Me gustaría hablar a veces.

-Bien -Edward puso un montón de cintas en la mesa-. Esta noche hablaremos en el programa. Y te encantará.

Cuatro horas más tarde, Edward se puso al micrófono.

-Bien, aquí estamos de nuevo, con todos los teléfonos funcionando. Y para aquellos que no lo sepáis, el hombre que sale abrazado por una rubia en la portada del periódico, no soy yo. Es mi compañero de piso, Jacob, y la razón por la que parece tan sorprendido es porque es homosexual. Sí, amigos, alguien trama algo en el viejo Tuttle. No me importa, pero Jacob agradecería que fuera quien fuera dejara de enviar prostitutas a nuestro apartamento con cámaras. Están arruinando su reputación.

-Oh, le encantará eso -dijo Bella con San en sus brazos, con cuidado de no hablar al micrófono...

-Y por petición popular, aquí está mi productora, la imagen de la irracionalidad, Isabella Swan.

-Eh, preséntame de nuevo.

-Tú eres la persona que me dijo hoy en tu despacho que los hombres somos el sexo débil, ¿no?

-Eso no es ser irracional. Es la verdad.

Edward se rió.

-Puedo ganarte echando un pulso siempre que quiera.

Bella habló con sarcasmo.

-La vida no consiste en echar pulsos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la vida con esto?

-Lo que yo dije en mi despacho fue que las mujeres son más fuertes porque hablan unas con otras, y los hombres son más débiles y se concentran en el sexo e ignoran cosas más importantes. Como crear cálidas relaciones humanas.

Edward gruñó.

-¿Por qué las mujeres siempre hablan de las relaciones?

-Porque son la base de la vida.

-Dime que no estás hablando de matrimonio.

-No estoy hablando de matrimonio. Hablo de crear relaciones con otras personas. Los hombres no lo hacen.

-Bueno, yo tengo una relación cálida con otra persona -dijo mirándola significativamente.

-Eso es sexo -Bella le sacó la lengua-. Eso es lo que los hombres usan como sustituto de una relación. Pero eso no es real.

-Pues se siente real.

-Sí, ¿pero puedes mantener la relación sin el sexo?

Edward la miró, sorprendido.

-Mi relación con esa mujer es más que sexo, y ella lo sabe.

-Ésa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que las mujeres pueden sobrevivir sin todo ese trato físico que los hombres necesitan, porque ellas saben qué es lo importante en una relación humana. Así que hablan. No consiguen todo el calor de sus vidas sólo con el sexo.

-¿El sexo no es importante para ti? -preguntó Edward incrédulo.

-Claro que sí. Pero mientras una mujer tenga cubiertas sus necesidades emocionales con los que ama, puede enfrentarse a la carencia del sexo. Pero un hombre no sabe cómo llenar sus necesidades emocionales sin el sexo, así que se deprime y se vuelve irracional. Aunque no se nota, ya que son bastante irracionales la mayoría del tiempo, y...

Edward la interrumpió.

-No puedo creerlo. A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Estás diciendo que si dejamos de acostarnos, yo me derrumbaré antes porque no tengo amigos y tú sí?

Bella se quedó paralizada.

-¿Y bien?

-Algo así -dijo ella débilmente-. Aunque yo no lo habría dicho así en antena.

-¿Qué? Oh -Edward hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de su metedura de pata-. Bueno, ya está dicho, así que podemos terminar con la conversación. No puedo creer que pienses así.

-Bueno, sólo hay un modo de averiguar quién tiene razón -Bella levantó la barbilla, retándole-. Hoy estamos a dos de octubre, y como sabes, anoche nos peleamos, así que podemos contar desde ayer. Veamos cuál está más irracional el uno de noviembre.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Edward confundido.

-Tú dijiste que no sería problema. Atrévete.

-Bella...

Ella sonrió, triunfante.

-Sabía que ni siquiera lo intentarías.

-¿Sí? Entonces de acuerdo. Estaremos célibes hasta el uno de noviembre. No es problema.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

El teléfono empezó a sonar.

Bella se rió nerviosa y se puso de pie, volviendo a dejar a San en su cesta.

-Bueno, me encantaría quedarme y charlar contigo, pero ahora tengo que trabajar de productora. Tú empezaste esto, así que sigue hablando.

Edward vio a Bella marcharse y volvió al micrófono.

-Ella ha elegido un mes de treinta y un días. De acuerdo, amigos, seguiré solo mientras Bella se ocupa del teléfono.

Bella había dejado su almohada y sábanas en el sofá cuando Edward llegó a casa.

-Ya nos has vuelto a meter en un buen lío.

-¿Yo? Espera un momento, Bella.

Pero ella cerró la puerta de su dormitorio.

Él suspiró y se desnudó, demasiado cansado para discutir. Al menos durante ese mes dormiría algo.

Pero no pensó lo mismo una hora más tarde.

Estaba agotado, pero no podía dormir. Cambió de postura varias veces, contó ovejitas y finalmente, a las tres y media, se rindió.

Con la almohada bajo el brazo, se fue al dormitorio de Bella.

Ella se movió cuando él tiró su almohada en la cama, murmuró algo y siguió durmiendo.

-Me alegra ver que me has echado de menos -murmuró Edward acostándose a su lado, poniendo su espalda contra ella y sintiendo su calor.

Se quedó dormido al instante.

A su lado, Bella le escuchó respirar rítmicamente y disfrutó del placer de estar acurrucada junto a él. Era estúpido haber echado de menos tenerle al lado, pero así había sido. Sonrió y se quedó dormida por primera vez esa noche.

Cuando Edward se despertó a la mañana siguiente, vio que había cambiado de postura durante la noche y había abrazado a Bella. Tenía la pierna sobre la suya y la mano sobre su pecho. Era una de sus posturas favoritas, y la tentación de hacerle el amor fue enorme, especialmente cuando ella se estiró y los labios de Edward quedaron a la altura de su cuello.

-Sabía que no podrías aguantarte -murmuró Bella somnolienta y satisfecha, y entonces él recordó que tendría que admitirlo delante de millones de personas.

El periódico matinal tenía una pequeña nota que explicaba que, debido a una información errónea, la fotografía en el periódico del día anterior no era de Edward Cullen, sino del compañero de piso homosexual de Edward Cullen.

-Esto sí que me molesta -le dijo Edward a Jacob-. Te usan a ti para atacarme a mí. ¿Es esa su idea de mancillar mi reputación, insinuar que soy homosexual? Es demasiado sutil para saberlo.

-Pero es suficiente para estropear las cosas con David -dijo Jacob-. Ya se ha dado cuenta de que tú y yo somos buenos amigos. Pero lo aceptaba porque pensaba que tú te acostabas con Bella.

-Y así es. Lo que por cierto, anuncié por la radio anoche. No tendrás problemas con David. ¿Quién está detrás de todos estos artículos?

-Yo creo que el alcalde. Se dice que el proyecto para el nuevo ayuntamiento está estancado. Tú le estás costando mucho dinero. Y luego está Harry Clearwater, que seguramente será acusado por el ajuste de precios- frunció el ceño-. ¿Realmente dijiste por la radio que te acostabas con Bella? No es propio de ti.

-Se me escapó. Y ahora hemos hecho una apuesta. Vamos a estar célibes durante un mes y ver quién se rinde antes.

Jacob soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido para hacer algo así?

-Bella -dijo Edward-. Desde que la conozco no dejo de hacer tonterías.

-Un hombre listo la dejaría sola.- indicó Jacob.

-Bueno, eso es lo que haré durante un mes.

Entonces Bella apareció con todo el pelo enmarañado.

- noche tardé siglos en dormirme. Todo esto es culpa tuya.

-Gracias, necesitaba esas palabras -Edward le dio el periódico y se levantó para marcharse-. Toma, lee esto. Las cosas no dejan de mejorar.

Edward estaba algo más animado cuando salió en antena esa noche.

-Y os doy las gracias a todos los que llamasteis anoche para decir que los hombres son mucho más fuertes que las mujeres. Y para los otros que apoyasteis a Bella, esperad y veréis. También me gustaría dar las gracias a Bella por ponerse ésta mañana la bata más horrible que pudo encontrar y por no peinarse antes de ir a desayunar. Al menos juega limpio.

Emmett entró antes de marcharse, justo cuando Edward había puesto una canción.

-Quizás debas de estar algo menos jovial. Así cuando te vuelvas loco dentro de unos días, se notará menos.

-Así que estás del lado de Bella. Me duele.

-En general no. En este caso sí. No lo conseguirás.

-Eh, mírame. ¿Se me ve nervioso?

-Sólo han pasado veinticuatro horas. He aportado mucho dinero por Bella, pero no estoy preocupado.

Edward levantó la cabeza.

-¿Dinero? ¿Hay apuestas sobre esto en la emisora?

-En la emisora no, en la calle.

-Oh, estupendo -Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo-. ¿Y cómo van?

-Si ella se rinde antes habrá unas pocas personas que se harán muy ricas.

-¿Y si los dos aguantamos?

-Casi nadie apuesta por eso.

-Un mes no es tanto tiempo.

Emmett se giró para marcharse, sonriendo.

-Dímelo dentro de un mes -se paró en la puerta-. No debería decir esto, ya que puede afectar a mi apuesta, pero estoy casi seguro de que tú vas a perder, así que si se te hace muy difícil vivir con ella, puedes venir a mi casa. Tengo mucho espacio.

-No será necesario -le aseguró Edward.

-Bueno, la oferta sigue en pie.

Tras el programa, Edward se fue a casa e intentó dormir en el sofá, aguantando hasta las cuatro y media esa vez antes de irse a la cama de Bella y cerrando los ojos en cuanto sintió el calor de su cuerpo junto a él. Y despertarse a su lado fue doblemente doloroso a la mañana siguiente cuando ella se estiró, y hasta le dieron mareos.

Tuvo que meterse rápidamente en la ducha. Y después llamó a Emmett.

Edward dejó su bolsa en el salón de Emmett y miró alrededor.

-No me imaginaba así tu casa. ¿Sillones floreados?

-Los compró Rosalie. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

-Claro -Edward lo siguió a la cocina-. ¿Quién es Rosalie?

-Mi mujer.

Emmett abrió el frigorífico y Edward vio cervezas, queso de untar y un trozo de pizza, y recordó con nostalgia el frigorífico de Jacob.

-¿Tienes mujer? –dijo aceptando la cerveza.

-Bueno, la tenía. Un día llegué y encontré una nota que decía que se había ido a casa de su madre.

-Oh –Edward volvió a seguirle al salón-. Bueno, debe de venir a limpiar. Este lugar está impecable.

Emmett se sentó en la mecedora.

-Eso lo hace la señora Squibb. Viene dos veces por semana. No puedo dejar nada en medio porque ella lo tira todo.

-Oh, ¿entonces tu mujer...?

-No ha vuelto. Esperé un par de semanas y la llamé, y ella me dijo que ni me había dado cuenta de su ausencia, igual que nunca me daba cuenta de su presencia. Yo le dije que sí, pero que estaba siempre ocupado. A la semana siguiente llegaron los papeles del divorcio. Aún pienso que fue un error. Pero a lo mejor vuelve.

-Claro. ¿Cuánto hace que se fue?

Emmett frunció el ceño.

-Trece años.

Edward que quedó un momento mirándolo fijamente, intentando decidir si estaba bromeando o no. Con Emmett, era difícil saberlo.

-No quiero ofenderte, Emmett, pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar, intentaría rehacer mi vida sin ella.

-Lo estoy pensando –Emmett se estiró en la mecedora- . ¿Qué tal Bella y tú?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Aún te irás en noviembre?

-Sí –Edward bebió su cerveza-. ¿Qué sueles cenar?

-Pido algo. ¿Quieres pizza, hamburguesas o comida china?

-China no. Cualquier cosa menos comida china.

Edward decidió que el único modo de seguir cuerdo era mantenerse alejado de Bella. La apuesta que hicieron fue excelente, ya que de todos modos él se iría en noviembre, así que todo lo que tendría que hacer era darle un beso de despedida en ese mes y marcharse.

Así que deliberadamente se la sacó de la cabeza y la evitó durante el resto de la semana, saludándola en la cabina y asegurándose de que todas las charlas que tenían eran en público. En su tiempo libre, trataba de localizar el rumor sobre las drogas y encontrar quién saboteó sus cintas. El principal sospechoso para lo de las cintas era Mike, y Edward habría adorado acusarle también de lo de las drogas, pero no le veía con la inteligencia suficiente.

Cuando llegó el sábado, se fue a pescar con Emmett a casa de Jasper.

Era demasiado tarde en el año para pescar, pero, como señaló Emmett, los peces no eran lo importante. La casa de Jasper era un buen lugar para relajarse. Tuvieron que llevarse sus propias cervezas porque en casa de Jasper nunca entraba el alcohol. Aparte de eso, era un paraíso de soltero.

Jasper vivía fuera de Tuttle en una gran parcela de terreno en el campo, en una especie de cúpula que él mismo se había construido.

-Mi padre pensó que estaba loco -explicó Jasper mientras se la enseñaba-. Pero a mi madre le encantó.

El interior estaba compuesto de madera y ventanas, y aparte de que no había esquinas, era un lugar muy cómodo, con muebles que no pegaban unos con otros.

-Es estupendo.

-Ven cuando quieras -Jasper sonrió-. No tienes que esperar a que traiga Emmett.

-Gracias –dijo Edward.

Entonces se detuvo, distraído por lo que vio fuera de la ventana. Oculto de la carretera por la casa y unos árboles, pero claramente a la vista desde las ventanas traseras, estaba el mayor campo de marihuana que Edward había visto jamás.

-Buena cosecha.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Es para uso personal.

Pues debía consumir sin parar. Desde luego si alguien estaba traficando con drogas en la emisora, Jasper se había convertido en el primer sospechoso. Pero si así era, ¿qué hacía con el dinero? Aparte de un equipo estéreo y un ordenador, ese lugar tenía muebles viejos, y Jasper vestía como un pordiosero. Edward sabía que tendría que investigarlo, pero odiaba que pudiera ser Jasper, ya que era una persona encantadora.

Emmett apareció con dos cañas.

-¿Estás listo?

-Sí. Vamos.

-Es una pena que Bella no haya venido –dijo Jasper-. Le encanta pescar.

-Sí –dijo Edward sacándosela de la cabeza-. Una pena.

Tras una semana en casa de Emmett, Edward estaba dispuesto a volver arrastrándose con Bella. Y lo habría hecho si sólo hubiera estado su honor en juego.

Pero estaba en juego el honor de todos los hombres.

Y verla sentada fuera de la cabina era una tortura. Llevaba una coleta, lo que hacía su rostro más ovalado que de costumbre, y tenía ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido bien, y no iba nada maquillada. Aun así, Edward no había deseado más a una mujer en toda su vida.

La canción se acabó. Edward dijo algo tonto y volvió a poner otras tres canciones. Entonces se quitó los auriculares y salió a verla.

-Pareces cansado -se sentó en el borde de la mesa junto a su silla, usando todo su control para no tocarla-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Ella se echó atrás y se estiró como si le dolieran los músculos.

-Te echo de menos, Edward. Te echo de menos en mi cama.

-Yo también te echo de menos. Pero no puedo meterme en tu cama y sólo dormir contigo. Me vuelve loco simplemente estar a tu lado.

-¿En serio? -Bella sonrió-. Eso es muy agradable. Gracias.

-De nada.

La mejilla de Bella se veía tan suave... Edward extendió la mano y la tocó, y ella se apoyó en su palma. Él se movió poco a poco hacia sus labios, sin darse cuenta. Y entonces la besó.

Bella se rindió a su beso. Sintió el beso en todas partes, en sus pechos y estómago y mucho calor en la entrepierna y le devolvió el beso con ardor.

Entonces él se apartó.

-No puedo soportarlo.

La volvió a besar, pero con dureza y rapidez y se marchó, volviendo a la cabina, mientras que ella se quedó paralizada, intentando respirar.

-Lo siento -dijo él por el micrófono-. No quería hacerlo. Pero no pude reprimirme.

-Yo no lo siento. Pero, oh, Edward...

-Vete a casa -dijo él con un tono extraño-. Vete a casa. Sólo queda poner música. No puedo hablar contigo esta noche. No puedo hablar con nadie.

Tras una semana y media de dormir sin Edward, Bella estaba dispuesta a rendirse. No era el sexo lo que echaba tanto de menos, aunque también lo añoraba. Era a Edward. A Edward cálido y riéndose a su lado. No había vuelto a poder probar la comida china.

Aquella noche en la emisora discutieron amistosamente sobre el final de _Casablanca_ y luego Bella dejó la cabina. Edward puso _Río de Sueños_ y se puso a darle el biberón a San. San estaba creciendo muy sano.

Entonces sorprendió a Edward regañándole por haber mordido un cable antes. Estaban tan graciosos, el pequeño cachorro mirando hacia arriba desde la enorme mano de Edward, y Edward mirándolo enfadado y razonando con el animal, que Bella no pudo evitar reírse.

Edward levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Y su sonrisa fue para Bella como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Lo echaba de menos.

Era un mal sentimiento, así que trató de olvidarlo y volvió al trabajo, mirando de nuevo sólo cuando Edward puso otra canción. Entonces vio a San saltando a la consola y a Edward sujetándolo. Puso una nana y empezó a mecer y acariciar a San hasta que el perrito se acurrucó y se durmió.

Ver a un hombre acariciar un perrito no era razón para enamorarse.

Pero ella lo hizo de todos modos, en contra de su voluntad.

El teléfono sonó y contestó, agradeciendo la distracción.

-Soy Doug. Quiero hablar con Edward.

La canción terminó.

-Edward, una llamada. Es Doug -dijo pasándosela.

Edward apoyó a San en su hombro y habló al micrófono.

-Hola Doug, ¿qué ocurre?

-Bueno, eso iba a preguntarte yo. Nos preguntábamos por qué no dejas de poner _Río de Sueños_, ¿y ahora una nana?

-Bueno. Tenemos un cachorro en la emisora que no comía bien hasta que un día pusimos _Río de Sueños_. Le gusta el ritmo. Ahora está mucho mejor, pero aún ponemos la canción una vez cada noche para que se sienta a gusto.

-Estás bromeando. ¿Tenéis un perro en la emisora?

Bella vio a Edward mirar a Sansón y sonreír.

-Bueno, supongo que se le podría llamar perro a San. Hace un rato estaba algo agitado y por eso puse la nana. Se ha quedado frito.

-Prueba con _Sweet Baby James _-dijo Doug-. Mi hijo se duerme en cuanto la oye.

-Buena idea. Quizás debería poner una nana todas las noches a esta hora. Así hará dormir a los niños.

Edward charló con Doug un rato más y Bella lo miró, completamente enamorada hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Acababa de anunciar que tenían un perrito en la emisora.

Bill no lo sabía. Y tampoco Beattie.

Otra vez tendrían problemas.

Y ella ni siquiera podía irse a casa y meterse en la cama con Edward para hablar de ello.

Edward puso una canción y siguió hablando con Doug fuera de antena, y Bella se quitó las gafas y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, intentando imaginar cómo su vida se había liado tanto cuando ella lo había hecho todo bien.

Bill intentó protestar por San, pero Edward le desarmó llevando al perrito a la reunión.

-Es un buen perrito -dijo Bill-. Será buena publicidad. Que se quede.

-¿Cómo sabías que diría eso? -le preguntó Bella cuando se marcharon.

-Me lo dijo Jasper. Es evidente que a Bill le encantan los perros. Jasper me dijo que si San no molestaba, Bill le dejaría quedarse.

Edward levantó a San a la altura de su cara.

-¿Has oído? Tienes que portarte bien.

Y cuando San chupó la nariz de Edward, él se rió.

Pero seguían teniendo problemas con el programa. Alguien lo estaba saboteando, una noche haciendo llamadas estúpidas para colapsar las líneas, y otra borrando las cintas publicitarias. Edward hizo frente a todo y evitó a Bella, echándola tanto de menos que no podía dormir por las noches, diciéndose que en cuanto llegara noviembre y él se hubiera marchado, Bella sólo sería un recuerdo agradable.

No dejaba de decirse eso, pero no lo creía. Y cada vez le resultaba más duro estar apartado de ella.

Edward entró en la cabina el viernes por la noche, dos días después de haber delatado a San.

-¿Qué es ese horrible olor?

-Bueno -explicó Emmett-. Parece que Mike se ha comprado un perro.

-¿Qué?

-Un perro. En la perrera. Un cachorro de dóberman. Le ha puesto de nombre King.

Edward se sentó en el borde de la consola.

-No me lo creo.

-Y trajo a King a la cabina con él esta mañana para trabajar con él. Y pasadas cuatro horas, King arañó la puerta para que lo dejaran salir.

Edward hizo una mueca.

-Obviamente King tiene mucho aguante. Yo habría pedido que me sacaran mucho antes si tuviera que estar atrapado con Mike.

-Ya, pero Mike lo ignoró, así que King... se cagó.

Edward sonrió.

-¿Y entonces?

-Mike le gritó y le asustó -Emmett sonrió-. Así que King volvió a cagarse.

La sonrisa de Edward se agrandó.

-Mike es un idiota.

-Así que entonces Mike le tiró el guión, y King...

-Volvió a cagarse -terminó Edward riéndose.

-Y Marcia entró y le dio un ataque por toda la mierda que había en la cabina y porque Mike estaba maltratando a un cachorro. Le dio diez minutos para dejar la cabina limpia, y ella se llevó al animalito.

Edward pareció alarmado.

-¿De vuelta a la perrera?

-No. Dijo que necesitaba un perro guardián. Se llevó el perro fuera y lo tranquilizó, y luego lo metió dentro con ella hasta que terminó su programa.

-Bien por Marcia. Aunque no puedo imaginarla con un perro llamado King.

-Dorothy -dijo Emmett-. El nombre de la "perra" es ahora Dorothy. Mike no se dio cuenta del detalle, como de costumbre.

-No puedo creerlo -Edward cerró los ojos- Vaya tonto... Bueno, así que limpió la cabina...

Emmett hizo una mueca.

-Nada de eso. Hizo que la limpiara Jessica.

-Oh, fantástico. Espera a que se lo cuente a Bella. No se lo va a creer.

-Y entonces Jessica echó por todo el suelo ese apestoso desinfectante de pino...

Edward asintió.

-Y eso explica que este lugar huela como si...

-... alguien se hubiera cagado en un pino- terminó Emmett.

-Parece que es un buen momento para emitir al aire libre.

-Yo llevo tiempo aquí dentro -dijo Emmett-. Menos mal que esta noche no tengo ninguna cita. Este olor no sería fácil de explicar.

-Cagada de Pino, la nueva fragancia -dijo Edward, y los dos empezaron a reírse.

Bella entró en la cabina.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Y qué es ese horrible olor?

Emmett y Edward se miraron durante un momento e irrumpieron de nuevo en carcajadas.

El único problema era que, como la cabina apestaba, Edward tuvo que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo fuera. Con Bella, que llevaba un delicioso jersey rosa que le marcaba las curvas.

-Lo que necesitamos en una definición del sexo -dijo Edward-. La apuesta dice que nada de sexo. No decía nada de besarse -respiró profundamente-. Quiero tocarte.

Bella se puso roja y Edward sintió mareos. Normalmente cuando se ruborizaba así era porque él la estaba acariciando. Recordó todas las noches que pasó con ella, la suavidad de su cuerpo contra él cuando se arqueaba, el calor y la humedad y...

-¡Oh, Dios! Realmente necesito tocarte.


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Jennifer Crusie

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

Bella estaba sentada frente a él, intentando controlar su respiración. Si la deseaba, todo lo que Edward tenía que decirle era que ella había ganado.

Si le decía eso, ella recuperaría a Edward. Podría acariciar su espalda, sentir los músculos de sus hombros, besarlo... Al final encontraría alivio a la interminable necesidad que la estaba volviendo loca.

Respiró profundamente, deseándolo más que a nada en el mundo.

Él se levantó y despacio se acercó. Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Finalmente él la tocó, suavemente al principio, poniendo las palmas sobre sus pechos, y luego apretando con fuerza, y finalmente bajando la cabeza para mordisquear a través de su jersey, y entonces fue cuando Bella clavó las uñas en sus hombros y gimió.

Edward la besó, chupándole la boca. Ella se arqueó, sintiendo su erección contra su estómago y metió las piernas entre las suyas mientras la tumbaba en la mesa y él se echaba encima.

Era maravilloso sentirle así. Bella se retorció, intentando fundirse con él, usando su peso para saciar la necesidad de tenerlo dentro. Los labios de Edward bajaron a su cuello y sus manos le bajaron el jersey de los hombros. Bella le arañó la espalda. Edward le apartó el sujetador y le besó los pechos, y chupó con fuerza. Ella gritó, ciega de necesidad. Edward le subió la falda y metió la mano entre sus piernas, metiendo los dedos bajo el elástico...

-Espera... Tu también...

-No, Bella. Esto es sólo para ti.

-No -lo miró a los ojos-. No a menos que sea para los dos.

-Lo es. Me encanta verte llegar al orgasmo.

Pero Bella quería hacerle parte de ella, le quería con ella. Estaban en eso juntos. Estaban en todo juntos.

-No. Te deseo tanto que me voy a morir, pero es sólo sexo. No. Los dos o ninguno.

Edward cerró los ojos, y ella salió de debajo de él.

-Podríamos terminar esta estúpida apuesta por acuerdo mutuo -dijo Edward sujetándose con fuerza a la mesa-. Los dos podríamos rendirnos.

Bella trató de recuperar la respiración. No sabía por qué, pero no le parecía una buena idea.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-Es lo que debería querer -Edward se enderezó-. No sé la razón, pero estoy demasiado metido en la apuesta. Me está volviendo loco.

-Nos está volviendo diferentes.

Al principio, todo lo que había entre ellos dos fue sexo. Pero en ese momento había amor. Él aún no se había dado cuenta, pero Bella le daría tiempo.

Edward la miró unos instantes, dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo en la cabina.

Bella respiró profundamente. Lo deseaba mucho, pero podría aguantar.

Hasta que los dos supieran que era más que sexo.

Cuando llevaban tres semanas con la apuesta, Bella estaba intentando mirar el lado bueno, pero no lo encontró. Debería haber sido fácil. El programa era un éxito. El periódico publicaba historias sobre Edward y el ayuntamiento, Edward y la acusación FoodStop, Edward y San.

Incluso los sabotajes estaban ayudando. Cuando las cintas de los anuncios publicitarios desaparecieron un día, Edward se vio forzado a imitarlos. Sus anuncios sobre lo mucho que le gustaba a San la leche de Pet Emporium, y lo mucho que hablaba Emmett de los repuestos Gleason comenzaron una nueva moda. Todos los anunciantes querían anuncios de Edward. Él tenía un don natural en la radio.

Y ella se estaba volviendo loca. Por primera vez en muchos años, sus primeros pensamientos al despertarse no eran sobre la emisora. Eran sobre Edward. Había conseguido lo que quería. Ellos hablaban continuamente. De la radio, de comida, de política, de libros, de deportes... Hablaban hasta que ella quería gritarle que se callara y la besara. Estaba encantada de que su carrera volviera a estar en la cima, pero quería recuperar a Edward.

Finalmente, una noche tras mirar a Edward a través de la ventanilla durante todo el programa, se fue a casa y llamó a la puerta de Jacob.

-Entra -dijo él medio dormido.

Ella entró y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Sé que es tarde. Lo siento.

Jacob bostezó, se apartó y Bella se tumbó en la cama a su lado, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y él la rodeó con un brazo.

-No pasa nada. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenías razón.

-Siempre la tengo. Deja que adivine. Es algo sobre Edward.

-Estoy enamorada de él. Esta vez sí que la he fastidiado.

-Bueno, no necesariamente. Podría ser algo bueno. Al menos has dejado de pensar que la vida consiste sólo en trabajar. Y todo el mundo debería enamorarse al menos una vez en la vida.

-Yo ya estuve enamorada de Mike.

-Tú no estabas enamorada de Mike. Mike era tu trabajo y tú pensabas que también sería conveniente tener una relación con él -Jacob se quedó pensativo-. Pero Edward es la peor pareja para ti, así que debe ser amor. Bien por ti.

-Muy gracioso. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-Amarlo. ¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer?

Bella pestañeó, intentando no llorar.

-Él se marchará en noviembre. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me va a doler?

-¿Tienes otra opción? Y de todos modos, aún no estamos en noviembre. Tienes algo de tiempo. Las cosas podrían cambiar. Como de costumbre, estás fijándote en los problemas sin considerar la situación global.

-¿Qué situación? Lo amo y él se marchará dentro de una semana.

-Podrías marcharte con él. Yo te echaría de menos, pero me escribirías y vendrías de visita. Podrías ser una buena idea, seguir a Edward por todo el país. Te lo pasarías bien.

-¿Y olvidarme de mi carrera? -dijo Bella testaruda.

-Bueno, sería una opción. Pero al menos existe. Y creo que también te estás olvidando de Edward.

Bella gruño.

-¿Olvidándole? Sólo pienso en él. Me estoy obsesionando con él.

-Bueno, él no te ignora precisamente. Sé que se ha ido de aquí, pero fue lo único sensato que pudo hacer. Nunca aparta los ojos de ti cuando estás ceca. Siempre sabe exactamente dónde estás -Jacob se detuvo-. Y está celoso de Mike.

-Eso me da igual. Yo quiero que me ame.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

-Yo estoy seguro de que es así.

Bella se sentó de golpe.

-¿Entonces por qué no me lo dice?

-No te lo dirá hasta que no se dé cuenta él mismo.

Bella levantó las manos, desesperada.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?

-Es difícil saberlo -dijo Jacob-. Me gusta Edward, mucho, pero no es muy profundo y odia el compromiso. A lo mejor necesita tiempo.

Bella cayó de espaldas en la almohada.

-Fantástico. Con mi suerte, se dará cuenta la próxima primavera cuando esté lejos de aquí.

-Entonces haz tú el primer movimiento. Dile que lo amas -Jacob ahuecó su almohada y volvió a tumbarse.

-Huiría como una liebre -Bella suspiró-. Perdona. Mañana tienes que madrugar. No debí haberte molestado -terminó levantándose.

-No seas boba. Claro que debías molestarme. Todo irá bien. Edward se dará cuenta de lo que quiere realmente en cuanto termine de hacer lo que haya venido a hacer aquí.

-¿De qué hablas?

La voz de Jacob era somnolienta.

-Bueno, él vino aquí por algo. ¿Para qué?

-Para ocupar el puesto de Waldo.

-¿Entonces por qué hace tantas preguntas?

-Porque...

Se calló. Era cierto, hacía muchas preguntas. Ella supuso que era para el programa, pero a él no le importaba el programa. ¿O sí? A lo mejor estaba interesándose en la radio. Estaba asegurándose de que nadie saboteara el programa. Y le pedía a ella que buscara temas interesantes, como el de la legalización de las drogas, del que hablarían la semana siguiente.

-Quizás esté empezando a importarle el programa -dijo esperanzada.

Jacob roncó, y ella se rindió y se fue a la cama, aún enamorada, pero algo más animada.

Después de todo quedaba una semana para noviembre.

-Hoy Mike ha intentado charlar en su programa con Jessica -le dijo Emmett a Edward-. Tienes que empezar a madrugar. Te estás perdiendo cosas buenas.

Edward se sentó en la consola.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Él decidió que hablarían sobre las relaciones laborales.

-Bueno, el tema está bien.

-Sí. Pero Mike pasó todo el tiempo hablando de Bella. Jessica no pudo decir una palabra. Finalmente se puso a llorar y se marchó.

-Ese Mike es un imbécil.

-Bah. Aún no sabe por qué está disgustada Jessica. Creo que está planeando acercarse a Bella de nuevo.

Edward ignoró la alarma que sintió.

-Ella puede cuidarse.

-Sí, pero tú no estás velando por tus intereses. Ni siquiera la ves fuera de la emisora.

-Vamos -protestó Edward-. La veo de cinco a seis horas diarias.

-En el trabajo. Parece que si no te acuestas con ella, no quieres pasar tiempo con ella.

-Eh, eso no es...

-Eso es lo que parece. Y Mike se ha dado cuenta. Posiblemente se lo haya mencionado ya a Bella.

Bella entró en ese momento.

-Aquí está lo que querías -le dijo a Edward, dándole un montón de notas-. Tengo la...

-¿Estás ocupada mañana? -le preguntó Edward de repente.

-No -contestó sorprendida.

-Podríamos alquilar un vídeo y cenar comida china. Díselo a Jacob.

-Tiene una cita. Seríamos sólo nosotros.

-Oh -Edward se encogió de hombros-. De acuerdo.

-De acuerdo.

Bella volvió a mirarlo extrañada y se marchó.

-Bien hecho -le dijo Emmett.

-Sí -dijo Edward asustado.

Bella y él con comida china en su casa. ¡Oh, no!

Emmett salió de la cabina y Bella lo miró suspicaz.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-¿Yo? Nada -Emmett le sonrió-. Que te diviertas mañana por la noche.

-¿Le dijiste tú eso?

-No, se le ocurrió a él. Y ya era hora, ¿no?

-Emmett, tú no me mentirías, ¿verdad?

-No

Y Emmett se marchó, silbando.

Bueno, tramaba algo. Pero ella vería a Edward fuera de la emisora durante una noche entera, así que no importaba.

-Mike trama algo -le dijo Bella a Edward durante el siguiente descanso.

-Oh, vaya sorpresa. Claro que sí. Te quiere recuperar.

-No lo creo. Pero creo que está intentando arruinar tu programa. Creo que es el que...

-_Nuestro_ programa -le corrigió Edward-. Es nuestro programa. Sé que está intentando arruinarlo. Encontré las cintas que nos faltaban en su despacho. Pero también está intentando recuperarte. A lo mejor después de todo aún tengo que ajustarle las cuentas.

-¿Por qué? Te vas la semana que viene. ¿Qué más te da?

-Porque odiaría pensar que una mujer se iría con Mike después de estar conmigo.

-Bien, pero como no estarás aquí para verlo, no veo que te pueda importar - Bella se apartó de él, disgustada-. ¿Crees que voy a renunciar a los hombres sólo porque te marches?

Edward la vio salir de la cabina. Entonces se puso los auriculares y esperó a que terminaran las noticias, mientras se maldecía por haber ido a Tuttle.

El sábado por la noche, Edward llevó _American Dreamer_ porque ella dijo que era su película favorita, se sentó con Bella en el sofá, se rió y se sintió mejor de lo que había estado en muchos días.

-Echaba esto mucho de menos -Edward le dio la mano cuando la película terminó-. Echo de menos ver vídeos y discutir contigo sobre la comida china y despertarme contigo. Echo también de menos el sexo, pero esto más.

-Lo sé -Bella le apretó la mano-. Me gusta tenerte aquí para poder hablarte y que puedas escuchar los chistes de Jacob.

-Los chistes de Jacob es lo peor -Edward sonrió-. Echo mucho de menos sus chistes.

-Y yo tenerte aquí -Bella apoyó la mejilla en su hombro y él cerró los ojos de placer-. Ni siquiera tienes que ver la película ni escuchar los chistes de Jacob. Sólo estar aquí.

Edward abrió los ojos, y quiso decirle que la amaba. Pero no era justo. Se marcharía a la semana siguiente.

Quizás a Bella le gustara viajar. Quizás ella lo amara lo suficiente como para marcharse con él en noviembre.

-¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

El se inclinó y la besó, con suavidad, sintiendo con todo su corazón. Ella le puso la mano en la mejilla, y cuando el beso terminó, ella dejó ahí sus labios y le besó los párpados y los labios otra vez.

-¿Por qué no hemos empezado a hacer el amor hasta que hemos dejado de acostarnos? -murmuró Edward.

Ella no dijo nada y se echó en sus brazos, y él la abrazó, y memorizó el olor de su pelo, el suave ritmo de su corazón, y sintió algo romperse en su interior, la tensión y la precaución, y todo lo que le había mantenido alejado de ella.

El lunes, el periódico empezó a publicar una serie sobre la historia del ayuntamiento, acabando con cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener el alcalde de construir uno nuevo, y nombrado de nuevo a Edward.

Esa tarde, Jessica fue a ver a Bella.

-Es horrible, Bella -sollozó en su despacho-. No puedo hacer nada bien. Lo odio. No importa lo que haga, Mike piensa que no es bastante, que no lo ha hecho bien... lo que sea.

-Pues vete.

Bella amontonó las notas que había reunido sobre la legalización de las drogas y las metió en una carpeta para Edward. Las leería él mismo en lugar de insistir en que ella se las explicara, como hacía Mike. Gracias a Dios ya no tenía que soportar a Mike.

-Déjale. No tienes que aguantar esas cosas.

-Pero es el programa de mayor audiencia.

Bella iba a decirle que eso daba igual. Entonces recordó que para ella también fue importante eso un mes antes. Y si Jessica se marchaba, Mike le ofrecería ser su productora. De hecho, Bella sospechaba que él podía estar forzando a Jessica a marcharse. Y entonces Bill le pediría a ella que ocupara su lugar.

Pero Bella no lo haría ni en un millón de años. Estaba mejor trabajando de madrugada con la gente rara y Edward.

-Eso no es todo -le dijo a Jessica-. Si eres tan desgraciada, márchate. Podrás trabajar con Marcia. Ella no está contenta con su productora.

-¿Y perder el mejor programa? -Jessica se levantó-. Oh, no.

Y con eso se marchó. Bella no la detuvo. Ella tenía suficientes problemas.

Tenía a Edward.

-He estado pensando -dijo Emmett ese martes delante de la televisión-. Te marchas en noviembre, ¿verdad?

-Sí -dijo Edward con más convicción de la que sentía.

-Bien, entonces voy a intentarlo con Bella.

Edward derramó su cerveza.

-¿Qué?

Emmett levantó la mano.

-No hasta que te hayas marchado, por supuesto. No se me ocurriría. Pero una vez que estés lejos... ¿no preferirías que estuviera conmigo que con Mike?

Edward lo miró muy serio.

-Eso es asunto de Bella.

Emmett asintió.

-Exacto. Así que he pensado decirle que produzca mi programa y entonces ver qué ocurre. Es hora de que empiece a pensar en volver a casarme. He estado pensando en ello y tienes razón. No creo que Rosalie vaya a volver.

Edward respiró profundamente.

-Bueno, nunca se sabe...

-No. Tenías razón. Es hora de que yo siga con mi vida. No se me había ocurrido de no ser por ti. Gracias, amigo.

-De nada.

Edward se levantó y fue por otra cerveza. ¿Por qué no habría cerrado la boca?

Y en el salón, Emmett sonrió y se terminó la cerveza.

El miércoles por la mañana, Bella entró en la cocina a desayunar. Se paró cuando vio la cara de Jacob.

-Toma -dijo dándole el periódico.

-Locutor local antiguo traficante de drogas -leyó-. Edward "Ten" Cullen fue arrestado por traficar con drogas en Lawrenceville, desapareció durante meses antes de llegar a Tuttle como el nuevo milagro de la radio. ¿Queremos a alguien así en nuestra ciudad?

Bella levantó la mirada.

-No. Edward no trafica con drogas. Ha vivido con nosotros. Ni siquiera fuma. Su límite son dos cervezas. No es un drogadicto.

Jacob se sentó.

-Mira, antes han metido la pata, pero esta vez parece que tienen pruebas de lo que dicen. Eso salió en un periódico de Lawrenceville. Tienen notas de periodistas de esa ciudad. Tiene que haber algo de verdad.

-Edward no está metido en drogas -insistió Bella-. No me importa lo que diga el periódico.

-De acuerdo. Es posible, pero ojalá no estuviera liado contigo. No quiero que sufras. Ya estás muy triste porque va a marcharse. No quiero que también te sientas engañada.

-Es inocente. Sé que lo es.

Edward la vio en su despacho esa tarde.

-Imagino que has visto el periódico -dijo él.

-No eres tú. No sé que sucede, pero eso no es cierto.

Él se apoyó en la puerta.

-Hay muchas pruebas en el artículo, Bella. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

-Te conozco. No eres así. No harías eso.

Edward cerró los ojos.

-No te merezco, pero me siento agradecido.

-Claro que me mereces. ¿Quieres decirme algo antes de que empiece a llamar a todo el mundo que conozco en el mundo del periodismo para solucionar esto?

-No. No llames a nadie. Déjalo estar.

Bella lo miró perpleja.

-¿Estás loco? Tenemos que detener esto. Tenemos...

-No. No quiero detenerlo.

Bella tragó saliva y lo intentó de nuevo.

-Edward, esto será mortal para el programa. Las drogas no sin elegantes en Tuttle. Esto nos matará.

-No lo había pensado. Lo siento. En serio, Bella. Pero no detengas la historia. Es importante para mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Tendrás que confiar en mí.

-Tengo que confiar en que no eres un traficante, y lo hago -dijo enfadada-. Pero tú no puedes confiar en mí con la verdad.

-No es mi secreto para compartirlo -dijo Edward-. Te lo diré en cuanto todo termine, pero no es mi secreto.

Lo único que evitó que ella le gritara fue lo vulnerable que se le veía.

-Así que he de quedarme sentada y dejar que ese maldito artículo nos arruine mientras tú guardas el secreto de otra persona -Bella empezó a temblar de rabia y frustración-. ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?

Edward se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Terminará pronto. Estarás bien, te lo juro.

-Sí. Estaré bien porque me darán un nuevo locutor la semana que viene, y tú estarás bien porque te irás y dejarás éste lío detrás de ti, ¿verdad? Todos estaremos bien.

-Bella...

Pero ella le interrumpió.

-Vete. No quiero hablar de esto más. Vete.

-Bella, esto es importante.

Ella le ignoró, pero él continuó de todos modos.

-Quiero que esta noche hagamos el programa sobre la legalización de las drogas. Quiero que tú estés en contra para que yo pueda defenderlo.

Ella le miró biquiabierta.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza? Después del artículo... -se quedó pensativa-. Quieres que la gente crea que es cierto... ¿Por qué?

-Sólo espera un poco más. Casi he llegado.

-¿Has llegado dónde? -preguntó furiosa-. No puedes pensar que voy a ayudarte a arruinar el programa y mi reputación sin que me des una explicación. O me dices qué está pasando o estarás solo ésta noche.

Edward empezó a decir algo, entonces suspiró.

-De acuerdo, es justo. Lo haré solo.

Y se marchó.

El lunes siguiente, tras tres noches de trabajo hablándose lo imprescindible y un horrible fin de semana, tras llamadas al programa de gente que quería que se fuera de la ciudad, tras varias desapariciones esporádicas de Edward, y varias visitas de la policía preguntado por él... Llegó la gota que colmó el vaso.

Apareció la esposa de Edward.

Era muy pequeña, morena y llorona, y estaría embarazada de siete u ocho meses. Lauren llamó a Bella a recepción.

-No te va a gustar esto. Esta mujer está buscando a Ten Cullen. Dice que está casada con él.

¡No era posible!

Se acercó a la mujer.

-Hola, yo soy Isabella Swan, la productora del señor Cullen, y...

-¿Dónde está? -la mujer se levantó y la miró desafiante-. Es mi marido y quiero verlo.

-Ahora mismo no está aquí, pero aparecerá en cualquier momento. ¿Le gustaría esperar en mi despacho? -miró a su alrededor y vio a Tayler y a Jessica escuchando desde el pasillo-. Allí podremos hablar en privado.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó ella de nuevo.

Entonces, Edward apareció por la puerta.

-¡Tania! -exclamó al verla.

-¿Edward?- preguntó confundida.

-No digas nada -Edward tiró de ella hacia la puerta-. Hablaremos fuera de aquí.

-¡Edward! -gritó Bella, ofendida.

Edward la miró.

-Quédate ahí y deja de pensar tonterías. Me conoces bien. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

-¡Espera un momento! -gritó Bella.

Pero él metió a Tania en el ascensor y se marchó.

Bella se quedó con sus pensamientos asesinos, y Lauren y Tayler y Jessica la miraron con compasión y curiosidad.

Esta vez iba a matarlo.

Pero primero iba a averiguar qué diablos estaba sucediendo ahí.

Él entró en el despacho de Bella una hora antes del programa y la sorprendió marcando al teléfono.

-Lo sé -dijo Edward levantando una mano para que no le interrumpiera-. Soy un desgraciado por haberte dejado ahí. Tuve que llamar a mi padre y meter a Tania en un autobús de vuelta a casa antes de poder explicártelo. Sé que estás furiosa conmigo y me lo merezco, pero déjame que te lo explique.

-Oh, ¿ahora vas a explicarte? -Bella dejó el teléfono-. Eso es fantástico.

-Bella, yo no soy...

-Ten Cullen. Lo sé. Ella es la esposa de tu hermano, ¿cierto?

Edward se sentó.

-Bueno, algo así. En realidad no están casados. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-No fue difícil cuando até cabos. No nos dejabas que te llamáramos Ten y así llamaban al famoso locutor de Lawrenceville. Eres muy natural en la radio, pero Emmett tenía razón. No tenías ni idea de lo que estabas haciendo la primera noche. Así que viniste aquí fingiendo ser tu hermano, y como Bill conoce a tu familia, él también lo sabe. O sea que el secreto que estás guardando, es de Bill, y todo lo del programa ha sido una tapadera, y yo he estado matándome para hacerte triunfar y todo para nada.

-Yo te dije que no lo hicieras. ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta?

-Que no confiaras en mí -dijo furiosa y herida-. No confiaste en mí.

-No fue eso. No sé cómo se complicó esto tanto. Confiaba en ti. Sabía que no eras tú desde el principio. Pero tú te lanzas al ataque en todo lo que haces, y esto no podía tratarse así.

Bella lo miró confundida.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Por qué dices que no fui yo? ¿De qué hablas?

-Alguien está traficando con drogas desde la emisora. Bill recibió una carta anónima y la usó como excusa para traerme aquí como un favor a mi padre. Él quería saber quién envió la carta porque pensaba que era una calumnia, y mi padre quería que tuviera un verdadero trabajo. Así que entre los dos lo arreglaron todo y yo piqué el anzuelo. Y he estado intentando encontrar una relación entre el alcalde o Harry Clearwater o Mike y las drogas. No he encontrado nada. Así que durante la semana pasada, he dejado caer la historia de las drogas, fingiendo ser un traficante, intentando averiguar más cosas. Y anoche, leyendo tus notas sobre la legalización de las drogas, finalmente lo encontré.

-¿Quién es? No puedo creerlo. ¿Quién está traficando?

-Jasper. Tiene que ser él.


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Jennifer Crusie

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

-¿Estás loco? -Bella lo miró horrorizada-. Jasper es la última persona que haría eso. No le importa el dinero...

-Le importa su madre. Y la señora Winthrop y la señora Wexman y todo el resto.

-No te entiendo.

-Yo tampoco al principio. Jasper cultiva marihuana detrás de su casa, pero eso no bastaba, porque yo sabía que Jasper no traficaría con drogas por dinero. No es su estilo. Pero los chicos de la universidad dijeron que estábamos regalándola, y luego leí tus notas sobre la legalización de las drogas y lo que encontré sobre los pacientes de cáncer. Ahí encajó todo.

Bella cerró los ojos.

-Lo recuerdo. La marihuana ayuda a las personas a soportar la quimioterapia -abrió los ojos-. ¿Jasper le dio marihuana a Beattie?

Edward asintió.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla. Y si Beattie sabía que la ayudó, debió insistir en compartirlo con otros. Posiblemente han estado proporcionando marihuana a los pacientes de cáncer de la ciudad. Por eso se puso desagradable el nieto de la señora Winthrop con ella. Quería que le diera algo.

-Oh, Dios -Bella apoyó la cabeza en las manos-. Y por eso la gente le trae galletas y tartas. Es su modo de darle las gracias -se quedó pensativa unos instantes-. Bueno, ya lo sabemos. Lo que tenemos que hacer es tener la boca cerrada y...

-No. No podemos. Es ilegal.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta.

-No puedes estar pensando en entregar a Jasper.

Él suspiró.

-No me estás escuchando. Voy a decirle a Jasper que lo sé, y él se entregará. Es ilegal, Bella. Y él se está quedando sin tiempo. Ese mocoso, el nieto de la señora Winthrop, envió la carta a Bill. Todo el mundo en la universidad sabe que aquí se está traficando. Y a mí me han estado haciendo preguntas. Ese artículo donde decía que yo era traficante hizo que la policía empezara a vigilarme. Saben con quién he estado hablando, y saben que ocurre algo. Y si Jasper se entrega, al menos tendrá eso a su favor. Es demasiado tarde para otra cosa.

-No -Bella se levantó y fue hacia la puerta-. No. Podemos para esto. Jasper no irá a la cárcel.

Edward la detuvo.

-No le digas nada a nadie. Yo me ocuparé.

-¿Cómo te has ocupado hasta ahora? -Bella lo miró, furiosa-. Si no hubieras empezado a fisgonear, estaríamos bien. ¿A quién está haciendo daño Jasper? Está ayudando a la gente, y tú no le vas a entregar -Bella apartó el brazo-. ¿Vas a quedarte tan tranquilo viéndole ir a prisión?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Tú empezaste este lío. Deberías arreglarlo.

-No puedo.

-Yo no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. Ni siquiera intentarás hacer algo. Sólo seguirás tu camino.

-Bella...

-Igual que Bill -le dijo, sabiendo que le dolería-. Como tu padre.

Edward apretó la boca y salió del despacho.

-Sí que los elijo bien -murmuró Bella, intentando no llorar.

Mike asomó la cabeza por la puerta en ese momento.

-Acabo de enterarme de lo de la mujer de Edward. ¿Vamos esta noche a cenar? -le preguntó sonriente.

-Vete de aquí -le gritó.

-Quizás mañana -le dijo Mike huyendo.

Bella volvió a sentarse. Tenía que esbozar un plan.

Edward esperó hasta que Jasper entró en la cabina durante las noticias a las dos menos cuarto antes de decirle algo.

-Estás horrible -le dijo Jasper cuando le vio-. Vete, seguiré yo.

-No puedo -Edward lo miró angustiado-. Odio esto. No sabes lo mucho que lo odio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Edward suspiró.

-Sé que les das marihuana a los pacientes de cáncer. De hecho, mucha gente en Tuttle sabe que regalas marihuana, Jasper. Todo ha terminado.

Jasper apartó la cesta de San y se sentó en la mesa. El perrito asomó la cabeza y Jasper le rascó detrás de las orejas.

-Bueno, eso depende. ¿Vas a entregarme?

-No, te entregarás tú. Eso tendrás a tu favor. Con los abogados de tu padre...

-Mi padre me repudiará -dijo, aunque no pareció muy dolido-. ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte de que éste no es el mejor modo de hacerlo?

-Cualquier cosa. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que quiero que me convenzas. Pero esto estallará en cualquier momento, Jasper. Lo saben demasiadas personas. Sería mejor que lo hicieras tú en vez de esperar a que vinieran por ti.

Jasper se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Entonces miró a Edward a los ojos.

-¿Puedo tener algo de tiempo?

-Claro. Pero no tardes mucho. Perderás la única ventaja que tienes.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? -le preguntó Jasper mientras se levantaba para marcharse.

-Los rumores. Tu cosecha. La quimioterapia. Las galletas y todo eso. Finalmente encajaron las piezas. Lo siento mucho, Jasper. Sé que lo hacías por una buena razón.

-Y por eso no quiero dejar de hacerlo -Jasper se sentó en su silla-. Deja que lo piense y hablaremos mañana.

-De acuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella aún no había pensado ningún plan, ni siquiera después de contárselo todo a Jacob.

-Hay una condena obligatoria por la posesión de drogas -le dijo Jacob-. Y Bill no será de mucha ayuda cuando se entere se que Jasper drogaba a su madre.

-Esa ley es estúpida. Es una hierba medicinal, por el amor de Dios.

Entonces Jacob abrió el periódico, lanzó una exclamación y se lo dio a ella.

Había una fotografía de Edward metiendo a Tanya en un autobús y un titular que decía que el famoso locutor abandonaba a su esposa embarazada. Bella la miró muy seria. Estaba furiosa con Edward, pero él no se merecía eso.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo. ¿Cómo había sabido el fotógrafo que ellos estarían en la estación de autobuses? Alguien habría informado al periódico. Alguien de la emisora.

De esa noticia no se podía culpar al alcalde. Bella se vistió y llegó pronto a la emisora.

Bella estaba fuera de la cabina cuando Mike salió a las diez.

-¡Bella, que sorpresa!

-He decidido aceptar tu oferta para almorzar. ¿Estás libre ahora?

-Tenemos una reunión después de cada programa -explicó Jessica-. A veces duran mucho.

-Hoy no -Mike rodeó a Bella de los hombros-. Hoy nos saltaremos la reunión.

-Pero, Mike... -protestó Jessica.

-Olvídalo -Mike llevó a Bella hacia el vestíbulo-. Esto es estupendo. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

-Bien. Yo estoy deseando oírlas.

-No ha sido igual sin ti -empezó Mike cuando estuvieron sentados en una cafetería-. He estado...

-Has estado ocupado. Así fue como le hiciste esas jugarretas a Edward, borrando las cintas, robando, haciendo las llamadas...

-Bueno... -Mike pareció perdido-. A lo mejor me he pasado, pero todo fue...

-Y luego le contaste al periódico la historia sobre la mujer de Edward. Eso fue bueno -dijo Bella inexpresiva.

-A lo mejor lo mencioné.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Jessica me llamó y me lo contó, y pensé que la gente de Tuttle debería saber qué clase de hombre es. Pensé que tú también deberías saberlo. No es el hombre adecuado para ti, Bella.

Ella se resistió al deseo de estrangularlo.

-¿Y qué hombre lo es?

Mike respiró profundamente.

-Yo -levantó una mano para acallar sus protestas-. Sé que cometí un error al romper contigo, pero créeme, ahora lo sé. Fui estúpido. Si quieres que vuelva a ti arrastrándome, lo haré. Lo que tú quieras.

Bella lo miró disgustada y perpleja.

-¿Y qué hay de Jessica? Ha estado matándose por ti.

-Jessica es una niña. Una niña preciosa, pero una niña al fin y al cabo. La experiencia que ha conseguido conmigo será buena en su currículo...

-Oh, y quieres que yo vuelva como tu _productora_. No te había entendido.

-No, quiero que vuelvas completamente -Mike se echó hacia delante-. Creo que deberíamos casarnos.

-Casarnos... ¿Vas a volver a la emisora y decirle a Jessica que deja de ser tu productora y novia y que vas a casarte conmigo?

-Por supuesto -dijo Mike-. Soy un hombre maduro y sé admitir mis errores.

-Eres un canalla -Bella se levantó-. Si haces algo más para sabotear el programa de Edward, se lo diré a Bill e insistiré en que te eche. Lo digo en serio. Aléjate de Edward. Y de paso, también de mí.

-¡Bella! -Mike se levantó para seguirla.

-No. No puedo creer que me hayas hecho todo eso para salvar tu carrera. ¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo?

-Lo que tú me enseñaste. Hacer el programa lo mejor posible.

-Yo nunca te enseñé a sabotear a otros.

Pero se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Para ella el programa lo fue todo.

-Hay más en la vida que la radio, Mike.

-No para mí.

-Ve a hacer las paces con Jessica. La vas a necesitar.

-Emmett me ha dicho que hoy has almorzado con Mike -dijo Edward cuando ella entró en la cabina a las diez.

-Sí -Bella le dio las notas.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien?

-Me pidió que me casara con él -Bella salió y fue a la mesa de producción.

-¿Qué?

-Me ofreció también producir su programa -le dijo Bella por el micrófono-. Las noticias casi han terminado. Prepárate.

-¿Dijiste que sí?

Bella lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué más te da? Te vas mañana.

-¿Le dijiste que sí? -repitió Edward.

-No. Le dije que no.

-¿Podríamos hablar de esto?

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella angustiada-. Nada ha cambiado. Le dije que dejara de sabotear tu programa, pero no sé por qué me molesté, ya que te vas mañana. Vas a entregar a Jasper. Todo ha terminado.

Edward la miró angustiado.

-De acuerdo. Lo que tú quieras -las noticias terminaron y él fue al micrófono.-. Buenas noches, Tuttle...

Bella se quitó los auriculares. Podría hacer el programa sin ella. Además daba igual. Era el último.

Hicieron el resto del programa sin hablar entre ellos. Edward sólo puso música. Lo peor fue cuando puso una canción lenta y acarició a San sobre su hombro hasta que el perro se durmió. Bella lo amaba tanto que le dolía. Edward sólo habló una vez, sobre el uso de la marihuana en los tratamientos de las náuseas asociadas con la quimioterapia. Su razonamiento fue muy convincente, y Bella supo que lo hizo por Jasper, para preparar el camino de su defensa, pero no era suficiente.

Aún iba a entregarle.

Bella se quedó hasta que Jasper apareció a las dos menos cuarto.

-Jasper, lo siento -le dijo Bella-. Si puedo hacer algo...

-No. Yo me metí en esto. Estoy preparado -dijo entrando en la cabina con Edward.

Edward puso una cinta nueva y Bella le vio darle a Jasper la silla y luego agacharse para hablar con él. Edward parecía muerto, con expresión agotada y desgraciada.

Pero de todos modos ella entró para intentar convencerle.

-No puedes hacerlo. He estado pensando sin parar para encontrar una solución. No puedes.

Edward cerró los ojos.

-Es la ley. Sé que Jasper lo hizo porque amaba a su madre...

-Él le salvó la vida -le interrumpió Bella-. No podía comer. Él le salvó...

-Pero la ley es la ley -insistió Edward-. Él la rompió.

Bella miró a Jasper en busca de ayuda.

-No me lo creo. La ley es estúpida.

-Escúchame -dijo Edward con intensidad-. Uno de los mayores problemas que tiene nuestro país es que la gente piensa que una ley es sólo una ley si se está de acuerdo con ella. Y si no se está de acuerdo, está bien echar de sus trabajos a hombres como Jacob, diciendo que hay una ley mayor y sublime. Todo eso es basura, Bella. La ley es la ley. Si no te gusta, cámbiala. Pero no la rompas y entonces empieces a lamentarte cuando veas las consecuencias.

-Pero no la cambian -replicó Bella-. Los políticos son tan cobardes en lo referente a legalizar alguna droga que prefieren ver a la gente morir antes que arriesgar sus carreras. No va a cambiar. Y está mal.

-La ley es la ley. No puedes elegir qué parte te gusta y cuál vas a ignorar. Hay que quedarse con todo. Y Jasper rompió la ley.

-Y tú vas a entregarle. El buen Edward que no se salta las reglas -dijo furiosa-. Apuesto a que te pareces mucho a tu padre.

Edward puso un gesto de dolor, y Jasper se levantó y habló.

Un momento. Gracias por tu defensa, Bella, la aprecio. Pero Edward tiene razón. No cometas el delito si no puedes cumplir la condena -miró a Edward-. Sólo te pido un favor.

Edward asintió.

-No me entregues hasta mañana por la mañana. Déjame terminar el programa y decírselo antes a mis padres.

Edward sabía la razón, pero no se había sentido peor en toda su vida, sabiendo que estaba arruinando la vida de Jasper, sabiendo que posiblemente Bella nunca volvería hablarle.

-Claro que sí -le dijo a Jasper.

Jasper lo miró a los ojos.

-No huiré.

Edward tragó saliva.

-Lo sé. Oh, diablos, Jasper...

Jasper volvió a su silla.

-Ya no es tu problema -le dijo poniéndose los auriculares-. De hecho, si yo no hubiera empezado a hacer esto, tú no hubieras venido. Así que siempre ha sido mi problema. Siento haberte metido en este lío.

-Yo también lo siento -dijo Bella.

Edward la miró.

-Yo no lo siento. No cambiaría las pasadas semanas por nada.

-Yo sí -dijo Bella con los ojos húmedos y la voz quebrada-. Yo las cambiaría por la libertad de Jasper. Tú vas a enviarle a la cárcel. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estará ahí? ¿Sabes lo horrible...?

-Bella, déjalo -dijo Jasper-. No soy un niño. Deja de tratarme como a uno. Esto no es culpa de Edward.

-Pues a mí me lo parece -dijo Bella saliendo.

Edward sintió que ella se había llevado todo el calor de la habitación.

Él tenía razón. Sabía que la tenía.

Pero tener razón sin Bella era horrible. Y ésa sería la historia de su vida.

Jasper se frotó la frente.

-Se calmará. Verá que tú no podías hacer nada.

-¿Tú crees?

Edward se sentó en el borde de la consola y pensó en lo que había hecho y cómo se sentía por Jasper.

-Yo no estoy seguro de que yo no hubiera podido hacer nada. Tú no eres un delincuente.

-Sí lo soy. He cometido un delito. Estoy seguro de que eso me convierte en delincuente.

-Y ella tenía razón en otra cosa -Edward miró con tristeza a Jasper-. Estoy actuando como mi padre y como el tuyo.

-Mi padre me habló de tu hermano. Tu padre encubrió el delito de tu hermano. Tú estás haciendo lo contrario. Tú estás en el lado de los ángeles.

-Pues vaya desastre de ángeles... Sé que tengo razón. Mi padre sabía que él tenía razón. Yo soy lo que nunca quise ser. He pasado toda mi vida negándome a tener trato con gente para no controlar nunca a nadie. Y ahora estoy solo y sigo controlando a la gente. Me iré ahora mismo de la ciudad. Sé que tú se lo dirás todo a Bill, así que mi trabajo se ha terminado.

Se sentía tan cansado que le dolían los huesos.

-Ahora debo irme.

-¿Y dejar a todo el mundo? -Jasper lo miró incrédulo-. ¿Sin decirle adiós a Emmett, Jacob, Lauren ni Bella?

Edward se rió con amargura.

-No creo que Bella quiera hablar conmigo el tiempo necesario para dejarme decirle adiós.

Jasper lo miró unos instantes y se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces vete.

La música terminó y Jasper empezó a hablar por el micrófono. Edward salió de la cabina, le escuchó unos minutos hablar de remedios herbales y se marchó.

Bella estuvo un rato dando vueltas con el coche, intentando entender lo que había pasado. Los razonamientos de Edward le parecieron buenos, pero estaban los de Jasper y Beattie y la señora Winthrop. Ellos no estaban equivocados. ¿Entonces cómo podía tener razón Edward?

Se detuvo y compró pollo frito y patatas porque estaba triste y muerta de hambre.

Se fue a casa y puso el programa de Jasper, y pensó una vez más en lo ocurrido.

Quería odiar a Edward por lo que iba a hacerle a Jasper, pero no podía. Lo amaba. Y al día siguiente se marcharía, y ella estaría sola de nuevo, recogiendo los pedazos.

Bueno, no sola. Tenía a Jacob, Emmett y Lauren, a Marcia e incluso a Mike y Jessica. Y a Bill y Beattie, y sobre todo a Jasper. Se mataría por Jasper porque él lo merecía y encontraría un modo de sacarlo de la cárcel.

Bella cerró los ojos. De fondo, Jasper estaba poniendo una extraña música.

El timbre sonó y fue a abrir, pensando que Jacob habría olvidado las llaves.

-¿Podemos hablar? -dijo Edward.

Bella se quedó callada, mirándolo fijamente. Se aguantó las lágrimas. Lo peor que podía hacer sería llorar.

Edward entró y cerró la puerta, le dio la mano y la llevó al sofá. Entonces se sentó a su lado, y ella se puso muy rígida.

-No quiero dejarlo así -dijo Edward-. Grítame o algo, pero no te alejes de mí.

Bella tragó saliva.

-No sé qué gritar. Sé que tienes razón. Y sé que te equivocas. Y estoy tan cansada y tú te irás de todos modos.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso a mira el techo.

-Mi padre libró a mi hermano de su acusación por traficante. Compró a los testigos y metió a Ten en un centro de rehabilitación. Lo tuvo tan aislado que ni siquiera podía llamar a su novia. Pero resolvió su problema. Mi madre no se sintió avergonzada. Mi hermano no fue a la cárcel.

-Edward, no tienes que...

-Sí -dijo muy serio.

-De acuerdo, cuéntamelo

-Él lo arregla todo a su conveniencia. Quería que Ten triunfara y así fue. Pero Ten tuvo que drogarse para conseguirlo. Y quería que yo sentara la cabeza, así que me envió aquí. A Bill le dio igual aquella carta. Él sólo le hizo un favor a mi padre, dándole un trabajo a su hijo, para que se asentara por fin.

-Pues no lo consiguió. Te marchas mañana y...

-Y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo -continuó Edward-. Hice lo que vine a hacer, arreglar el problema de la carta anónima de Bill. Sé que tengo razón, pero me siento fatal. Como las cosas que hace mi padre.

-Tú no eres tu padre -dijo Bella con firmeza-. No quieres aceptar responsabilidades por nada. No le dices a la gente lo que tiene que hacer.

-¿Y por qué eso suena tan mal? Pensé que era una solución, pero es tan malo como el problema. Tengo las maletas en el coche. Creí que había terminado mi trabajo, y odiaba tanto lo sucedido que había pensado en marcharme, y dejarte que pusieras ópera hasta que encontraras otra persona a quien convertir en una estrella.

-Yo no te convertí en una estrella. Lo hiciste tú. Con tu personalidad, tu cerebro y tu talento.

-Lo hicimos los dos. Lo hicimos juntos.

Bella cerró los ojos porque le dolía demasiado mirarlo.

-Ha terminado. Te vas.

-No. No puedo. No puedo dejarte. Te amo. Puedo irme de Tuttle, pero no puedo dejarte. No quiero pasar otro día sin ti. Iba a dejar todo este lío detrás. Me metí en el coche para irme, y entonces pensé que, sin ti, no tenía dónde ir. Tú lo eres todo.

Ella se había quedado sin respiración. Sintió un dolor en el pecho y calor en los párpados, llenos de lágrimas, y no podía moverse de la emoción.

-Di algo, por favor. Me estoy muriendo.

Ella intentó respirar.

-Yo...

-Te amo -continuó Edward-. No es por el sexo, la apuesta o el programa. Te amo. No sé si es suficiente, pero te quiero.

-Es suficiente -dijo Bella con voz quebrada-. Es suficiente- tragó saliva-. Estoy muy enfadada contigo, y odio lo que le estás haciendo a Jasper...

-Lo sé.

-Pero te amo también. Tanto, que a veces me mareo al mirarte. Me siento bien estando contigo. Creo que en este asunto te equivocas, pero no podría soportar la vida sin ti.

Él se inclinó y la besó.

-No me dejes nunca, Bella.

En ese momento, la música de la radio terminó y se oyó la voz de Jasper.

-Éste será mi último programa durante una temporada, amigos. He estado quebrantando la ley, y mañana por la mañana, me entregaré. Esta noche he tenido una larga conversación con un amigo, y él me explicó que la ley es lo primero, aunque a veces se equivoque. Es la única defensa que tenemos contra la anarquía, contra el fuerte pisando al débil. Y si está mal, nuestro trabajo es cambiarla. He estado proporcionando marihuana a pacientes de quimioterapia porque les ayuda a soportar las náuseas provocadas por el tratamiento, pero está en contra de la ley. Creo que esa ley debe cambiar, y ésta es la única noche que me queda para hablar de ello antes de ir a la cárcel. Si estáis escuchando y queréis opinar, el número es...

-Jasper es la única persona que conozco que podría convertir su arresto en un tema de discusión en la radio -dijo Bella-. ¿Qué crees que ha estado haciendo la hora anterior mientras sonaba toda la música?

-Hablando con su padre. Yo llamé a Bill.

Bella se enderezó.

-¿Qué?

-Llamé a Bill y le dije que Jasper había aliviado los dolores de mucha gente y que ahora le tocaba a él dar la cara. Gritó mucho, pero creo que al final vio la luz. Pienso que lucharé por Jasper -Empezó a comer pollo y cuando Bella lo miró, casi le pareció relajado.

De acuerdo, ella no lo habría hecho así, pero al menos él había hecho algo.

-Debiste comprar más comida.

Se quedaron sentados en el sofá y se terminaron el pollo y las patatas mientras escuchaban a Jasper y a lo oyentes que llamaban, y todos parecían dispuestos a asaltar el ayuntamiento para que le pusieran en libertad si era necesario. Al menos, eso tranquilizó a Bella.

Finalmente se quedó dormida apoyada en el hombro de Edward mientras él escuchaba el programa de Jasper. Edward la despertó a las cinco y media.

-Vamos -le dijo suavemente-. Vamos a volver a ver si Jasper necesita ayuda después del programa.

* * *

Penúltimo capítulo. Los subo todos de una porque no quiero que esperen más. Reviews?


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Jennifer Crusie

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

La emisora estaba abarrotada cuando llegaron, a las seis menos cuarto. En el vestíbulo había cámaras de televisión, periodistas, estaba el sheriff, Bill y Beattie y Mike con expresión perpleja.

-¿Qué es esto? -Mike se acercó a Bella en cuanto ella entró detrás de Edward-. ¿Para qué es la publicidad? ¿Qué ha hecho Edward ahora?

-Nada. Jasper ha confesado regalar marihuana a pacientes de cáncer. Van a arrestarle.

Mike adoptó una expresión lejana. Posiblemente estaría pensando en confesar estar en posesión de orégano. ¿Cómo podía estar tan obsesionado con su trabajo?

Entonces Bella se dio cuenta de que, si no hubiera sido por Edward, ella seguiría con Mike y sería como él.

-Tengo que irme -le dijo a Mike, y fue a buscar a Edward.

Lo encontró en la cabina, con Jasper.

-Hay mucha gente ahí fuera -estaba diciéndole Edward-. ¿Puedo hacer algo? Lo que quieras_._

-No -Jasper tenía a San en su regazo-. Aún me gustaría que no hubieras dicho nada. Podríamos...

-No, esto será estupendo.

La voz de Jasper sonó tan satisfecha, que Bella lo miró para ver si podía estar tan feliz.

Y lo estaba.

-Es exactamente lo que necesitamos. Necesitamos que esto se legalice para tratamiento médico. Ahora tenemos una causa. Tendrán que arrestarme a mí y a mi madre y posiblemente a media docena de pacientes de cáncer. Piensa en la publicidad cuando la señora Winthrop vaya a la cárcel. Esto se extenderá por toda la nación.

Bella siguió con lo que más le asustaba.

-Jasper, irás a la cárcel.

Jasper le sonrió.

-No por mucho. No conoces a mi padre, Diablos, yo no lo conocía. Al principio gritó mucho, pero tenía un plan, y entonces mi madre se puso por el otro teléfono y, cuando ella terminó de hablar, mi padre ya estaba listo para presentarme a la candidatura de gobernador. Ha llamado a un montón de abogados y a la prensa. Dice que hay libertad bajo fianza y apelaciones y tiene una lista interminable de abogados para que me saquen. Y todo el tiempo, mi madre y yo daremos entrevistas y haremos declaraciones... Apuesto que mi padre incluso me dejará quedarme con el programa en cuanto se le pase el susto.

-Ya está bien -le dijo Edward mirando por la puerta-. Está hablando con el sheriff delante de las cámaras de televisión. Esto va a ser un circo.

-Es fabuloso -exclamó Jasper.

Bella se puso de pie, de repente sintiéndose tranquila.

-No, no lo es, pero yo ayudaré de todos modos.

Empezó a salir, y Edward la detuvo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Bella sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas a todas esas personas a las que iba a llamar para detener tu historia de las drogas? Mañana tendré a Jasper en las noticias nacionales.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Quieres apostar?

-No. Rotundamente no. No volveré a apostar contigo.

-Eso pensé.

Bella se marchó para llamar por teléfono.

Tres horas más tarde, Jasper había sido arrestado y puesto en libertad bajo fianza, y Edward estaba a solas con Bill en su despacho.

-Las cosas no han salido como yo planeé -dijo Edward.

Bill suspiró.

-Los dos, Beattie y Jasper... Dirigían una red de tráfico de drogas de caridad.

-Al menos hemos terminado el misterio de la carta anónima.

-Cierto -Bill lo miró fijamente-. ¿Significa eso que te marchas?

-No. Me quedo. Puedes decirle a mi padre que ha ganado.

Bill trató de parecer inocente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre con todo esto?

-Olvídalo, no me engañas. Tú llamaste a mi padre y le contaste que tenías una carta anónima y él te dijo que quería que yo sentara la cabeza, y los dos preparasteis esto. Un favor para un viejo amigo, ¿cierto? A ti te daba igual esa carta.

-Le dije que no podía obligarte a quedarte si tú no querías -Bill frunció el ceño-. Entonces tú te hiciste famoso. Y me hiciste ganar dinero. Es culpa tuya.

-No. Es de Bella -Edward suspiró-. Ella quiso convertirme en estrella.

-Bueno, me alegro de que lo hiciera.

Edward se sorprendió por la emoción en la voz de Bill.

-Yo también.

-Vas a hacer las noches muy interesantes por aquí -añadió Bill.

-No, las mañanas. Quiero la primera hora.

Bill lo miró serio.

-No puedo hacerlo. Es el programa de Mike.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces no trabajaré aquí. Y tampoco Bella.

Bill lo miró confundido.

-¿Isabella? Ella no se va.

-Vamos a casarnos, Bill. Ella irá donde vaya yo. Y si no tenemos la primera hora, nos vamos.

Edward cruzó los dedos mentalmente, esperando que Bill no descubriera su fanfarronada. Bella era demasiado independiente para seguir a alguien, pero Bill no tenía que saberlo.

Bill lo miró.

-¿Y qué diablos voy a hacer con Mike?

-No debes preguntármelo a mí -dijo Edward poniéndose en pie-. No te gustaría mi sugerencia.

-De acuerdo -gruñó Bill-. De acuerdo. Es tuyo.

-Muchas gracias -Edward fue a la puerta-. Y buena suerte con Jasper. Avísame si puedo hacer algo.

Edward fue al despacho de Bella, pero ella no estaba.

Entonces supo dónde encontrarla.

Bella abrió la puerta cuando Edward llamó, y sólo verle le debilitó las rodillas. Volver a casa a dormir había sido un error. Era el día uno de noviembre, la apuesta había terminado y ella lo deseaba.

Así que cuando abrió la puerta, y lo vio de pie, fingió que no le afectaba su presencia.

-Entra.

Ella volvió a su dormitorio y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No puedo creerlo -le dijo cuando él entró-. No puedo creer lo que ha pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Edward se sentó a los pies de la cama, y Bella se sintió decepcionada.

-Pues ha pasado. Lo último que oí al pasar por el vestíbulo era que Mike estaba diciendo en su programa que él había inhalado en los años setenta.

Bella se quedó perpleja.

-¿Inhalado el qué?

-No lo sé y no me importa -se frotó el cuello-. Sólo quiero dormir.

Dormir... Bueno, era un comienzo. Ella se apartó para hacerle sitio.

-Puedes dormir aquí si quieres.

-¿Aquí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Bella, si me meto en la cama contigo, querré más que dormir.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-He estado pensando. Anoche y esta mañana cuando hablaba por teléfono. Y no sé qué pensar de ese lío de Jasper. No sé ni siquiera quién tenía razón, tú o yo. Pero sé que tú hiciste lo que creías correcto aunque yo intenté hacerte cambiar de opinión -sonrió-. Y estoy muy impresionada de que renunciaras a todo por hacer lo que considerabas correcto. Y sé que también tenías razón en otras cosas. No en todo. Y sé que te amo, y tú me amas, y después de eso... Bueno, creo que podemos solucionar esto -tragó saliva-. ¿Qué opinas?

Edward la miró a los ojos.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Bella casi se cayó de la cama.

-Ya le he dicho a Bill que nos íbamos a casar, así que voy a quedar como un tonto si me dices que no. Haz de mí un hombre honesto. Cásate conmigo.

Bella dejó de respirar. Matrimonio. Eso era permanente. Y como se lo había pedido Edward, era para siempre. Tendría que seguirle por todo el país, y posiblemente tendrían sus hijos en diferentes lugares, y ella no volvería a tener una carrera.

Pero se lo pasaría bien. Y se reiría.

Y tendría a Edward.

Respiró profundamente.

-¿Podríamos comprar una caravana?

Él la miró extrañado.

-Bueno... claro. ¿Por qué?

-Así sería como estar siempre en casa mientras viajamos.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Viajar? ¿Dónde?

-Donde vayamos en noviembre.

Él empezó a reírse y ella quiso matarle.

-Olvídate de la caravana. No vamos a ninguna parte. Le dije a Bill que quería seguir trabajando con un contrato. Seguro médico. Pensión. Permiso de paternidad... Vamos a adoptar a San.

Bella no podía creerlo.

-Oh, fantástico -cerró los ojos, maravillada-. Oh, Edward. Te quiero y te seguiría a cualquier parte, pero prefiero...

-Quedarte aquí y convertirme en una estrella -Edward sonrió-. Es todo tuyo.

Bella lo quería tanto que pensaba que iba a morir de amor. Pero él seguía en los pies de la cama.

-¿Puedes venir y besarme? Acabas de pedirme en matrimonio. Se supone que tienes que besarme.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció.

-No voy a parar con un beso. Quiero mucho más.

-Es todo tuyo.

Edward no se movió.

-Esto es increíble. Me siento como un niño en su primera cita.

-No es nuestra primera vez -Bella sonrió.

-Sí lo es.

Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama, poniendo una mano a cada lado de ella.

-Es nuestra primera vez para esto -la miró profundamente-. Lo que tuvimos antes fue diversión, pero no era esto. Es nuestra primera vez.

Bella no podía apartar los ojos de él.

-Lo sé -llevó la mano a su mejilla-. Lo sé. Te quiero mucho. No podría soportar perderte.

Edward cerró los ojos.

-No me perderás. Las cosas han cambiado, pero para mejor. Ya están mejor. Si no quieres ir tan rápidamente, podemos esperar para hacer el amor. Hasta que estés segura.

-Estoy segura. Pero estoy... nerviosa.

-Lo sé. Yo también. Pero te quiero tanto...

Se inclinó y la besó suavemente.

-Ven a la cama -susurró Bella-. No puedo esperar más.

Él se puso en pie y se desnudó despacio. Cuando se metió en la cama a su lado, no la tocó. Se apoyó en un codo y la miró como si fuera de porcelana delicada.

-Así debía de ser antes la noche de bodas.

Bella puso la mano en su pecho para sentir su calor. Había olvidado lo duro que era su pecho. Le acarició despacio y luego apoyó la mejilla y escuchó sus latidos. Despacio, Edward le rodeó la cintura y se puso debajo de ella.

Edward le sujetó la cara entre sus manos, y la miró hechizado. Había tanto amor en su mirada, que ella creyó que se ahogaría en él. Y cuando finalmente la besó, se ahogó. Su boca fue suave al principio, y su lengua la invadió. Ella se agarró a sus hombros cuando se volvió más exigente. Bella sintió que su cuerpo se volvía más y más caliente. Edward le quitó el camisón y sus manos la reclamaron. Entonces inclinó la cabeza y le mordisqueó un pecho y luego el otro. Ella le metió las manos en el pelo, saboreando su boca. El calor y el tormento estaban en todas partes.

-Te amo, Edward. No sabía que esto existía hasta que te conocí. Te quiero dentro de mí -dijo arqueándose-. He esperado tanto. No me hagas esperar más.

-Sólo un poco más. Sólo un poco más.

Edward bajó la lengua por su estómago.

-Enseguida -murmuró él con las manos en sus caderas-. Sólo quiero saborear antes.

Y sus dedos la encontraron, y ella gimió y se estiró. Y entonces él metió su lengua, y Bella se estremeció y se agarró al cabecero de la cama.

-Estás dulce, Bella.

Ella gimió mientras la respiración de Edward le calentaba los muslos. Se le quedaron los nudillos blancos.

Y él siguió chupando una y otra vez, mientras Bella se retorcía.

-Oh, Edward, ahora...

-Espera un poco.

Y la llevó al límite, haciéndola perder el control.

Entonces se tumbó a su lado mientras ella temblaba con pequeños espasmos. Le susurró que era preciosa.

-No es suficiente. Te quiero dentro de mí.

Edward cerró los ojos y se puso sobre ella, separándole las piernas.

-Mírame, Bella...

Y cuando ella lo hizo, amándole con todo su corazón, ahogándose en el calor y el amor que vio en sus ojos, Edward entró en ella, llenándola, y los dos dejaron de respirar durante ese instante, sin dejar de mirarse.

Y entonces se movieron juntos, respiraron juntos, y el calor les traspasó, y Bella floreció, llena de amor. Y volvió a llegar al clímax, gritando, sintiéndole a él llegar también, y sus gemidos la volvieron a llevar dentro de la espiral una y otra vez hasta que pensó que moriría de insoportable placer.

Y cuando los dos se tranquilizaron, y volvieron a respirar, abrazados, Edward la besó.

-Te quiero Bella. Nunca dejaré de quererte.

-Lo sé. Esto es para siempre.

Le sintió relajarse, y momentos después, se quedó dormido. Bella le abrazó con fuerza hasta que también se durmió.

Se despertaron por la tarde. Edward la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Olvidé darte las buenas noticias. Tenemos un nuevo programa.

Bella lo miró somnolienta.

-¿Qué nuevo programa?

-Bill nos ha dado la primera hora. A las seis de la mañana. Volverás a estar donde querías estar.

Bella se enderezo de pronto, muy despierta.

-¿Has dicho a las seis de la mañana? ¿Estás loco?

Edward la miró confundido.

-Pensé que era lo que querías. Estar en lo más alto.

-Puedo estar en lo más alto de noche.

Él sonrió y le puso una mano en el pecho.

-Siempre que quieras.

Ella sonrió también.

-Ya me entiendes. Me gusta la gente que hay por las noches. Es extraña. Que Mike se quede con su horario. Al menos hasta que se lo quite Marcia, lo que será cualquier día. Nosotros pertenecemos a la noche, Edward. ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno, sí -empezó a reírse y se echó en la cama, poniéndola a ella encima-. Espera a que se lo diga a Bill.

Bella se apoyó en su pecho.

-No puedo creer que hayas pensado en hacer el programa de la mañana.

Edward suspiró.

-Pensé que te estaba dando lo que querías.

-Tú siempre me das lo que quiero. Y eso me recuerda...

Bella acercó la cara a él hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz, estirándose y sintiendo su cuerpo largo y duro bajo ella. Edward sería suyo durante el resto de la vida.

-Tengo una idea para un nuevo programa. Durará toda la vida. Sólo habrá un oyente. Estoy pensando en llamarle "Edward Toda la Tarde". Y los juegos...

-Yo me ocupo de los juegos -le dijo Edward, y la besó para empezar con el programa.

**Fin

* * *

Lamentablemente no pude hacer los debidos comentarios en cada capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado la historia tanto como a mi. Espero comentarios**


End file.
